Ready, Set, Duel ( 1 of 5 )
by Devil Mockery
Summary: Nana Akiza is just your average duelists, who slowly become friends with Yugi and his gang. After Solomon Mutou's soul mysteriously disappeared from a mystery game call Shadow Realm. Yugi with the help of his friend and Nana, embark their journey to Duelist Kingdom in order to save Yugi's grandfather. Will First Love in Sight bloom?
1. Prologue

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! This is a short prologue but I am currently working the first chapter! You have been warn!**

 **You can find my stories on Quotev, just type the title and my username on your browser search and done. It also posted on wattpad as well! This fanfiction is actually inspired by a friend who is currently writing her cool fanfiction. You should check it out, it is call "Heart of The Card" by LunaTheAwesome Jordan.**

* * *

Bright, warm sky that was not full of white puffy. No it was solid sky for a beautiful day, ever since a young duelist. Who confirm it will be a pleasant day for it. This young duelist was named Akiza Nana. Not professional or rookie. No, Akiza Nana was an average duelist. Her passion to duel, the answer is to have fun. She never once bothers to lose or win on duel as long she was having a blast. Everyone truly thinks she is some weak, young girl.

Don't let her looks fool you. Her hair, long that reaches above her waist with a swipe-side bang on right face. But it does not cover her right eyes, you can see it. Her eye is passion, love, desire color but it is also the color of enemy's blood. Her body is somewhat average type but despise the medium-size-hips and medium-size breast. She wasn't the exactly your model body type. After all, she never once bothers having thigh that can close her gap between. Heck no, she despise all those feminine having thigh gap. The sun hugs her beige-pale skin; she is easily to get burn if she stays too long under the sun. If was on summer break but it was her natural skin color.

Her choice of clothes it was somewhere rock choice. She doesn't blame for liking something to punch or jump. She wore a red tank-top with a black sleeveless jacket. She also wore a red denim pants, which tries to give the figure of her legs. Alas it is her choice to wear, not to impress anyone. She had compliments about she has nice legs. She chooses to ignore those compliments. Some worn-out, heavy combat boots and last, a red string wrap around her right-fore-arm.

Nana seems ready to get into a war, but it was a war of dueling. With fun time but it end going to Domino High School, at least it was Sunday. Class start tomorrow and she's about to get join with Yugi Mutou and his gang for unexpected journey.

A dangerous journey she soon is about to discover.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

. { _Nana POV_ } .

It was lunchtime after the morning class was over. I sit on my seat as I withdrew my bento from my bag. Without not even opening, there was somebody standing in front of my desk. Lift my head up to see that it was to which turns out it was Tristan and Téa. I lift my right eyebrow to see what they want.

"Yo Nana wanna join us?" Tristan asks.

I blink, twice. "Join you what?"

"To see Yugi and Joey duel monsters." Téa said, giving her usual friend smiles.

I nod. "Alright, I'll join you two as soon I finish eating."

Both share the same nod after they left. My eyes drop on my bento once more before I took the chance to open it. The same usual lunch for me, white rice for carbs and beef with Tofu for proteins. Broccoli and some slices of apple for vegetation. Never once I complain about it, so I begin to dig in. The delicious warm taste of rice heated up as I add a nice juicy beef along with it. I then ate some left of broccoli and slices of apples. And then I stood up to meet them, to which I realize it got bit crowdie.

I shrugged as I went with Tristan and Téa, who have been saving me a spot.

"Hey, Joey! Earth to Joey!"

I watched them, duel each other. I couldn't help but to smiles.

"Hey, are you in there? It's your turn!"

I looked over at Joey, who was focused on his deck. Undecided which one to summon, and suddenly, Tristan wrapped his arm around Joey's neck. To look over at Joey's shoulder, I shake my head of silliness.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he's thinking!" Tristan cooed.

"He-hey, Tristan! Yugi here's teachin' me how to play Duel Monsters." Joey said as he shove his deck to Tristan face.

"Drooling Monsters?"

Joey pushes Tristan away to where he ends up beside Téa. I was besides next to him as Tea turns to us, smiling.

"They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert!"

"That is Yugi for you." I compliments as I look at their duel.

"Okay, Yugi, it's time to duel!"

Joey slaps the card down to reveal Kagemusha of the Blue Flame with the attack of eight-hundred and defense of four-hundred. Levels of two start monster and earth type. Not bad for Joey unless Yugi have some trick up his sleeves.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponent's 'life points' wins the duel." Téa explain to Tristan, to me, I already know the rules of duel monster.

"Pretty good move, uh, Yugi?" Joey said, smiling at his triumph.

Yugi nods as he grins, he withdrew a card as he speaks. "Yup, pretty good move, but not, good enough!"

I look at his card set as my lip curl up. Blackland Fire Dragon with attack of one-five-hundred. Level of 4 start monster, easy enough to crush Joey's monster. Joey twitches and drop his card to the floor as he lean over to see Yugi's card.

"What?! Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

I chuckle. "You weren't caution about it, Joey."

"Says who?!"

I roll my eyes. "You'll get hang of it soon enough."

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey!"

"How come we never see her duel?" Joey pointed at me.

I gave a simple shrugs. "No one ask me to duel."

"Ahh, you did fine, Joey. I just have better cards. See, my grandpa owns a game shop, and I get all my best cards from him."

Joey slams his hand on the desk with a huge grin on his face. "You're own game shop? What're we waitin' for? Let's go!"

I felt a sweatdrop as Yugi laugh slightly.

"Okay. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super-rare card he's got!"

"Not a bad idea, I might well join in." I said.

"Oh you should! You could get some new cards!" Tristan said, encouraging me.

I wave slightly at him. "Alright, alright."

Yugi turns to me. "Besides, maybe tomorrow we can get a chance to duel?"

I smiles as I nodded.

As afternoon class ended, we packed out stuff and company Yugi to his grandpa's game shop. Where he say his grandpa got new card. Maybe I would get some new since I'm still building my own personal card. This card I was currently using belongs to my mother who she used to duel. At least, her cards have been helpful to bring the fun in the duel. I better return her card as soon I finish building mine.

We made to the game shop; clearly, you can see that giant sign on the building. Yugi opens the door as the bell jingle across the room.

"Gandpa? I'm home!" Yugi calls his Grandpa.

We spotted Yugi's grandpa standing behind the counter of the back of the shop. Smiling with his wrinkle skin and small, made me almost think about my dead grandpa who passes away.

He laughs as we approach to him. "And I see you've brought company!"

"Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome, super-rare card?" Yugi asks.

Meanwhile I couldn't help to stare some cards around in the shop.

"Rare card! My special card? Hmmm..." Yugi's grandpa place a hand on his chin.

Yugi claps his hand together. "Please, please!"

"Pretty please?" Joey does same as Yugi.

I shake my head at them.

"Hmm… Ha ha! How can I refuse? You kids are in for a treat; I don't take this card out too often." He says as he pulls a small wooden box and opens it as he speaks. "Ready? Here it is! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands!"

All of stayed awed over this beauty card.

"Awesome!

"Cool."

Then suddenly, Tristan took the card away from Yugi's Grandpa Hand. I blink to realize it.

"Hmm, doesn't look all that special to me."

Yugi's Grandpa drop his jaw as the rest share their embarrassed disbelief. But I slightly glared at Tristan for taking it away from Grandpa. Then Yugi's Grandpa snatches it back as he protects it from Tristan.

"This card is priceless! There's only four of them in the world!"

"Speakin' a' priceless, I'm ready to trade!"

"Not for this card!"

For once, I couldn't help but to laugh about it.

"Huh? Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

"I should see some as well." I said as I went over the counter and look at it.

"Hm and who are you, young one?"

"Oh, I'm Nana. Yugi's friend, nice to meet you Mr. Mutou."

Yugi's Grandpa Smile. "No call me by Solomon, Nana. Are you a duelist just like Yugi?"

"Indeed, although, I'm using one my mother decks." I rub the back of my neck.

"Ah, let get you started as well with Joey."

After he show some few decks the bell of the door jingle.

"Hello, can I help you?"

All of us turn around at the door, to a tall figure holding a brief case. Brown hair with brown eyes, I slowly realize it was the rich bastard. Seto Kaiba.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Seto said with that cold tone.

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Kaiba?!"

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card." He said as he close the door behind him.

Joey went up at Seto. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect; maybe we could all duel together sometime."

Seto scoff while I glared at him. "Me, duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire."

Joey frown at Seto "What?"

"I am the number-one-rank duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship. Heh, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Seto smirks.

"Ooh, I'm shakin'! Maybe you you'd like to settle this with fists instead a' cards!" Joey lifts his fist.

But it took Yugi to run between them to stop before it starts an actual fight.

"Whoa, take it easy, Joey!"

"But Yugi, Kaiba's askin' for it… "

I sigh at this moment. "Don't waste your time on him, Joey."

"And who is this drench?" Seto turn his gaze on me.

I roll my eyes. "Your worst nightmare."

Seto rolls his eyes. "Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?"

He continues to stare the shop until he lock-on something. To which cause him to walk straight at us then pushes us away as he stare. I was able to look what it was; turns out he was staring at Solomon's treasure card.

"Can it be? It is! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?!" He says as he seems to gaze off a moment.

Seto look like he was about to break a sweat while he stare the cad. He hover his hand above the card but Solomon's break the tension  
by closing the lid from the box. Safe call.

"Well, enough window-shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Seto growls as he lifts his brief case onto the counter, which scares Solomon. He then open the case and flip around to reveal of many, many cards. Involve of rare, fusion and much more you can image.

"Listen to me, old man. Gimme your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these."

There were so many cards to trade in for, yet, I couldn't trade anything. Since Seto was more than a bastard one. I slightly glared at him, behind his back.

"Whoa!" Said the rest as they watch.

"Ah, nice. But no thanks."

"Huh?!"

"Ugh, fine. If you won't trade, maybe you'll see it. Name your price; I can pay anything you ask."

Such a greedy bastard for one card.

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer, not because of its power, or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend; and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question!"

Seto glared as his fist tighten, rage and desperation was written on his face.

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?"

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

We heard a snap to cause me jump from my skin.

"Fine!" Seto turn to leave toward the door. "I've heard enough of you nonsense!" He walks out from the door.

"Well, now that is over." I said as I turn to them.

Solomon chuckle. "How about you take this set of deck box, as a gift from me?"

Solomon handed over the box, dark color. One my favorite color, as I look at him. "N-No, I could pay it y-you don't have to give it me as  
a gift."

He shakes his head. "You're the first one I ever meet who uses your mother deck. I assume this deck will help you."

Yugi smiles. "Go ahead, when you get home. You can return your mother deck back."

I sigh as I took it, didn't want to open until I'm home. My lip curled up. "Thank you, Solomon."

I joined the rest after school. We were heading back to the game shop, and I was holding a thank you letter from my mother. It was more of thanking for giving me some deck. After all, she did write she could have pay for them. I have shown this to Yugi and he told me Solomon would still deny the money.

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

I shake my head while I laugh. "I'll be fine with my own deck."

"Speaking of that." Joey said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What kind deck did Yug's Grandpa gave you?"

I shrugged, pushing his arm away from me. "I rather keep it as a surprise, when Yugi and I get a chance to duel."

"You're no fun at all!" Joey whines.

I roll my eyes and moment realizes we reach to the shop. Yugi open the door as the bell jingles again. We enter to realize it was dark  
and empty.

"Grandpa, I'm home!"

Téa looks around, worry. "Maybe he… went out."

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asks, looking at the door.

"Something is not right…"

In that moment, the phone rang as Yugi went to answer it.

"Hello. Game Shop."

We wait for whoever was on the phone.

"Kaiba?!"

That son of a bitch.

"Kaiba?! What've you done, Kaiba?!"

After Yugi explained us, we were rushing to head KaibaCorp Headquarters. To find Solomon who was hostage from Seto. We enter as we head toward the elevator, waiting to reach the floor where Solomon was. As we reach the floor and the door slide open, we spot him. On the floor then Téa gasp while Yugi runs to him. I watch was the horror from what that evil bastard Seto did.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! A-Are you okay?" Yugi kneels down to lift Solomon.

Solomon props himself with the elbow. "Yugi, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I lost. Ugh..."

"Grandpa...!"

I look at the doorway and spot Seto blocking the dim of light.

"How's the old man feeling, hm?"

"Kaiba! You sleaze! What've you done to him!?"

"We had a duel, that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize." He stops to shrug himself. "But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much." He looks at Solomon. "For the old fool."

Téa points at Seto while glaring. "Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Seto lift the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Solomon's precious card. "It was fair. And look at the sweet prize I won…"

We saw it tear it in half, gasped in horror but Yugi was devastated because it was Solomon's treasture card. I growl of much anger I have.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!"

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one will never be used against me."

Solomon had his arm extended where Seto rip the card apart. "Ah! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon! M-my treasure!"

"Grandpa, hold on!" Yugi said, holding Solomon as he loo at Seto. "How could you do such a thing!"

I wish I could have helped it out. I look at Solomon, raising his shaking hand. He was holding something to give to Yugi. I slowly realize it was Solomon's card.

"Yugi, here! Take this!"

Yugi look down and his eyes grew wider. "Huh? Grandpa?"

"I built this deck; I put my soul in these cards! And I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them! Take my cards and teach him respect! Teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards, Yugi!"

"But grandpa, you need help, I've got to get you to a doctor—"

"Sound like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather, while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid...?" Seto cut Yugi off.

Yugi stared Seto down, fear almost to break into tears. I had enough listening Seto taunting Yugi like that.

"Listen here, jerk. Yugi can take you down!" Don't expect just because he's small, he can bring you down from which hole you crawl from!"

Yugi blinks as he looks at me, surprise.

"Take' in, Yugi!" Joey said, encouraging him along with me. "We can take care a' your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba! Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about!"

"For your grandpa, Yugi!" Téa joined in.

"I don't know..."

Joey went to Yugi and places his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Trust me; you're, like, the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle! You can do this, Yugi! I know ya can!"

"We all do."

Yugi nods then take Grandpa's deck as he put a serious look, I couldn't help to smiles at him. Such brave boy.

"Okay, grandpa. I'll do it."

"I know you will, my boy."

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Téa pulling out a black marker. Where on earth she got it though?

"Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign."

I watch as she draws a smiley-face across their back of their hands. At least with part of it on each other. Téa is weird, making me less like her. The three boys look confuse with the marker on their hand as I wait for Téa soon speech. Again.

"Huh?"

"What gives, Téa?"

"It's a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone- we're all right there with him!"

 _My death spirit will be there when I die._ I said at my own commentary on my thought, the safest place I can slightly judge Téa whenever I want. The ambulance has arrived but I stayed to watch Yugi. As we got in the virtual stadium, bigger than I thought. I usually see this on tv but never thought to actually seen it on personal. Yugi was on the red platform meanwhile Seto face against the platform of Yugi. I look above from it of life point set two-thousand. I was waiting to see monster turn into hologram realistic one.

A bright light appeared from where Yugi was I cover my sight due how bright was. Until it fades away, it was no longer Yugi. Instead was a tall boy, same hair except taller and serious.

"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself, because it's time to duel!" As far I heard from where I was.

The first monster was summoned from Seto, the Mighty Hitosu-Me Giant. The attack was one-two hundred. The monster surely seems real and big. I turn my gaze on Yugi who was awe over the monster. He then seems summoned a monster on the field. Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, perfect the attack is higher than Mighty Hitosu-me.

"Wha-? Monster? Real monsters?!"

I turn around. "Oh hey Joey and yes, real monster."

I went back to pay attention and Yugi already command an attack. Destroying Seto's monster and lower his life point from two-thousand to one-eight hundred. I look the other side of the arena to spot a little black hair boy.

"All right! Go Yugi!"

"Hold on your cheering, Joey." I reassurance him.

We see a clown summon by Seto. But the Attack seems lower. It hardly has any strength attack, unless… Shit.

"He's going to use a magic card!"

Joey looks at me. "What?!"

The clown got bigger and still ugly but the attack was now higher than Yugi's monster. Seto command the attack, dropping Yugi's life point to one-six hundred. I almost wanted to pull my hair because how anxious I was. Yugi place a defensive monster but soon it was destroyed. Joey ends up pounding his fist on the stone rail.

"Hang in there, Yugi!"

"You can do this Yugi!" I screeched as if someone was trying to murder me.

It continues to see Yugi struggling, meanwhile Seto continues to taunt him. If only, if just only Yugi pull out any magic or strong monster card. In that moment, we saw Yugi smiles as his place the card. I hope it was a strong card. To which turns out it was Gaia, the Fierce Knight. Fuck yes; the attack is twenty-three-hundred. It went to destroy Seto's card as the life point drop to one-three-hundred points.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Joey cheered him.

We then heard roar of supremacy over the dueling, Blue-Eyes white Dragon. It cannot be here!

"Impossible! We all watched Kaibe tear that card in half!"

"I agree! How he manage to possess one?!" I was confused.

Not in a brief short, Blue-Eyes White Dragon already destroys Yugi's Gaia and set the life point to nine-hundred. This can't end this already, no it just cannot! We watch Seto once again, destroy all defensive Yugi's monster call pull until then he summon another Blue-Eyes White dragon. Just how on earth… I look over at Yugi, he was in griming silence.

"I wish he could hear me from here, Joey."

"He does hear you, believe in him Nana."

Until we heard like swords were pulled out as it blocks the two Blue-Eyes white Dragon. Spell card! A grin appeared on my face, Yugi have three turn to turn around this duel. This duel continues until Yugi place another defensive monster then again. Seto ruin the fun by destroying it while he did summoned Judge Man. Until Yugi's summoned Dark magician, destroying Seto's Judge Man and drops the life point to one-thousand. I sigh relief but the moment of sigh. Seto summoned another Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy Dark Magician and Yugi's life point went down to four-hundred.

Yugi barely survive the two turn and the final turn… Seto's Dragon will be free enough to attack Yugi and end this duel. I can't watch it; turn my head as I saw him.

"Don't give up, Yugi."

Yugi smirks from whatever Seto taunt him. It mean he withdraw a powerful card. It appeared a green circle with stars as both arm and legs appeared. Then a head.

"Holy shit! Exodia!"

"Exodia?!" Joey look at it, surprised.

Exodia holds an energy as it shoot like beam, slowly burning all three Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The victory went to Yugi because he won. He fucking won for believing the heart of the card. I couldn't contain my excitement from his winning duel.

"Ya did it! Yugi, you won!"

"He did!"

"We need to take him to Grandpa." Joey suggested.

I nodded as we went to him. For first time, I saw Yugi, well, not the Yugi small. But it was still Yugi, won his first duel. This brings me to have enough courage to have my first fun to duel with my first deck. Who Solomon given to me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

* * *

Once more, another spectacular recess and everyone was gathering up to see Joey. Technically is to see him duel against Téa, what are the odds. I was besides next to Yugi and the new student. The student has white hair, almost bright and blue crystal eyes. All girls are swoon over him meanwhile I just stare at them strangely. I was certain the boy name was Ryou. Anyway, I turn to watch that Joey has not finished his turn.

"Joey, make a move already!" Tristan huffed at Joey.

Joey smirks as he already drew a deck out. "'Kay, here ya go, tough-guy! My Rock Ogre's gonna rock ya block off!" He smacks the deck  
on the table.

I roll my eyes. "I bet Téa already have some planned to win this." I said as I cross my arm and turn my head to her.

"Hmm."

Téa flip-summons her monster, causing me to sweatdrop feeling. A Happy Lover, what kind ridiculous card is that? I shake my head, and focus on the duel.

"Yeah, Téa, like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy! Give it u-u-up! Heehee!" Joey covers his mouth in the last sentences to pretend he's laughing. Which he is.

"Guess I don't stand a chance, unless maybe I use the Breath of Light card." She said, placing a spell card on the field.

I couldn't help to smiles a bit then I look at Joey who looks at Yugi.

"Huh? Can she do that?"

Yugi turn and smiles at Joey, the small boy sure is having quite fun on this duel. "Oh, yeah. The Breath of Light wears down rock  
monsters reduces them to rubble!"

"Huh?!"

I laugh lightly. "You lost, again Joey."

"That brings your lifepoints down to zero, Joey! Once again you lose and I rock!" Téa said, amusing her victory as I mentally gag myself.

Tristan happens to be impressing about the duel. "You stick at this game!"

"Ugh…!"

"You'll get it next time Joey, with luck." I said as I try to cheer him up.

"It would cheer me up if you duel against Téa, come'n! I want to see your deck Nana!"

I shake my head in disgrace. "We don't have much time, Joey."

"Alright, better be some day okay?"

After school came as many students exist the school. I stayed over with Yugi and Joey before I can decide to leave. I sit behind the wall as Yugi and Joey were at monkey bars. My legs were cross as I watched them.

"Tristan's right, Yugi. I do stink. I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life! What is it, Yugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm  
doin' wrong!"

Yugi happen to play the bar until he jumps off to look at Joey. Where he was supporting his chin with his hand.

"Well let's start by checking your deck."

"I am sure Joey's deck is full nothing but monster." I added as Yugi blink at me.

"Alright?"

"Not to worry, I can always look at your deck." Joey said as he adds a wink.

I stare blankly at Joey. "Talk about awkward."

"What?! Come'n, it should have worked on you!" Joey pointed directly at me.

"Joey, I'm demisexual. Deal with it." I frowned at him.

"Oh…" Joey stop leaning in. "'Kay. Here ya go."

He handed Yugi his full deck as Yugi carefully observe as he swipe one by one. Joey slowly leans on the bar with a huge grin on his face.

"Powerhouse lineup, don'tcha think?"

"What did I said Yugi? Monster cards and no spell nor trap card?" I called him as I watch the surprise face he had.

"No one could win with these! Joey, your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards!"

"Bingo!" I pointed with my both hand at them. Sort of making a gesture pose I guess.

"You got it; I packed it with every butt-kickin' monster I could find!" Joey says as if he was proud of himself.

"But that's not how the game works!" Yugi said.

"Huh?"

"Duel Monster is all about combining your monster cards with your magic card, to increase their strength. With no magic in your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time!" I said while lift my first finger. Yugi nodded at me in agreement.

All of sudden, Joey was gripping Yugi's shoulder. "Huh! See! That's the kinda stuff I need to know! Yugi, ya gotta help me learn more!"

"Uh…"

"Well, I'll leave you two at it. Let me know what happen." I said as I stood up and heads back to home.

The current next week happen, not knowing how Joey's process went. But I was about to learn soon enough, Yugi have invited us to watch Duel Monster Championship. Tristan and Téa was here, also Joey focusing on the screen of motion picture. I was wearing my usual clothes, black tank-top and red denim pants. I have taken off my sleeveless jacket and my boots off. Téa was wearing an ottoman, with a pink turtleneck, a blue miniskirt, and tights. Yugi's wearing his usual blue pants and blazer, and of course the Millennium Puzzle, sitting on the couch in his socks. Joey's sitting next to Yugi, in jeans, a white shirt, and a green jacket and Tristan sit close to Joey, is wearing black pants and a white shirt.

"Bug-boy, versus dinosaur-boybreath? What kinda match is that, that shoulda been me in there!" Joey said.

Téa turn to Joey. "I know you've been training for weeks; but those guys are in another league, you're just not ready yet."

I rolled my eyes at her. Before I spotted Joey closing his eyes as he hold up his head up. I shake my head; he must be this tire to do that.

"Sure, rub it in!"

"And on top of that you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open." Yugi say as he looks at Joey.

We all look at him; realize he did not open his eyes. Instead he was snoring lightly, poor him.

"Solomon must give bit hard lesson to him?" I ask as I look at Yugi.

Yugi nod.

Joey rested while snoring peacefully; I was somewhere glad I know some duel game. Just didn't expect Solomon would take Joey bit harder on training him. I looked at Tristan who was leaning in, talk about bit bro moment.

"You snooze you lose!"

Joey wakes up and looks at Tristan with annoyance face as Téa laugh causing Joey to groan. The nerve of her.

"Ugh! I musta been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game!"

All of sudden, Yugi's grandpa walks into the room as he carry a box. I was bit curious about the box, whatever is inside of it.

"Time for your lesson."

"Wha! We're not done?" Joey asks, his expression is priceless.

"Not by a longshot, you slacker!" Solomon said, teasing.

Joey groans.

"Now, quit your whinning, Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I'm quite proud of you."

Joey started to get watery eyes as he open his arm to give Solomon's a hug.

"Gramps, thank y-"

Yet, the greatest moment was ruined as Solomon move out of Joey's each, walking directly to Yugi. Joey falls off to the ground, landing on his face. I chuckle at his idiotic ways.

"This package came for you."

"A package? What is it, gramps?" Yugi ask, staring at it.

Solomon gave a shrug. "I don't know. It just came in the mail."

"Huh."

Yugi took the box from Solomon then something caught his eyes as he read it.

"It's from Industrial Illusions!"

Joey climbs back as I look at Yugi, confuse. "Wait what?"

"Industrial Illusions? That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game! Why the heck would they be sendin' a package to you, Yugi?"

"I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?" Yugi said setting the box down.

"You mean, Kaiba?" Téa said, thanks for remind us his name.

"Yeah. It wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me."

"Just hearin' Kaiba's name gives me a headache!" Joey said.

"I agree if someone did not mention his god damn name!" I exclaim as I glared at Téa.

"Not my fault, yesh. Calm down, Nana." Téa rolls her eyes.

I scoff as I cross my eyes to focus on the screen. "Bitch." I mumble under my breath.

"Whoa! Guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil!" Tristan yelled as somewhat a kid was excited.

"Yugi, these guys any good?"

"Oh yeah. They're both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards, and he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards; he uses their power to overwhelm his opponents." Yugi explained.

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelin' dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag!"

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Stay silence and let just watch the duel." I suggested hoping for them to stay quiet.

We watched as Rex summon Two-headed King Rex, yet the announcer say it one the strongest one. I huffed at how ridiculous it must be. Then suddenly, Weevil summons Basic Insert card.

"He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? The place'll be covered in bug guts!"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't underestimate underestimate Weevil!" Yugi said.

"Neither can I." I add a commentary behind them.

"Well if you duel Téa or Yugi or me, we could tell your strength in dueling." Joey said as I roll my eyes.

I wasn't ready exactly to duel, just not yet. We watch as Rex Command the attack yet took by a surprise when Weevil activate his trap  
card. Trapping Rex's monster and attack directly to Rex's life point to end the duel already. I spotted Joey leaning forward with a stunned look.

"Man, King Rex squashed by an insect?!"

"Surprising, no?" I said to tease him.

"Ha! With all the excitement of the Championships, you forgot to open your package, Yugi!" Solomon reminded Yugi.

"What could it be?" He said as he lifts the box open. "Huh?"

We all lean in to look what is inside of the box. To find inside where a metal wristband with some star-shaped holes to what seem add a decoration. Maybe? Then a plastic case contains two small-star-shaped object and one plain videotape. This is bit odd to give Yugi something.

"Some kind of glove."

"And stars."

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video." Tristan pointed it.

Yugi took the videotape and looks at it.

"Pop it in and check it out."

"Okay." Yugi agree as he place the video inside VCR bellow from the TV. We all gather to wait for the video load it. At first it was static a moment until a face was reveal. Pegasus.

"Greetings, little Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus."

"Pegasus?!"

"We just saw him on TV!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course it is Pegasus, wow.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus send greetings to my Yugi?" Solomon asks.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yugi.

"Huh?"

" Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally! Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time's up, the player with the highest lifepoints will be the winner! Are you ready?"

"Wha?"

"Wha?! He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a videotape!" Joey said.

"That's crazy!"

"Only dark magic can do this kind of shit." I said, having hard time to believe this.

For a moment, we were staring at the TV to waking up. I looked behind of the sound thud as Yugi's Grandpa lay there. What the actual fuck just happen? Where we at stop time and move on? I was slowly brought back from my thoughts of hearing Yugi screaming for his grandpa and hitting the TV. What just truly happen?


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

* * *

Late afternoon and I was outside from school gate. I couldn't help but to turn around and spot Yugi on school building. Near to rooftop of chain-fence. I sigh; we all worry about Yugi's grandfather. I mean he was alive and next thing he stops being alive. Like his soul left his body. Now, we feel hopeless of cheering Yugi up. The only thing that we can do is waiting. I turn my sight away from Yugi and head straight to home, where my both currently parents are waiting for me to arrive.

As I made to my home, I look up. I spot my father holding a package. I tilted my head on the side as I head to him.

"Father, what is that?"

"Oh you're home. I'm not sure, perhaps is from that rich guy. Pegasus right?"

I felt my stomach did it own flip. "A-Ah…"

"No worries, it brought an invitation." He said as he shows it to me.

This surely doesn't sound great idea. I took the package from him along with the invitation and head straight to my room. As I drop the package on top of my desk, I quickly open it. Surprising, no video tape was containing inside. I was safe, at least. My eyes land on the invitation as I grab it. Anxiously to open it, to the end it only had cards of explanation. I couldn't help but to blink, perhaps is the best to show this the rest. And maybe, hope Yugi got it as well?

The next day arrive in the morning. We were in the class, gathering up with Yugi as he show up the card. Tristan pulled a chair up besides Yugi. Téa and Joey looked over at Yugi's shoulder. The cards were indeed on the desk. Same as mine that I got last night.

"So, that's where Pegasus is, keepin' your grandpa." Joey said.

"Maybe. The only way for sure is to become a contestant. The boat's going to be leaving in two days." Yugi look at another card, the picture reveal of old-fashioned wooden boat.

"But you can't go! It could be dangerous!" Téa say, worry about him.

"I hate to break it to you guys but I also got invited as well… I can go with Yugi." I said as I showed to them.

"What?! How come?! I mean you are barely a duelist!" Joey points it out.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but Yugi has to go. There could be clues about rescuing his grandpa."

"I still can't believe it! Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away! And now he's toying with you- forcing you to duel in the tournament!" Tristan huffed as he crosses his arm.

We look once again at the five cards; the ship and the island castle are there, along with a card that depicts a luxurious pile of gold, a card that depicts a dark red glove and stars, and a fifth card whose image is blank white. Sound really dangerous yet fun, I mean I think.

"Right, without invitations, we can't even go there with you two."

There was a moment after Joey said. I looked at Yugi as he looked at me back.

"This is bad…"

"Huh, hey! Yugi!" Tristan caught our attention as he picks up two cards. "Check this out. According to this card… the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars

Tristan showed to us the card with a pile of treasure on it. I slowly stare at it.

"Who wouldn't want that money?"

"Three mil?" Joey asks.

"So what, Tristan? Who cares about money at a time like this?" Yugi got a good point.

For a moment I spot how Joey got so excited. "Hey gimme that!"

Joey was able to swipes the card from Tristan to look closer. There was excited and hopeful on his face, it was easy to read.

"Hah, three million…!"

I turn my head to Yugi, he had a puzzle look and seem hurt. From Joey's reaction? Perhaps, I sigh.

"Either way, I really don't care about the money. I'm more concern about saving Yugi's grandpa."

I could tell Yugi smiles a bit, the poor kid.

"I'll meet at harbor then?" I ask Yugi.

He nodded. "At least, you can support me Nana."

I smiles as I ruffle his head. "Your friends will be there even they can't go."

For what it seems, I was already at the harbor at middle of the night. It was painful to say goodbye my parents as I rejoin with Yugi. We both look at the cruise ship. Pretty damn big, for a Duelist Kingdom trip. I couldn't help but to stare at few duelists. Some seem rookie other seem like they know how to duel. At least, I know this is a tournament. I have to win I guess.

"Attention all duelists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions!"

"Ah fuck." I mutter under my breath.

Yugi and I were listening eagerly at the rules about Duelist Kingdom. About the star chip, etc etc. It slowly got bit boring until we heard some shouting few behind us. Yugi and I turned around over a familiar voice.

"That's Joey!"

Yugi gets out the line as I quickly followed him. As we made we see Joey being dragged by two suited men.

"Joey?! What the!"

"Stop your struggling! We're gonna have to throw you out!" Said one of the suited men.

"No way, I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel!" Typical idiot, the one and only Joey.

"Leave him alone."

"Hey Yugi! Nana!"

I facepalm. "What are you doing here?"

"Hahah. Didja really think I'd let ya do this on your own? C'mon, help me out." Joey grins at him.

I couldn't help to smiles at them. They truly care about Yugi that much.

"He's with us. Ya gotta let him go." Yugi reassure the suited men.

"Only people with a star chip can get onboard! There are no exceptions, understand?"

I cross my arm. "But Joey has a star chip."

Yugi nod in my agreement. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I do?" Joey put a dumb look.

Don't try to blow this bait Joey.

Yugi hold his fist which guide to Joey's palm as he open it.

"See?"

"What's this?" Joey asks.

And I again facepalm as Yugi show him the invitation card with gloves and star. This better work.

"According to this card, a star chip's proof that one is a duelist."

"Hmph. That may be, but all participants are given two star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage."

"Maybe, but I'd rather take that risk than be without my friend when we get to the Duelist Kingdom. I need 'in."

Joey looked astonished and honored at what Yugi is doing. They may be disadvantage which leaves me that I'm not. Either way, I'll cheer for them to win this.

"Yugi…!"

As we able get Joey in, knowing they are bit disadvantage for other duelist. I couldn't help but to stare at my glove that only contain  
two star chips. I followed them toward the ship railing as they stand over there. Joey then rest his both arm above it as I did same except I was beside to Yugi.

"I'm glad they let you onboard, Joey."

"Only because you sacrificed one a' your star chips for me." He grins.

"That's what friend is for, Joey. I could have spare you some but I rather let Yugi do it." I said as I smiles.

Yugi looks at me. "I don't want you to be disadvantage, besides you are new to this."

I sigh. "I know, but I have to be serious."

Yugi nods. "Remember, they are far stronger than Seto."

He then turns to Joey. "But if any of the other players find out we only have one star chip each, they could really try to take advantage  
of us."

Yugi lower his voice as he speaks. "Then be quiet about it."

"Not so damn loud, Okay?" I told him.

"Sorry."

We stayed quiet as the boat leaves. Currently we were staring at the dark sky with small white dots on it. Never once I went traveling on boat before.

"Kinda exciting, isn't it, guys?" Joey interrupts the silence.

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaim.

"Exciting and anxious, I'll say." I chuckle slightly.

"Well what do we have here!"

We blink as we turn around to look, whoever was talking.

"Huh?" We all say at sync.

It was a female, blond curly hair I believe. Tall due high-heeled boots, she also was wearing purple jacket over on her white corset, a purple miniskirt. Her shoulder was holding the bag she brought and has dark red gloves. A duelist, funny I never thought I would actually spot a female duelist. But something about her seems familiar. In my corner, I spotted Joey eyeing on her.

"Wow!"

The idiot seems attractive to her.

"So, you're the Yugi kid everybody's talking about, huh?" Her voice sound seductive for Joey.

"Whoa-ho! Check it out!"

She end up ignoring him and walks a few steps, leaning over at Yugi. Rude, I'll say.

"But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous, ya know."

I look at Yugi who seem bit uncomfortable about her actions. "Uh, thanks very much, I- think."

The female looked at me. "And Hun, trying to impress a boy won't work out like that."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not impressing no one, ma'am."

"Hey, miss, I'm a really good friend a' the famous Yugi, the master duelist. In fact—" Joey said but got cut off.

"Look." She looks at Yugi. "You're either a champ or a chump; cut this guy loose. He's fashion-challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." She started to walk away.

"Please crush me!" Joey said nearly begging.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Horny, aren't we?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I'll crush you all, eventually. The name's Mai."

The Mai female left as I hit my palm with my fist. "I knew she was familiar!"

Yugi turn around at me. "Huh?"

"I have seen her duel that is why I was having trouble recognizing her."

"Oh!"

"What?! How come you did not told me this?!" Joey freaks himself out over what I said.

I shake my head at his expression.

We decided to head inside, to see what it looks like at least. That is when it went down in the drain because Joey started to argue one suited thugs over some ridiculous room. Yugi was trying to tell Joey let it go. But Joey being a knuckle head, always looks ways to fight. I frowned at his stupidity.

"Hey! Is this a joke or what?! This is a luxury cruiser; I know you got better rooms somewhere!"

And more suited thugs arrive to cause only two of them pin Joey. Yugi and I share disappointed look as we watch Joey struggle to get  
free from them.

"Huh? Hey aren't you that kid Yugi?"

We both turned around to who called Yugi.

"Huh? Yeah! And you're—"

"—Weevil! And Rex the Dino Duelist." Joey cut Yugi off.

"Heh! You're wastin' your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to finalists from the last championship, like us." Said Rex.

"Congratulations on winning the Regionals, Weevil!" Yugi said at them.

"It was nothing." Said Weevil.

"Yeah, I went easy on 'im- that time." Rex put a self-confidence look.

"Yeah? Well this time Yugi, Nana an' I are gonna take the tournament! Right, Yugi?" Somehow I notice Joey broke free from Thugs who  
were holding him down.

"To tell you the truth, winning the last championship didn't feel like that much of an achievement; I guess I can't really call myself the champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba! But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the big tournament." Weevil smirks at Yugi.

"Frankly, I look forward to it." Yugi said, feeling bit uneasy over Weevil's tone.

"I'll look forward as well."

"oh you? Sweetie, you look like you need a white knight to save you." Said Rex, making jokes.

"Looks may fool you, boys. We'll see about that." I said, smirking at them.

Rex blinks but growls slightly. "I'm looking forward, to some dino demolition!"

"Let me tell you a little secret. It's something none of the other players know about the games yet." Weevil whispered as we listen.

"Oh, isn't that cheating?"

I would agree if this is cheating.

"The other duelists will find out soon enough, but there are new rules on the island that require more strategy." He chuckle at last.

"Ah, rules are for wimps. In dueling you either smash your opponent, or get smashed yourself- it's one, or the other!" Rex said,  
practically yelling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Strength is good but you also need to combine them with other types of cards."

"Who asked you? Stay outta my way, or I'll stomp you, like everyone else!"

Rex walks out from the door as I glared behind his back.

"Such rude, no wonder women always fall for jerk type." I yelled behind Rex's back.

"We'll see who stomps who, when we get to the island!" Joey lifts his fist, joining my yelling.

"Ignore him, let's scope out the competition." Weevil say.

"Whaddaya mean?" Joey turns to him.

Weevil turn around as we follow his gaze. "Check out those chumps- they're already trading over there!"

We see bunch duelist trading cards. "Oh." Yugi and I said at the same time.

But due our surprising, Joey dashes on each huddle, getting some attention from duelist. We share the same deadpan look.

"Guess Joey's trading." Yugi sighs.

"Agree."

"If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate! I'll catch you on the flip side!" With that Weevil left.

"I'm having a bad feeling about that guy." I told Yugi.

"I can understand that."

I sigh as I looked over, Joey was still trading card. "I'm not sure about this whole trading thing."

"Huh? How come'n? I mean you could try making friends?" Yugi blink twice.

"I rather have you guys than making new friends. Besides, this deck. It can help me become a better duelist. Or average." I wasn't so  
sure from what I was saying.

Yugi pat my back slightly as he smiles. "You'll do it great, Nana. I will always support you. Believe in the heart of the cards."

I smiles as I nodded at him. Once Joey was done trading, we head outside to find a nearby table. In there Joey was showing us some good card-trading he was able to do. He sure had a huge smile on his face like a kid got it first candy.

"Hey, lemme see'em!" Yugi said as Joey handed the trading cards. ""Salamandra", and a "Kunai With Chain", Baby Dragon, and "Shield and Sword"- great! With these new magic cards, combined with your monsters, you'll have a real strong deck."

Joey threw his fist on the air. "All right! So now I'm ready to win every duel I play!"

Yugi felt a sweatdrop as I did as well. "I think you're gonna find it's a bit harder than that, Joey."

Yugi take some cards from golden chest that I wasn't sure how he manages to bring that. He turns to Joey to hand some new cards. I  
raise my eyebrow from curiosity.

"Here, add this to your deck. It can be helpful in a tight spot."

Joey took it but I wasn't sure what card it was.

"Thanks! I'll take it. I can't get over how you're always helpin' me out!"

"Ah, we meet again."

Oh fuck, not him again."

"Huh? Oh, Weevil!"

Weevil started to walk straight to Yugi and once again, my stomach made a twisted guilt feeling. Something seems off about this icky Weevil dude.

"Ah, the evening winds sure feel nice. So did you trade for any good cards, Yugi?"

Yugi smiles at him, don't smile at him Yugi. "Nah. I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along with me."

"I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

"And really rare!"

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?" Weevil asks, I start to notice some sinister look.

"I don't see why not." Yugi said as he open the chest but I manage to shut it. He blinked then looks at me.

"D-Don't…" I said through my clench teeths.

"It will be fine, Weevil is going to look at it and return it back." He said, reassuring me.

I hesitated but I fight my against will to retrieve my hand. Yugi open it and withdrew his rarest card then turn to Weevil.

"Just be careful with them. Okay?"

"So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything... Until just this moment!" Weevil turns and walks to the railing.

"I knew something was off!" I end up yelling causing Joey and Yugi turn on me.

"Huh?"

But they quickly looked at Weevil and throw the five pieces of Exodia over the railing. "Say goodbye to Exodia!"

"No!"

Yugi arrive too late to stop Weevil from throwing it. The five cards fall on the water current. Weevil started to walk away as Yugi and Joey watched him. I didn't, I glared and followed him end up grabbing by the back of his jacket.

"Listen here, piece of shit!"

I threw Weevil onto the floor as I end up on top of him lifting my fist. "You're gonna pay for that, jerk!"

"W-Wait! If you start this fight, you'll get kick out!"

I bit my tongue but remain my fist still in the air. Hesitated of badly wanted to punch him but I get off from him. As I slowly give a death glared to him, Weevil nervously stood up.

"Run before I actually punch you, ass."

"I'll get'em!"

Joey's voice snap my though as I turn around and saw him leaping up on the railing, diving directly into the water.

"What the fuck!?"

"Joey, don't!

I rush at the railing and try to spot where Joey was. It was barely dark and the water is already cold, he cannot be that too far away from us. We started to call out for him.

"Joey!"

Yugi cover his mouth to form like a microphone. "Joey, where are you?!

We spot Joey appearing on the surfaces as he starts to look for the cards. We could almost hear him shouting.

"I promise you! I'll get them! Yugi!"

"Joey, they're not worth drowning over!"

"No way! At least this time there's somethin' I can do to help someone I care about!" His face goes under for a moment then resurfaces once more. "Current sure is strong, though. It's hard to fight. But if I punk out now- who's gonna help my sister- Serenity?"

"He has a sister?" I ask myself but shake my head. "Joey! Forget about the cards, please!"

We heard he got three more but a wave appeared took him away. Disappearing directly from our view.

"Joey!" We both scream at him.

All sudden, in the corner of my eye. I saw Yugi doing the same thing Joey did. Once Yugi dive, he begins to swim directly to Joey. I was standing hopeless, unthinking of how to save them. Until, just until Yugi was already bringing Joey back to the boat.

"Yugi!"

"Are you okay?!"

I turn on my side and spot Tristan and Téa, already with a rope ladder with them. I never thought I would say this but, I'm glad they are here. I rush to them as they throw it. Yugi was smiling at them as he starts to climb while supporting Joey. As they made back to the ship, they were recovering from sudden action like that.

"That was close! I'm sure glad you two guys showed up! Really glad!" Yugi looks at Téa and Tristan as he smiles.

"We're a team. We all stick together." Téa said, smiling back.

"We'll always watch your back." Tristan chuckle.

"Thanks a lot, you guys."

"I'm glad, just glad." I sounded bit disappointed that I couldn't think quick-save-solution.

"I wonder why." Téa crosses her arm as I slightly glared at her.

"Ah leave her alone, Téa. She decided to give a thing or two directly to Weevil."

I blink as I turn to Joey; surprisingly he was defending me from Téa.

Yet he sighs. "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"Huh?"

"I failed. I only found two of your cards."

"It's okay, Joey." Yugi tries to confortable Joey by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not okay! It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister, Serenity." He pounded on the floor.

"Serenity?"

"Really? You have a sister, Joey?"

"No shit, Sherlock. You just discover a hidden clue from Joey's sibling." I snapped at Téa.

"What is your damn problem?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Our parents divorced years ago, when we were kids. She lives far away, with my mother. My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born." Joey explained as he looks up at Yugi. Giving the despairing look. "Eventually she'll go blind!"

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Yuge. She sent me a message..."

I feel really bad for his sister. As he explained about the video, he looks down. He then stood up and looked at us. "But there're  
specialists who could perform an operation now before it's too late! They could save her eyesight! But, there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win, for her! Winnin' in the Duelist Kingdom, and gettin' the prize money, is the only way I can help Serenity!"

We notice sun started to dawn with a fine glowing line as all of us. Stood at the railing and spotted the island. The wind blew our hair and clothes slightly; we are officially ready to win this. For Yugi's Grandpa and Joey's sister.

"We'll both do our best, Joey. You for your sister, and me for my grandpa." Yugi said, encoring him.

"That's right, we'll do this together!"

"Count me in, Joey." I said to him as he nodded.

"Look, the island!"

We finally see the island.

"That's the Duelist Kingdom! That's it. We're almost there."

Almost there indeed, getting there is worth for patience to reach there. I swear, if I ever see Weevil again. I'll beat the living shit out of  
him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right? **

We currently see the boat getting closer on the island. As our anticipation slowly grown on us, this will not be easy but we must save Yugi's Grandpa and win the price in order to save Joey's sister. I wasn't exactly sure why the rich Pegasus invited me to join if he has nothing that I cheeriest the most. I sigh as I turn to the rest; their eyes were glued on the island. For whatever is going to happen, I'll make sure I'm with them.

"Man. This Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place, Yugi. Finding your grandpa's not gonna be easy." Joey said, he got it that right.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere."

"Agree but if we stumble Weevil, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him." I tight my fists as it crack itself.

"Whoa, whoa calm' there little duelist." Joey said patting my head.

I let out a growl. "Keep your hand away from me."

Joey withdraws his hand away. "Sorry."

The ship made to the stop at the docks. The anchor drops as the ropes was tied tightly on the pier. We looked at more black-suited tournament official await the passengers. Great... What we needed the most.

"Whoa, check out the suits."

"Try to not get into trouble with them." I add a teasing joke.

"How about you duel some boy, mmm?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I notice more duelists were gathering at the rail of the ship. Joey was right about the boys, there were hardly female. But man, it would be too sweet if I play the innocent and crush them? Nah, I would end up hurting their feels. We heard a loudspeaker addresses to them. Aka us I believe.

"Attention, all duelists. Please disembark in an orderly fashion."

"Hey Téa, what if one a' those security guys finds out we're both stowaways? We oughta just play it safe and swim back!" Tristan said, suddenly getting all nervous.

We're in the middle of nowhere, lamebrain! If you can just try and act normal, we'll be okay." Téa suggested.

I frowned at her. "I'll give you an excellent trying to comfortable your friend, Téa."

"Ah? Excuse me? But was that a sarcastic attitude?" Téa spat back as she glared at me.

"We can go down if you want." I said cracking my fist.

"W-Wait guys! Calm down please!"

It only took Yugi to calm us both down and guide us toward the ramp. We were able to look admirable and calm without any suspicion. Unlucky, Tristan wasn't. He was bit tense as we walk through an aisle formed by tournament security. Tristan hesitate but get it over quickly, striding with arm stiff at his side and passes them. Until one of security spotted Tristan.

"Hey you!"

We quickly turn around at Tristan and the security.

"Don't look so nervous, you guys are our guests here."

"That's right! I'm your guest!" He hurries away before the security guy can reconsider of something was going off.

As we made to a safe area, Tristan was able to recover his breath as we stand around with him. I do feel bad for him acting like that, knowing they would get trouble for trespassing.

"I think I just had a heart attack!" Tristan exclaimed as his hand held where his heart was.

"Way to play it cool, Tristan. That wasn't suspicious at all." Téa said sarcastic.

I slightly glared at her.

"Mmmph! All right! Every single one of us made it here safe a- a-achoo!" Joey sneezes as Téa dodge the side with a shriek.

"Eeew!"

I started to laugh at her stupidity as Joey sniffs.

"You would never have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." Yugi said.

And we did remember what Joey did. Still it was Weevil damn fault for being a dickhead. Throwing Yugi's rare card like that, if I didn't hesitated that time. I would have sent him to the hospital. I scoff at my own thoughts as I cross my arm. Joey rubs his nose but none notice my crosses arm. Good.

"Speakin' of our wormy friend, looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already lookin' to start some trouble. That slimeball, I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face."

"Or I could punch the living shit out him." I add a commentary as I slightly chuckle.

But I was caught off guard as I notice Yugi was glaring. Must be about Weevil, as we look at one of black-suited tournament. Addressing us to assemble on the pier. We did as what he told us.

"Welcome, all duelists. Please- follow the stairs to meet your host!"

The security gestures broadly to the large castle at the top series of stone step up. We look at it and confirm this is the castle we should go.

"That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus!" Yugi said.

"Then what're we waitin' for!"

People began heading to the stairs in one, two and then larges groups. Looking around the vast forest to reach the cliff. This Duelist Kingdom is breathing taking by the nature surrounded. I was awe to admire it. Even Pegasus seems a bad guy but he sure know how to keep the nature beautiful. I was behind Joey as he was behind Yugi climbing toward the castle. We were stop by Téa spotting something.

"Huh? What do you see, Téa?" Yugi asks.

Téa points at the trees. "It looked like... Ryou."

"Ryou? From school?"

We peer into the trees but find nothing. I was beginning to think Téa is going slightly insane with Ryou sight. There is no way she can see Ryou from our school.

"Again with this Ryou stuff?" Tristan said, already annoyed.

"Where is 'e, Téa?"

"That's two times that I've seen him now. But, he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in my head."

"Good because here I thought I would grab a branch and hopefully poke your head. Stop imagining stuff that aren't real, Téa." I told her to receive a glared from her.

"Come on, we're on a rescue mission, remember?" Tristan reminded us, hoping to avoid another fight.

We turn away as we keep walking to reach the gates of the castle. In there, we see many duelists gathering. We also spot Mai in the crowd. Near pair of duelist whisper about if I think, famous duelist. Then Weevil was there and also Rex. I couldn't help but to glared at them, pathetic and greedy duelist. We begin to hear some duelist about Yugi and Seto.

"Wow, these're all the best duelists in the world! But where's the world champion, Seto?"

"Didn'tcha hear? Some kid beat 'im! On his own turf, too."

"Are you serious? I thought Seto was the best."

"He was, but not anymore. Yugi's supposed to be the kid to beat now."

Joey and Téa smugly nudge Yugi, who seem bit unnerved at this situation. I slightly glared at them as they stop teasing Yugi.

"Attention."

We look at the balcony of the castle to see the same security again.

"Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all."

We watch the balcony; Pegasus will soon appear right in front our eyes.

"Boy, would I like to get just five minutes alone with that guy..." Joey said by noticing his tone.

Then Pegasus appears on the balcony, he was wearing a striking gold-buttoned red suit. Not a hard one to be missing. He gazes down to the crowd as if he was admiring his duelist slaves. At least, that how I picture it. I turn my head to Yugi who was glaring up at Pegasus. Of course, anger because he took Yugi's grandpa soul from us. I look up again and Pegasus continue observing the crowd he then spread his arm as welcomingly and addressing the crowds. Some cheer for him but I didn't.

"Greetings, duelists! I am Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus began. "You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists- but come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games!"

As we listen, I look down at my deck case; I can tell several other duelists are doing the same thing. Including Yugi too.

"I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care; with creativity; and with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips." Pegasus shows in his right hand, holding the dark red gloves. Then the left hand holds two metal stars that fit in the gloves.

Yugi and I put our gloves then put the star chip in.

"You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three-million-dollar prize, you must win ten star chips! Ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel!"

Ten star chips we should win in order to enter the castle. Seem fair enough only it will be difficult to win on dueling to earn them.

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced! State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect! I could tell you what these new rules are- but what fun would that be! You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long!"

Shit.

"Remember- play boldly; think strategically; and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare- both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!"

The crowd cheered for Pegasus as he leaves the balcony. I turn to the gang to first thing to see is Joey worry about the duel tournament.

"Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing. Maybe it'd be best for you to take your star chip back."

"Nah, you keep it. Your little sister's counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her." Yugi deny it as he smiles at him.

"It true, do this for your sister, Joey." I smiles at him.

"Thanks, both of you."

"You can do it! You've just gotta steer clear of the more experienced duelists at first." Téa said as she knows she is going to support us.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of working your way up!" Tristan smiled at us.

"Thanks, you guys. Well, Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes." Joey turns to Yugi and lifts the fist for Yugi

"Right." Yugi nodded as his fist connected to Joey.

The Firework started to shoot up into the bright blue sky from the towers. It the sign to begin the tournament.

"The fireworks! It's starting!" Téa pointed at it.

"It is time." I said.

"Let's do it!"

We begin walking through the meadow as I stayed behind of them. Joey have turn to Yugi and ask him.

"So, what's your plan, Yugi?"

"Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we have a score to settle..."

Joey had a huge grin as I smiled at Yugi. "I was hopin' you'd say that!"

"Crush likes a bug he is, Yugi."

Yugi laugh. "Calm down, Nana."

"Uh, isn't that him?" Téa pointed where Weevil was standing on the path ahead of the edge of the forest.

I felt my body boils of anger of that cheap asshole.

"Huh? Weevil!" Yugi yells at him. "Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!"

But he doesn't answer, instead he turns and runs into the forest. Coward.

"I can't believe it! Weevil's runnin' away!"

"He's a coward, Joey."

But right in the moment we spot Yugi start to run after him.

"Hey- wait up!" Joey said.

We end up running after Yugi to which Weevil leads us down the forest path and moths swarm out in the trees to head in the cloud. I could hear Tristan asking where they came from and Téa. Well, being a little whining bitch over moths.

"At least I catch these things and set them free, uh Téa?" I smirk at her, teasing up a bit.

"Don't you dare, Nana!"

"What? Too chicken to touch them?"

"He's fast, for a small guy!" Tristan again interrupted us.

Maybe you're just slow for a big guy!" Téa pointed out.

"Can someone please shut her whining mouth up?!"

"We're never gonna catch 'im! As long as the whole island's in bounds, he'll keep runnin' all day!"

We reach the clearing forest and spotted Weevil waiting for us.

"There 'e is!" Joey pointed at him.

"Welcome- said the spider to the fly! You flew right into my trap!"

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil!"

It a moment, Yugi's puzzle glows as another Yugi appeared. But older, I blink as I look at it. The look on the face means he's going to have fun crushing Weevil.

"Huh! All right, Weevil, time to find out if you're as good at dueling as you are at running away!" Yugi said, well, not sure.

"Was I simply running away, or cleverly weaving you into my web!" Weevil explains, he pull out a smug smirk on his face.

"It's time to duel!"

"Heheheheh... As you WI-I-I-I-I-I-ISH!"

The moment Weevil's cry, the ground began to shake as we all look uneasy.

"Ah! An earthquake!" Tristan screamed.

We can hear Weevil laughing, evilly. As if he was expecting this to happen and look ready already.

"What have you done?"

The ground rumbles once more as we all gasp and Weevil chuckles. I try to stay where I was but I end up tripping, instead falling on the ground. I felt something grab by my forearm, causing my head to look up. It was the older Yugi who stopped me and carefully pulled me up. We stare for a moment before look at the glowing multicolored line appears in the ground. The earth split into two lines, revealing the area of ground was actually the surface of giant metal door.

"Whoa! The entire ground is transforming!" Tristan exclaim.

The large rectangular patch of grounds open up, equally-large object appears from bellow. The holographic duel arena rise from the depths of the earth at Weevil's back. A large number fifteen on its side. One red and blue, two tall podia of the same colo unfold from it. It was almost the same dueling are where Yugi duel Seto.

"It's gigantic!" Téa was awed.

"Man! These aren't gonna be like the duels back home!"

"You've just stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out!" Weevil said, still having that smug smirk.

"What is that?" Yugi pointed out.

"These giant arenas must be set up all over the island!"

"That is a good explanation or idea, Joey." I told him.

"I'll just meet you on the field!" As Weevil said, runs and jumps on the platform base of red podium. Toss his backpack at his side as the platform rise until he was able to look over the podium. His glasses glinting in the sun as if he was ready to pose for next hit magazine.

"I don't like this. Weevil's a little too cocky." Joey said, believing his gut.

"Same here, Joey. Same here."

Yugi takes the blue podium.

"I noticed that you have just one star chip, Yugi. I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament! Once you're gone, everyone else's chips will be easy pickings!" Weevil point at it.

Not if I take your two first!" Yugi responded as he smirks.

"What?!" Weevil look surprise.

"This will be an all-or-nothing match for the both of us." Yugi explained.

"Ha! Why should I risk both my star chips, when you only have one!"

"Because I have something else I think you want- my whole Duel Monsters deck!"

"So! You'd risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me! Eheheheheheheh! Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all!" Weevil laughs.

Téa look revolted about Yugi's action. "Exterminate?"

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito!"

A trio of bystanders walk through the forest showing up, they were surprise to see Weevil. But the other ask who was the other aka Yugi.

Joey turn around and explaind them. "That guy is Yugi Muto. He beat Kaiba. An' I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler. An' these two? These two are trespassers." He gesture at Téa and Tristan. "Also this one here, is also a duelist." Then he pointed at me.

Tristan, Téa and I groaned as they, well, amazed about it.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil-Yugi match up till the finals!"

The holographic towers light up, the duel is about to start.

"Weevil's a regional champ; no new kid's got a chance against him!"

"Oi!" My scream causes them to jump from their skin. "Shut up and watch the duel!"

Both beings with two thousand life point. Seems Weevil head first as he summon a monster appears as a giant vicious-looking wasp. Killer Needle if I stand correctly. I looked at Yugi as he summoned a mammoth-looking elephant. But it was made as a skeleton. But it was destroyed by Killer Needle. Both were equally match attack. I really don't get it.

"Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to this forest area? If you just look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest. And who thrives in the forest? Bugs! The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest! So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus! I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us! Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me! Ahahahaha!" Weevil explained as he laugh, mocking at Yugi.

"He cheated! He led us here 'cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage!" Joey growls of anger.

"I hate to admit it but he didn't cheat, Joey. This is part of a rule." I said as I slightly bite my finger, anxious I was.

"Go ahead- call me a cheater; you're all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves! And because you didn't, little Yugi's about to get stung!" Weevil begins mocking.

All sudden, Yugi started to laugh.

"What?! How could you be laughing!" This put the edge on Weevil.

"Because; take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now." Yugi said.

Weevil's monster glows with a light then explodes, unsure what really happen. Until I look and he still had his life point. What really happen?

"This makes no sense! My creature was supercharged with a field power bonus! But according to this, Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful!" Weevil was sure angry about his plan.

"Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest!"

"Rrrgh! The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone!"

"No shit." I made a commentary low.

I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of like a home field advantage. And what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage." Yugi got a point there.

"Rrrgh... heeheeheeheeheheheheh! You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Yugi! But figuring out one rule won't be enough! There are surprises hidden under every rock, and I know them all!"

"You can beat 'em, Yugi!" Téa begin to cheer for Yugi.

"Don't let that flea scare ya! He's bluffin'!" Joey also joined.

Weevil summons Hercules Beetle but Yugi summoned Feral Imp. He then add for what I believe a spell card that raise its attack point.

"Heeheehee! You'll have to do a lot better than that! Hercules Beetle, attack!" Weevil command an attack

"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning attack!"

But it didn't take a hit. Something was off right here.

"Yugi's attack didn't even faze that thing!" For love of, Téa shut up.

"Somethin's screwy!" At least Joey seem agree what I was thinking.

"My Imp's Magic Lightning attack should've destroyed your Beetle; is this another trick, Weevil?!" Yugi accuse Weevil but we all know Weevil did a trick.

"No, Yugi, I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attack! And since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp- and continue to eat away at your lifepoints!" Weevil said in somewhat innocent but I glared directly at him.

Yugi's life points drop to one thousand, three hundred fifty. This is not going so great because this bug bastard loves to play dirty.

"Even that four-eyed tick's weakest bugs're gonna be tough to beat, so long as he's got that field power bonus." Joey tight his fist.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly like it can just be turned off." Tristan explained.

"That Weevil's a no-good cheat!" Téa frowned.

"Sorry if ruin your hopes, Téa. But Weevil is Weevil."

"Oh which side are you on?" She place her both hand on her waist.

I scoff. "On Yugi's side, don't start this shit."

Yugi set a monster as Weevil summon his another monster. The one who I didn't want to know, the Bacis Insect but the attack point raise due the special field bonus. Yet Weevil decides to upgrade it with a special card. To which he reveal it Laser Cannon Armor. This is not good, not good at all. Weevil command his attack as Yugi;s monster was destroy.

"Heheheheheh, you'll have to do better than that, if you hope to survive my bug's laser-powered arsenal!" Weevil mock once more.

Both have set cards down.

"That Weevil's got Yugi cornered!" Tristan said.

"Yeah, he can't even counterattack!" Also Joey said.

Weevil continues summoning monster as Yugi continues drawing. There is something going on Yugi's mind. Is he plotting? But then, he look bit tense over something what Weevil said to him.

"Just look at our Yugi; he's so confident up there!" Téa said, admiring it.

"I know! When he's duelin' it's like he becomes a totally different guy!" Joey agrees on Téa.

"He is plotting something." I mutter under my breath.

"Heeheehee, well what do you know! I'm down to my last monstrous insect, and you know what that means, Yugi! You're about to be exterminated!" Weevil can almost taste his victory.

"We'll see what my cards have to say about that!"

Yugi draws again and look at Weevil. "All right, Weevil, I defend with the Dark Magician!" He set it down and appeared.

"Excellent, I'll destroy your very favorite card first! Now, my pet! Power up your laser cannon! Heheheheheheh!"

Weevil commands the attack as Yugi's field start to flash red. I can tell he tries to not blink but I was hoping he can win or turn this table around. But we heard Yugi chuckle as it because Weevil realize the horror.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm."

"Wha! Why are you laughing?!" Weevil demands his answer.

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card." Yugi smirks at him.

"What?!"

"You were so busy grandstanding you paid no attention to the cards I put into play." Yugi explained.

"But I thought they were all monster c-cards!"

"Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise- the power of my "Mirror Force" trap card!" Yugi flip the card.

"Hold your fire!"

The laser cannon fires anyway and Dark Magician appears. Along with an iridescent shield of lights that deflect the laser blast and rebounce back directly to Weevil's field.

"Too late, Weevil, you've already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician. And Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!" Yugi said.

I smiles at Weevil's life point fall to five hundred and fifty-five.

"U-u-ugh... my lifepoints are devastated!"

Téa and Joey were overlapping at Yugi's good plan. I couldn't help but to stop smiling, Yugi finally turn this duel around and he can win this. I know because he can do it.

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil; but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated; your lifepoints are low; and as you yourself said before- you have used up all your monsters!"

"Heheheheheheh! Actually, I lied about that, too!" Weevil smirks.

"Huh!"

"I swear I'll kick the living the shit out of that bug, cheater ass!" I yelled but gladly, Weevil didn't hear it.

"Istill have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings! And thisunconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all!" As Weevil speaks, webegin to notice a wrinkled, pinkies cocoon. Then we hear wet, sloshy throbbingfrom inside. Oh no.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

Both were still barreling hanging on their life point. Yugi will win this duel, I can feel it. We watch as Dark Magician disappeared to the field. Weevil was glaring, piss off since his master plot never successes to pass over Yugi. For all now, we are cheering for Yugi to squash Weevil down.

"Ha! Great play, Yuge!" Joey lift his fist up the sky as he exclaim.

"He wiped out Weevil's army in one move!" Tristan grinned at Yugi.

"All right! You've got 'im on the ropes!" Téa tried to cheer for Yugi.

I didn't cheer except to smiles at him. He quickly took a glance on her before shows off a smile. A confident smile to win this. We got distated until we heard a laughter coming right behind us.

"Yeah, right!"

I turn around and to find it was Mai. She shows up by groups of random duelist. Following her like she was some famous model I see.

"Mai!" Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil's regional champion. He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of!" Mai said, slightly got good point there.

I notice how Téa was feeling annoyed, because of Mai? This turns out pretty good, I should try get on Mai's side if these two start to have a cat fight.

"Nobody asked you! So why don't you just take a hike!" Téa tried to insult.

"And miss the chance to watch a champion like Weevil, as he turns this around? No way." Mai scoff.

"Wow Téa, you suck at insulting. What else, are you gonna tell me to go take a hike over the water?" I smirk at her.

"Who ask you?!"

I laugh at her glaring look.

"How can you stand her like that?" Mai asked me.

I stop laughing as I shrug.

"Yeah, I mean Weevil really came from behind to win the Regionals." Joey interrupted us.

"He's tough and sneaky." Tristan adds a commentary about Weevil.

"Whose side are you two goofballs on anyway?!" Téa was all fuming about this.

"All I'm sayin' is, for Yugi, this is his first official duel." Joey said but he seem a lot calmer and more rational. It is because Mai is here?

"And he's fightin' a champ."

"Mhmhm!" Mai agreed with them.

As Téa was still fuming, she let Mai divide them. I rolled my eyes at Téa jealousy.

"Stop being jealous just because Mai is pretty." I told her.

"Are you even jealous about Mai's look?!" Téa raise her voice because I said that.

"Please, if I was. I wouldn't fume about because you feel out of your league."

Somehow, I heard Mai laughing as she pat my shoulder. "I like you."

"Thanks?"

We watch the duel as Weevil set a monster in defense mode. This is how I felt Yugi needs to be caution about it. Weevil did set a trap card and Yugi need to think a good way how to destroy his trap card. We then heard Yugi said aloud.

"I'll spring your trap, Weevil! But first, The "Monster Recovery" card! It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field! Monsters, return to your cards! Now your trap has nothing to snare. And once my monsters are all safely back in my deck, the Recovery card also lets me draw a new hand." I could tell he shuffle his deck. "Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters, and your trap is sprung."

He summoned a round, puff brown ball. With little wings, okay that is adorable. He command an attack to which active Weevil's trap card. A huge, nasty worm that went straight for the puffy ball monster. Soaking it up from the attack and it was destroyed. Yugi's life point drop to one thousand and fifty. But something is off. It end up Weevil flip summons his monster and it multiplied the attack.

This Larva Moth started to surround itself with silken strands. I don't see it as beautiful, I see it gross. Are we even watching gore movie or what? The strands continue to build around Larvae Moth, as it twists and writhes. Then it became hard, pinkish shell. What the fuck is even that thing?

"Ew. That's just gross." Téa said, feeling nausion.

"Weevil's bug is sealin' itself in a cocoon!" Joey pointed out.

"Just imagine that thing in your room, Téa." I said, teasing her.

"Oh shut up!"

Once again, I saw Mai smirking at my attempt to piss off Téa. I was feeling bit uneasy about this. I turn my attention back to the duel. The cocoon is completed with those wrinkly pinkish. Ew, I can feel my stomach flip itself. Not to mention that sicken squishing sound as it sits there. My eyes move to Yugi, I hope he figure how to kill this thing.

Yugi summon another monster. It a soldier with purple horse. He attack but it wasn't no affected.

"Ah! The field power bonus makes it too strong!" Joey screamed.

His life point drop to seven hundred fifty, I grew worry about it. Yugi cannot lose this.

"Oh no..." Téa look worry.

"Hang tough, Yugi- you'll pop that pus-bag!" Joey try to encourage Yugi.

Then Mai stated to laugh.

Causing Téa to ask her sharply. " Just what do you think you're laughing at?"

"All that stupid cheerleading you're doing. You make it sound like your 'Yugi' still has a chance." Mai said, now sounding bit rude.

"Nngh, of course he does!" Téa was about to smack the living out of Mai but Joey hold Téa back by the arms.

"Don't listen to her, Téa."

"Any duelist that's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has been totally trashed." Mai crosses her arm and look at the duel.

"Nngh-!"

"All of them?!" Joey and Tristan look surprise.

"But, Yugi's got us to help him beat it." Téa look back at them.

I cross my arm. "Yo, Mai. How about this is over, you and I duel."

"Oh? For star chips then? I can easily crush you." Mai laughs.

I frowned. "No, I want to see how tough you are."

Mai blinks as she thought about it. She smirks slightly. "Alright, we'll duel without star chips."

I turn my attention back once more as the duel grow tension. I remained my arm crossed as I watch. Weevil draw then Yugi draws as he set a monster in facedown. Both of them draw and pass turn, just how long this duel was. Yugi will figure how to win this.

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Téa exclaim.

"Ya gotta win this for your grandpa! He's countin' on ya!" Joey said something made him trigger Yugi up. "Then you can't keep lettin' this little creep push you around! Yugi ya gotta get fired up!"

I smiles at Joey as I look Yugi, all getting fired up.

"So d'you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers, or do they just come to you? I mean, don't you realize that your pep-talk nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game?" Mai began to tease.

"How would you know? I bet no one's ever even wanted to be your friend, let alone cared enough to cheer you on." Téa said, trying to back Mai down.

I sigh as I let her deal with this.

"Friends haven't helped Yugi any. He's losing. ...Huh?!" As Mai glances up at Yugi.

Yugi put a grin and thumbs-up at us.

"Yeah! Hey!" Tristan seems fired up.

"Yess!" Same as Joey.

"All right! Well, Mai, from the look on Yugi's face, I'd say that having friends just did help him out. So there!" Téa was surely proud of herself as she sticks her tongue out at Mai.

But Mai wasn't paying attention; no she was more interested in the duel going.

Yugi summon a monster then he combines it with a magic card. To which it fired the cocoon but it end bouncing off. I almost felt disappointed since it didn't do a thing. But instead, we realize the field power it went down. He attacked the field not the cocoon. I see what it was his plan now! He then commands an attack, directly to the cocoon which was a direct hit.

"He did it!"

"Popped it open like a zit!" Joey grins.

But we heard Weevil laughing. The attack seems left a gaping hole of inside of cocoon. We can still hear the icky squishing sound inside. The bug cannot be still alive...

"Huh?"

"Is it still alive?" Téa asks, worry about it.

"I've got a bad feeling we're about to find out..." Joey said.

"See anything?" Téa said nervously.

There was an eerie animal cry and at the same time the gross sloshing. The cocoon turns into a dust.

"It's still... still movin'...!" Joey exclaim.

"Oh no!" I said.

"You're surprised?" Mai said, rolling her eyes.

This creature lifts a leg, realizing how big and green it was. It was the most disgusting monster I have ever seen. It wails again as it rising up unsteady limbs. Weevil once again laughs at his creation. More like bit psycho of something he was being sneaky.

"It must've evolved enough to survive!" Joey says.

"Ugh!" Both Tristan and Téa were disgust about it.

"I told you Weevil was good." Mai say, still focusing on the duel.

The monster I think has grown up. Turns out it was a big green moth after all. Have they considered making bigger dueling podium because that thing doesn't fit right in there? It had yellow horn and antennae, a jewel0like red feather and only eye. The wings have eye-mimicking patches in yellow and red. But Yugi was able to turn this around. I glared at Weevil's cheating.

"Oh no..." I do not like the sound Téa just said.

Both order an attack as both of monster rises above the sky. They made scream of a challenge but there is no way Yugi can't beat it down. No, I must believe Yugi. Not having doubts about him. The monster doesn't have effect but Weevil had other plot, he decides to go plan an attack on Yugi's knight monster. Yet it seems too late as Weevil command the attack. Instead, it attack Yugi's defense monster.

I blink to realize Yugi did something. At first I was excited but in the right moment his dragon-mounted knight was losing points little by little. How? Just how? I need someone to explain me what just happen?!

"Heheheheh. It's poison, Yugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses its Hurricane attack, it releases tons of these tiny toxic particles and your precious dragon-knight combo is being poisoned by their deadly touch! Ahahahahahaha!" Weevil explained.

"Now is the time that I can punch the living shit out of him?" I ask as I turn to Joey.

"No, Yug got this."

I turn to look at the duel and see Yugi summon a spell card. The field became a torrential downpour. Which mean was it possible to wash off the rust-colored disease on Yugi's monster? Yet the red 'eye' on Weevil's monster glints and the energy gather between it thorax and legs. This is not going so well. It attacks a beam obliterating both Yugi's monster. His life point is now currently fifty.

"Yugi! Keep fightin'! You can come back from this!" Joey cheered.

"You're all delusional." Mai said, hoping to drag them down.

"No, Joey's right! Yugi never gives up, and we never give up on him!" Téa responded.

"You're nuts. Weevil has totally annihilated Yugi's strongest monster combo. He's down to fifty measly lifepoints; he can't win, so do me a favor and stop yapping."

"How about all of you stop yapping like a fucking dog and realize Yugi is in trouble?!"

Joey, Téa and Mai blink as they turn to me. But I never let go my gaze on Yugi. I huffed as I tight my fist. "All you do is fight, yelling and do what? This doesn't really help Yugi if the three of you shut your mouth up."

"Then why didn't he see this coming?" Tristan said, as they turn to him.

They were clueless from what did they miss.

"See what coming?" Both ask.

"Whatever it is Yugi's grinnin' about!" Tristan pointed at Yugi who was grinning.

"Uh..." Mai had dumb look, confuse I'll say.

Joey and Téa look up at Yugi. His eyes are closed, made me smiles. Yugi was able to turn this duel aroung.

"You're right; he's got a big smile." Joey said.

"Uh, he's not smiling. I think he's laughing." This caught Téa surprise.

"No way..." Be all surprise you want Mai.

Yugi begins to laugh out loud, making Weevil feeling unsettled. It like if their right mind would be to hear their opponent laugh like that. Yugi already thought how to end this duel. After they have a conversation, Yugi seem to reveal a card, perhaps a monster card. As he summoned, the monster happen to be Summoned Skull. On his field lights up as the ground covered with roiling purple clouds.

"Whoa...! What's that?" Mai asks, surprised.

"Summoned Skull. You'll see." I told her.

This surprise Weevil, but he had a smug look. Yet Yugi said something that shocks Weevil and Mai as well. Surprising I guess, that where I realized it. Everything is wet during that spell card he used even then. Weevil's monster seems really drenched. Which means, Summoned Skull is a lightning type. I smiles wider, he's going to shock the month and end this duel. As Yugi did the entire field was in flame.

Yugi won.

"All right, Yugi!" Joey jumped.

"Way to go!" Tristan exclaim of excited.

"Yeah!" Then both of them hug as they jump.

"He won! I knew you would!" Then Téa joined with them.

I only celebrate with a chuckle as I looked at Yugi. He ends up looking back at me as he lift his thumb. I lift mine as well to him.

"...Impressive. I didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil." Mai said, trying to recover how impress she was.

Later on, both of them climbed down from their podium. Yugi was now standing as he hold the star chips meanwhile Weevils bawling on the ground just because he lost. What a baby.

"Uhhuh! But I'm the regional champion! The regional champion! Nnngh.."

Yugi approaches to Weevil as he towers over him. "You call yourself a champion, Weevil. But you only won your duels through lying and cheating. True champions, they play with honor. They play fair."

That better teach him, and then Joey gets in Weevil face. Which cause to terrifying him.

"Ah, don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug! He's a duelin' disgrace!"

Weevil faints on the ground, hardly surprise. Then Joey removes Weevil's empty dueling glove to put it on.

"And I hereby relieve him of his dueling gauntlet!" Joey grins to himself.

Weevil was eliminated from the tournament. I'm glad; we don't have to see him again. I turn around to see Yugi adds two stars to his gloves. For now he owns three. I give a soft pat on his back, to which caught him bit off guard.

"Great dueling Yugi!"

He chuckle awkwardly. "Thank you."

"Wait so we may now see what Nana deck is?" Joey had star on his eyes.

Mai end up scoffing. "She is new right? Alright, I won't go easy on her."

I sigh as I cross my arm. "It's a fantasy deck, Joey."

Seems his expecting disappointed him. "Seriously? Fantasy? Let me escort you to your ball, princess."

Joey started to laugh as I rolled my eyes to him.

"I might say, it sounds interesting."

I blink as I turn to see Yugi, the still tall one. "Oh, um thanks."

"Can we start to duel now?"

I nod at Mai. This is it, my first dueling. With my first personal deck, I am crossing to hope I do not screw it up. After few years of practice with my mother. Time to show myself I can duel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

* * *

"Hurry up, we cannot delay this duel." Mai said as she basically dragged me to find another duel arena.

The rest were following from behind as I try to keep up the pace. It was almost impossible since Mai was wearing fucking damn boots heels. As we made to a meadow area, there was already a dueling arena. Just for both of us to get in and start to duel. Mai let go my forearm and heads toward the red podium. I sigh as I head to the blue one. I hopped in and withdrew my deck from my deck box. To which was strapped on my left thigh.

"Chop, chop Nana." Mai said, getting on my nerve.

I try to gather air to sooth down my anxious. "I am ready, Mai."

"Good, you know the rules."

I nod.

"We will be cheering for you!" Joey shouted bellow from me.

I look over at them as I smiles slightly. I have notice the tall Yugi didn't change back to the small one, strange. Then turn my gaze on Mai, who become my fist opponent to duel today. I lower my eyes to realize the field advantage.

"Forest, mountain and meadow. " I said as I look at Mai. "I see you choose a well field advantage."

Mai scoff as she place five cards facedown, wait. How can she duel of having those card faces down? Instead, I did not say anything as I look at my five cards.

"I shall leave the beginner first." Mai said, practically teasing.

I shake my head as I picked a looking-corpse monster. "I summon Ghoul Dragon in attack mode."

I place it as it does the sound, the bright light form my monster, a dragon. Looking likes un-dead with black hole-eyes but wings spread wide to reveal the several hole on it. Also the skin hugging on it bone. "With the field power bonus, it will bring the power up over three hundred points."

Mai look horrified. "I thought you said it was fantasy deck!"

"And I wasn't the only one then!" Tristan shouted.

I narrow my eyes at all of them. "I brought surprises."

"Hm!" Mai closes her eyes and start to humming mystically.

"What the...?"

I can tell everyone is watching Mai from what she is doing. I took a notice; her five cards were face down on the surface. She continue humming, something seem really off.

"Whaddaya think you're doin'!" Joey asks.

"Divining my card. I have to mystically choose which one of them's the best." Mai responded.

I was pretty freak out about this. "Say what?"

"I'm a psychic, Nana." Mai said, open one eyelid.

"Shit..." I mumble to myself.

"And the best card would be... Mm. The Harpie's Lady!"

A monster appeared on the mountain, with loud caw. The hand and feet are talons, blue, feather wings sprout from the back of each arm; she has a tail of blue feathers as well. The skin was light-blue, pretty and fierce lady with unnaturally red hair and skintight top and leggings. I realize it has an advantage attack points.

"Her strength is boosted by the mountains' field bonus!"

It raises the attack as Mai command the attack, my life point went straight to thirty-sevenhundred life point.

"Am I going bit harder on you, sweetheart?" Mai laugh as she closes her eyes. "Oh cards, speak to me! Mm-mm-mm... And I'll choose again without looking!"

She places another card facedown, damn it.

"Oi! Don't let Mai tease you!"

I blink as I look to see it was Joey.

"He's right! Don't let that sack-hag bring you down!" Téa shouted, strange.

I nodded at them as I look at Mai; serious was written on my face. As I drew a card, the corner of my lip curled up as I place it facedown.

"Oh? You're not attacking?" Mai crosses her arm.

I shake my head. "I guess I'm having a feeling." I slowly grin at her. "Feeling of fun!"

"What? Dueling is not about fun, you twat."

I shrugged.

"Hey! Don't you call her twat, you stupid!" Téa yelled at Mai, trying to insult her.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

I nod. Then Mai command the attack but I couldn't help but to laugh. Which it got her curious.

"What are you laughing?!"

"Well, the thing is." I tap the side of my chin with my index finger. "This monster is an effect, so if any of my opponent commands an attack. I can flip it and... Well the rest is for you to find out!"

"What?!"

As I did, I flip my monster to reveal a female with legs of dragon, helmet as two-set horns on each side and claws of dragons. The scale is darker and the dress did not have any sleeves or tank-top as the flow dress was open in the middle. The skin was combining with the color of blue-skins that matches the scale. It had its own scepter with the nail of dragon, it kneel down before launch directly to Mai. Dropping to twenty-one hundred life points.

My monster returns back but as defense position by kneeling down and scepter lay down.

Mai glared at me. "What was that?!"

"Oh that's Draco Magam. See, I don't own hardly creepy monster."

I could hear the cheering of three of them, but Yugi only gave a short nod. Probably appreciate my lack of plan.

"Hmph! I'll take stronger monster than your fantasy wimps to beat my Harpie's Lady! Now, I'll play this lovely card without even looking." She put it another face down. "I'll give you a hint; it's an equipment magic card that will help me defeat your next card in one turn."

"Whatever is, you psychic stuff won't terrify me down." I said as I withdrew another one yet another obnoxious feeling came through. 'Wait, can she tell what my next monster is?'

I look over at the duel then to my deck, I end up shaking my head. 'No, I wouldn't let her freak me out. Either way, I'm going to put another defensive monster. Just in case.'

I thought as I set it down.

"Running scared, huh? Well let me show you my surprise... Cyber Shield! To juice up my Harpie's Lady!"

A glossy, metallic-maroon armor that raises that Harpie Lady's points pretty damn high. She caws and dives with both clawed feet first onto my defense monster. She end up destroying my mechanic dragon as it was destroying right in my eyes. At least, it did protect my life point.

I clench my jaw. Just how she is doing that?

Mai laughs. "This is so much fun! In case you were wondering, the next card you were thinking of won't work either."

I let out a hint of smirks, it caught Mai off. She frowned of her confusion. "Why are you smirking there?"

"Me? Smirking? Silly of me, I could have spoiled the beans." I chuckle as I look at my deck. 'Believe in the heart of the card.'

Mai glared. "Hurry up!"

I drew another deck as I look at it, yes. This is the one I needed.

"Well, Mai. It was the pleasure to duel with you and the tips of my friends." I said as I turn to Yugi, who titled the side of his head.

"What?"

"Because I play this! Inferno field spell!" I slam down my field spell.

The entire duel field slowly changes to red, gooey river with several rocks around it. I notice how Harpie Lady's attack point went back to original one. I smiles as I look at Mai.

"Wait what?!"

I rub the nostril of my nose. "Wait when you see this."

"What?! Hurry up!"

I flip Draco Magam in attack mode then I lift one the card that was on my hand. "There's taste of fear, when the servant call. Burn smoke tame the land, burn claim it all." I said as if I was narrating a fairy tale. "Tis, was a legend. A legend I possess, inferno belongs to his land. I cannot summon if I have one or more monster in my graveyard."

I notice the shocking expression on Mai's face.

"For I summon, The High King Dragon! Razantakao in attack mode!"

As I slam down my card, we can the bubble forming on the lava. To end up slowing rising as it stream down, creating a face. A red sharp and large face, wings slowly spread as the nostril snort short fume. This dragon has three set horn to form like a crown, white fur around bellow it neck. Mai never left her eyes at Razantakao.

"And I command my attack; fist Draco Magam directly to your Harpie Lady."

Mai life point went down to two hundred.

"I almost forgot this field will raise five hundred attacks to any fire monster." I smiles.

Mai again was speechless as she looks at my dragon. "W-What?"

"Attack directly to her life point!"

The dragon open his mouth as it form crispy-sound of fire and spread out directly to Mai's life point to one hundred.

"So Mai? I end my turn."

"I take everything I said about her deck." Joey said as I turn my head to them.

"Whoa just whoa. A powerful monster?" Téa was awed.

"But what Mai would do? She has no monster on her field?" Tristan asks as he looks at Mai.

I turn over to Mai and realize her shocking was dismissed.

"I did underestimate you, Nana. Let's call it a day."

"Huh? You're forfeiting?"

"Of course, you show me what kind your deck is." Mai said, gathering her deck.

The monster in the field disappeared as I stayed there confuse.

But Mai smiled across from the duel platform and gave a thumb up. "For now, I'm going to duel that twerp Joey."

I felt a sweatdrop, of course. Once I was off from the podium, Yugi, well the tall one appeared in front of me.

"It seems you know your strategy to win this?"

"Oh, yes. But it was with a little help." I said.

Yugi blinks. "Oh? Believe in the Heart of the card?"

I nodded. "I took bit practice with my mother; she had won almost four times. In the fifth time, I won by using that advice."

Yugi smiles as he nodded. "Now we get to watch Joey first time to duel."

I smiles as we look at Joey but I turn to Yugi. I get the feeling this is not exactly the Yugi I know, this was more someone else. I wouldn't mind to become friend with this person. But for now, we need the small Yugi back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

* * *

As we walk down on further path, after Joey have successfully won his first two star chips against with Mai. I was that hardly surprise he actually won against Mai, figuring out her sneaky trick using perfume on her card. That could explain how Mai was going easy on me, at least, she forfeit the duel because my monster scared her. We watch Joey gloating over his star chips in his duel gauntlet. I look at mine to which I was able success two as well. It was easy match, just barely got hang on.

"Whoo-whee! Haheh, two stars! Hmhmhm, this is so awesome, I can't believe it happened! Am I cool or what! Heheheh!" Joey stares at it once more.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?" Téa said with her arm cross.

"Cut 'im some slack, Téa. Did you ever think Joey would actually beat Mai in a duel?" Tristan added as he watches his friend polish the star chips with his sleeves. He had a childlike glee at his first major-league duel victory. "I mean, Joey... Who wouldn've thought?"

"I'm hardly surprise as you are guys; never had I thought Joey'd win against Mai." I said as I smiled for him.

"I knew he'd do it! I'm really proud of you, Joey." Yugi commented as he grins for Joey.

"Yeah!" Joey threw fist on the air but to quickly end on clenching on his stomach. "Ugh, all that duelin' made me hungry! Did any of you guys remember to bring any food wit'cha?"

"Sorry, Joey." All of said in union.

"Ogh! What were thinkin', comin' here wit' no food? How're we ever gonna get through the rest of the competition without anything to eat?" Joey continues clenching his stomach.

"That's a good question, Joey. This dueling really takes it out of you, and I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here." Yugi said, looking around.

"Well, we better do something fast! I've gotta have my five basic food groups, or else- it's metabolic meltdown!" Téa said, slightly freaking out.

"Hey, chill out, you guys, I got it covered!" Tristan tries to calm everyone down.

We all turn to Tristan. "Yeah?"

He holds up a book. "Check it out, the Great Outdoor Survival Guide!"

Joey, Yugi and Téa look at Tristan less than enthusiastic. I in the other hand happen to stare blankly at Tristan cover plan.

"Ugh." Yugi and Téa said together.

"Can we eat it?" Joey point at it.

"Better than that, it lists all the plants, berries, grasses we can eat!" Tristan said enthusiastic.

"Eeew!" All of them said union.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You guys are bunch of little babies."

"Do I look like a squirrel, ya big doofus?!" Joey complains but he lift his nose as he smell something. "I don't need your dumb book anyhow; I smell somethin' cookin' that-a-way! Hah! See yuh!"

Joey points down the path then took off in that direction. Leaving us standing there dumbfounded. We later follow him through the trees in that same direction, to which can be seen the sparkling ocean. Also the crashing roaring as well, how much I dislike the beach.

"He's hallucinating." Téa said.

"Don't be so sure. Ya know, it wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose." Tristan point at his nose.

"I agree with Tristan."

Téa narrow her eyes at me.

We reach to a campfire with three skewered fish roasting over it. I couldn't help to notice how good it smells. We are hiding behind the rocks within view of it. It was really roast up, to I beat the meat on it must be really warm and soak taste. Oh Ra, it made my mouth watery.

"Mmm, aw man, I just love barbecued fish!" Joey grins as he hold his stomach.

"Smells good..."

"Aw, yeah and I bet it tastes even better!" Joey jumps up and runs toward the campfire.

The three gasp at his audacity but I shake my head.

"What make you think those fish are yours to eat?!" Téa shout him.

"Hey, trust me, we eat first and ask questions later! Your stomachs'll thank me!" Joey laughs as he hurries off toward the fish.

"Joey! Ugh, he'd say anything to fill his belly!" Téa frowns.

Tristans folds his arm. "Some people have absolutely no self-control."

Yugi and Téa look at Tristan. "Huh?"

I only raise an eyebrow at him. And then Tristan demonstrated us as he vaults over the rock and runs after at Joey. I end up sighing at their goofy behavior. I have heard Téa letting out a gusty sigh.

"Ugh..."

We end up joining them either way but stay the other side of the fire. I hover my hand on my stomach as it growls. I really want to take a nibble on that fish but I couldn't take something that is not mine. We watch as Tristan and Joey started to chow down on the fish. Damn, I wish I could have brought some food. All of sudden, a tanned, muscled, bare-chested man just climb over the edge of the top of the cliff. Spotting us at the campsite.

"Enjoy yourselves, you fish thieves, this is your last meal!"

We have noticed as we look at the stranger standing at the edge of the cliff.

"How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers! Has no one taught you manners—"

A wave crested the cliff as it lands right on top of him. When it went back, the strange person disappeared. We watch all this, a bit nonplussed.

"Uh..." Yugi and I said.

"So, can we eat now?" Joey asks.

The same person was able to climbs back. "Alright, let's try that one more time.

I heard Téa mutters behind me. "I knew this was a bad idea..."

"Rrgggh, how dare you steal my fish, you bottom feeding thieves!"

"Heeey, chill out, guy, it's just a few fish." Joey said as he wave his hand front of the stranger.

"A few fish that do not belong to you! And to steal a fisherman's catch is to prove you have no honor!" The strange shakes his fist at Joey.

"A dueling glove...? Wait a second! Aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-rank ocean duelist?" Yugi ask as he point at the guy's glove.

He looked at Yugi bit out of rage. "Mmmgh and who might you be?"

"Yeah, you're that freaky fish guy." Joey said as he gave a smug smile.

"I am NOT a freaky fish guy! I am Mako Tsunami, duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!" The Mako guy yelled.

All sudden, I heard Téa starting to giggle over something. Which cause the Mako guy look surprise yet annoying about having this moment ruin. Meanwhile I sit there awkwardly.

"Ehh, what are you laughing about?" The Mako guy asks.

"Heheh, your head! You've got company!" Téa point out a little pink octopus cawling all over at Mako's diving goggles.

"Huh...?"

Joey started to laugh as the Mako guy was able to take the octopus away from him and throw it over the cliff. I almost felt bad for the octopus but then Joey and Tristan cries out.

"No, don't!" Both have rush over the edge of the cliff.

I roll my eyes at their action to eat that octopus. He turns back to Yugi.

"Hunh, are you telling me that those two are here as duelists?"

"Actually it just Joey and Nana. I'm Yugi Mutou, sorry about your fish."

He blinks as he looks at Téa. "You're Nana?"

She shakes her head and pointed at me.

"Oh." He sure doesn't seem surprise. "You? You're Yugi Mutou, the only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?" He laughs as he grins. "What a fine surprise! It will be my very greatn honor to face you in a duel!"

"Same here, Mako." Yugi smiled him back.

"I must apologize; I've been ungracious. If you are friends of Yugi Muto, please! Come sit down, eat your fill!" Mako took his chance to sit down as Joey and Tristan return backs.

"Tha-a-anks!" They both said at the same time.

"You are welcome." Mako grins.

"Feeding frenzy!" Bot still say.

We started to much on the fish, oh Ra. The bitter and saltiness mix with roasted fit perfectly. I can feel my tongue dancing of wonderful taste, it almost made my stomach to stop growling. I can now die happy fish person eater. I was too occupied of eating that I wasn't able to capture what everyone was saying. Later after we have eaten the food, Joey was the first one to burp out.

"Wow, that was good!"

"You don't have matter." I said to Joey.

"So sorry, Princess." Joey chuckle as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Téa ask Mako.

"I've had to fend for myself since I was a tadpole. But it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook." Mako explain.

"So-o-o, what brings you here to the competition?" Yugi ask all innocently.

"I was raised on a fishing boat, where I learned to love the sea, so if I win here, I would love a vessel of my own. Of course, I'll have to beat a few duelists first." Mako said as he laughs.

"Your own boat? How great would that be, living life out on the big blue sea!" Téa said of all excited.

"Yes and end up swallow by the tidal waves." I mutter to myself to hope no one heard it.

"Yes, the ocean is amazing, and we have shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles, and when it is angry, by the shifting tides..." Mako got all with feelings as he scratches the back of his head, a bit sheepish at his passionate speech. "Ehaha, excuse me, I didn't mean to be so serious."

"Oh no, don't apologize!" Téa smiles at him.

"Well, surely someone has a crush on fishermen." I smirk at Téa as she glared at me.

"You saved our hides! We'd be starvin' without you! This's really been great; thanks again!" Joey said, thanking him.

"Leaving so soon, are you...?" Mako said, narrow his eyes.

We all stood up preparing to leave.

"Nice meeting you, Mako!" Téa wave at him.

"Maybe we'll meet up in the competition." Yugi hoped it.

I notice that Mako went to pick up his harpoon. "We certainly will... sooner than you think, my friend!"

"Huh?"

He threw his harpoon directly at us. At the moment I thought he was going to kill us. But it lands at Yugi's feet, point embedded into the rock. We got terrified at this close to miss.

"Guhhh!"

Mako laugh."I treated you to dinner; perhaps you will... honor me with a duel."

"He's nuts!" Joey huffed as he glared.

"No, but I am an expert fisherman. And you have taken my bait!" Once again he laughs.

I slowly facepalm my face.

"What bait?" Téa asks.

"Why, the fish, of course! I laid it out and lured you three right in! But I never expected to catch Yugi Muto!" He explains.

"Aahh, forget this crazy chicken-a'-the-sea, Yugi." Joey suggested to Yugi.

"Can't we just give the guy back a few fish?" Tristan said, looking for solution.

"This guy is a maniac fish, deal with it." I told them.

"I reeled in another duelist a short time ago, but he was not a worthy opponent. But a duel against you, Yugi, would be a true test!" Mako point directly to Yugi.

And a dim blight appeared as I look to realize the taller Yugi was out.

"Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge!"

The waves crash and foam against the end of the cliff. From the seas rises yet another holographic arena, but this time with number sixteen on the side. Great, just great.

"Behold, Yugi Muto! We shall battle beside the majestic sea!" Mako stand in between-front of the arena.

I notice the three look nervous but the tall Yugi seems was holding a weighing the situation. I gave a soft pat on his back as he turns his head to me. He smiles as he head to the blue podium meanwhile we stay to watch. If I stand correctly, this could be field bonus so it could must be half land and half sea. We can tell both of them put the stakes of two star chips. Mako was smart enough to put two if he wants to continue dueling this kingdom. Both begin with two hundred life points.

"This should be some match!" Téa said, already getting so confident.

"Sink that soggy sucker, Yugi!" Joey threw his fist as he, well, cheer for Yugi.

"Can I stay far away from this?" I said, holding my stomach.

"Sea sick?" Téa said putting a smug face.

I glared at her as I tight my fist to able make a bone crack to scare her.

Mako was the first one to begin to duel. But I couldn't see no monster summon.

"This I don't like." Joey said.

"The ocean conceals many things beneath its shifting surface." Mako said, fierce on his eyes.

I wasn't sure what is going on but it was making Yugi feel uncomfortable about this duel.

"Rrgh! As long as that thing stays submerged, I can't attack!" Yugi said.

"I promise he won't stay submerged for very long!" Mako said, sounding he won't promise.

"This sounds something out of a romantic movie." I said, looking dumbfounded at this duel.

"Are you okay?" Tristan was the first one to ask.

"I'm fine." I told him as I shook my thoughts away.

"Somethin's fishy! How can he fight what he can't see?!" Joey pointed out.

"Beats me." Téa shrugged.

"This is totally bogus!" Tristan crosses his arm.

I narrow my eyes at them. Alas, I didn't say nothing.

I continue to watch as Mako started to laugh, possible throwing some few commentary at Yugi. Yugi then summon his monster. Yet, Mako surprise an attack to Yugi's monster. A giant squid that was hidden under water took out its tentacles to reach up from the surface. It was tan with bright red sucker then wraps around Yugi's monster.

"Ugh!" Joey and Tristan said as they both look horrified.

"What is that?" Téa point it out.

"It's a monster, Téa." I rolled my eyes.

Once it was wrapped around Yugi's monster, it holds up on the air as Yugi's monster struggle to break free.

"Whatever it is, it's bad news for Yugi!" Joey exclaim, worry at the same time.

The great monster squeezes Yugi's monster to breaks up into shards, defeated. I couldn't help but to look at Yugi to find his face. Suggesting he doesn't agree this duel idea.

"Yugi..." I mutter to myself.

"Wow, and that was just his opening move!" Téa exclaim as her eyes grew wider.

Once more the tentacles sink back as Yugi life point drop to seventeen-four hundred. The moment I took to realize the field ability. It must have boost Mako's monster attack. Back to duel, Yugi summon another monster and end his turn. Yet, Mako summons another monster to which we end up hearing a strange squealing cry.

"I hope is not a baby crying." I said, as I look the rest but they were eye-glued on the duel.

Unser what really happen but it seems Yugi solve this out.

"All right!" Joey grins.

"What?" Téa asks.

"Are we getting bit dumb today?" I told that to Téa as she slowly frowned at me.

"Yugi can't see Mako's monsters, but he knows they're all underwater, and water conducts electricity!" Joey explained to Téa.

"Oh... so they're vulnerable to the Feral Imp's electrical attack!" Téa gasp. "Whoa, that is so smart!"

"No shit, Sherlock." I added.

Once again, Téa glared at me.

Yugi command an attack as the bolt of lightning hits at the water. A spinning column of water emerges from the surfaces, exactly where Yugi hit it.

"'S a fish-fry!" Joey exclaim.

But the moment we realize, Mako still has all of his life points. A looking jellyfish appeared on the field, but then it hide back on the underwater. Then another several tentacles shoots from the waves and it lift Yugi's monster into the air then squeeze it. It destroys as Yugi's life point went down to fourteen-eight hundred. Yugi will turn this duel around. Yugi summons another monster, looking-like wolf he then combine it with a magic spell. The wolf begins to howls to the moon. But seems Mako has another idea.

"Will this ass stop being a dick?" I glared as I fold my arm.

"Not really." Téa said, as she folds her arm as well.

A look giant sea serpent and ugly one.

"Whoa, that is one big fish!" Joey looked at it.

"Do you want to catch that fish?" I said, teasing Joey.

"No thanks!"

Mako's monster threw a wave but it did not look attacking. Instead the wave crash against Yugi's dueling podium, showering him with seafoam. I looked at Mako who had a cheerful face. All he did was to wash off the entire field with water.

Mako laughs. "You should consider yourself lucky, Yugi. In my previous duels, when Kairyu-Shin attacks, absolutely nothing is left standing in its wake. I think it was quite considerate of my pet to leave you a little patch of dirt to stand on! Don't you?"

I looked at Yugi who wasn't much consoled.

"... Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sides by the sea...?" Mako looks deadly serious. "All men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean. Even the greatest of fishermen."

"You mean your father..." I was caught off surprise when Yugi mention that.

We look at Mako who leans on the duel console. "My father was a great fisherman. He taught me my love of the sea. But... one day the sea... took him..."

We all looked at him, another speech but this time. It was really painful. "I loved going out on the boat with my father. Just the two of us, and the big, beautiful ocean! Never suspecting that the sea would turn on us."

He began to explain about he was no older than thirteen. He was on small, white fishing boat in the middle of the ocean, no land or other boats in sight as he said. Mako and his father pull a rope of the anchor aboard. It say his father told a storm is blowing in, and mention about his father have learn to never take chances with the sea. Mako said as the storm got closer, he wasn't able to hold on the rope but his father sacrifice himself to tied Mako as a huge tidal wave towered over their tiny boat.

"When the storm finally died out, our little boat had washed ashore." Mako said.

I almost felt a tear coming down from the corner of my eyes as I took the chance to wipe it out.

"My father was right, I had been perfectly safe but because he had stopped to tie me down, he had no time to secure himself to the mast! I thought I had lost him forever- but then I noticed that our lifeboat was missing!" Mako said, clenching his fist. "I know my father is alive! So I will win this contest, buy a ship, and search the seven seas until I find him! That is why I duel, Yugi, that is why I must win, and you must lose!"

"I understand, Mako, believe me; but I still can't let you win." Yugi said.

This made Mako smiles a bit then grins outright. Delighted at this challenge.

"Oh, wow." Téa said, feeling all touch since I heard her sniffing.

"Mako duels for his dad like Yugi duels for his grandpa." Joey said as he wipes some his tears.

"Whoa, this is too intense!" Tristan exclaim.

The duel return as Yugi summon another monster. Yet it faces-up defense mode, but little to remember the field power bonus. Yet Mako teases about his undersea monster. Mako summons another monster, already possessing three monsters on the field.

"Man, Yugi's guy is outnumbered three-to-one!" Joey said, worry.

"Actually, no. Keep watching." I told him.

"His Stone Soldier's about to become fish-food!" Joey screams as I rolled my eyes.

Yet something is going to happen, as Mako look confuse at Yugi. Yugi switch his monster to attack mode, the monster stand up as it made Mako look shocked and surprise. Surely, Mako did say Yugi cannot attack his sea monster since they're underwater. Yugi then put a field that made his monster to destroy the moon. We look completely stunned as Yugi's monster destroys the moon, to cause explode as loud noise and bright light. Causing us to flinch away to cover our face.

It which cause the field's ocean to move rapidly again. Yet it reveals Mako's three monsters on the field around Yugi's monster, gasping for water. Like a normal fish. I smiles as Yugi command the attack and the send his other monster directly to Mako's life point that drop to sero.

Téa hops up and down as Joey with Tristan flex their muscles. I, in the other hand, was clapping to Yugi.

"Hahaha! Way to go, Yugi!" Téa exclaim.

"Yeah!" Both said.

As they got down the duel arena has disappeared.

"I am down to one star chip, but I will start over again!" Mako said as he hand the two star chips to Yugi.

"And I bet you'll do fine." The Tall Yugi took it as he smiles.

"You'd win that wager! Ha!"

Yugi and Mako clasp their hand together. Which this means they are now friend/rivals. Friendenemy then? I giggle as I smiled both of them.

"You know, I can't help but like that Mako. He's such a great guy and all. I hope he finds his father someday." Téa said.

"Mmm-hmm." Joey nod.

Then Mako's stomach grumbles that we could hear.

He laughs. "my friend, dueling you is hungry work!" He took off running to jump over the cliff into the ocean before as he yells. "Time for Mako to fish again! Farewell!"

He lands in the ocean and swims away; still laughing, Joey, Tristan and Téa are nonplussed as I laugh at their reaction.

"'Bye, Mako..." Téa said.

"Yes do say good-bye to your boyfriend." I pat her back as she growls at me.

"Wish he'd bring us some fish..." Tristan said, sounding wishful.

"We'd have to duel him again..." The Tall Yugi said, joking as I smiled at him.

The trio started to laugh as they turn and walks away. I looked at Yugi who was glancing at the sea beyond the edge of the cliff.

"Coming?"

This made snap his gaze as he turns to me. "Sure, let's go."

I nodded as we went to catch them up.

"Not a problem! We've still got my Great Outdoor Survival Guide!" Tristan remind them.

Téa laughs. "No way!"

"G'head, Tristan, eat all the pages you like!"

We end up laughing as the tall Yugi looked at me. And I end up looking him back, to the end of this dueling and friend moment, we both exchange smiles at our goofy friend.


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **I apologize for not updating 30 years later. I lost interest on this site but here I am again. But not long time – I'm other website so you can find me there if you do have an account that is lmao**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

Current state we are somewhere on a path in the scattered forest and meadows. I was lost in my thoughts about this whole dueling and why I'm part of here for what. I wasn't sure, all I know I still have four stars chip; I only need six more in order to enter the castle right? I pretty think so. If I was that lucky, perhaps another duelist would appeared right in front of me. I could tell I was too much over my cloud to even hear them talking just in the right moment, a scream was able to bring me back to earth.

"What's that?!" Tristan ask, scare as he looks around.

"Help me, somebody, please!"

"What was that?" I ask trying to come back reality.

We all look down at the path, spot one of Pegasus' goons in charge of the tournament. Was holding a young duelist in a chokehold and drag him away. We can see the young duelist yelling and kicking to break free.

"Aaaagghhh, let go of me, somebody help me!"

"Hold on, kid, we're comin'!" Tristan took off as we stood there to watch.

"Help, you gotta help me!"

We watch as Tristan lunges for Pegasus' goons, cocking back a fist. "Let that kid go!"

He screams as he punches at Pegasus' goons. But he did not let go the kid, as the kid continues screaming. I was beginning to ask will  
Tristan actually punch him down. I shake my head as I saw Tristan was able to throw him. But end up being delivers a flying kick on his face. Tristan falls to the ground, holding the pain.

"Tristan you suck." I said

"Ugh... I'm off the big guy..." Tristan said as he was on the ground.

I look at the kid who tries to run away yet Pegasus' goons grab by the arm.

"Put me down!"

"Quit squirming, ya little brat!"

"You heard'im, needle-head! Put the kid down!" Joey pointed at them.

"What d'yo think you're doin'?" Yugi ask.

"This is none of your business. This duelist lost his star chips and the rules say he's to be kicked off the island!"

"And the kid is causing you trouble by not wanting to leave?" I said as I shake my head.

"But I didn't lose my chips in a duel, they were stolen from me! My cards, too!" Said the kid.

"I don't care what lame excuse you have, kid you need star chips to duel and you haven't got any, so you're shippin' outta here! Those're the rules; those are my order from Pegasus himself." Said the goons as he left.

We finally see Tristan getting up as he rubs his head.

"Ugh, that big creep! I saw we follow 'im!"

Tristan suggested as we all did. We end up following them to which end up heading straight to the dock. To which we see the goon bring the struggling pink-shirted kid to the small rowboat. As we realize it was guarded by a couple of other tournament suit. We weren't sure what is going on until we got closer to it. The kid was already been toss to the rowboat.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted as we run up the path toward the boat.

"Hey you!" Yugi call him again.

"You again?!" Said the goon.

"What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?" Yugi ask once more as he got closer.

"Well, I couldn't see his face—i-it was covered with a bandanna. But he was little guy, and he challenged me in the meadow."

"He challenged you to a Duel Monsters game?"

I raise an eyebrow at this situation.

"Yeah but as soon as I put my star chips and Duel Monsters deck down, he snatched'em up and ran off with them!"

"You shouldn't be shipped off the island for that! We'll get your star chips back." Yugi reassure the kid as he smiles.

I look over at the goon who folds his arm and get between Yugi and the boat. "This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes. Anyone without a star chip ships out."

"Then we'll get his chips back by that time." Téa said, being positive about this.

Tristan punches his palm as I cross my arm.

"We won't let you bully him out of the game!"

"Nope! We'll catch that little thief and bring 'im to justice! Believe me, kid, you can count on us to track I'm down and get those star  
chips back!" Joey exclaim.

"But who are you guys?" The Kid asks.

"We're the guys that're gonna save your chips! Don' worry, ya got the ba-rilliant mind a'Joey Wheeler on the case, and I always get my man."

I tried to not laugh about that part, surely it sounded bit gay. So I bit my lip to shut my laughter away.

"Ugh..." I could heard Yugi, Téa and Tristan groaning in the behind Joey.

"Even if he's just a kid." Joey point at the path. "Onward, troops!"

And we begin to search for the bully to which end up somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"So what's you're ba-rilliant mind tellin'ya now, Sherlock?" Tristan asks as he looks at Joey.

"Beats me. Right now, the only thing my brilliant mind is doin' is givin' me a brilliant headache!"

I shake my head of disappointed.

"Well, maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime. It's over there!" Yugi said as he runs over to an arena with one hundred and  
forty six stamped on the side, and sits down on the ground. And we followed him as we made it we turn to Yugi.

"Think the thief'll come back?" Joey asks.

"He just might, and we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime." Yugi explained.

"Good plan, Yugi." I said to him.

I couldn't help but to feel we were being watch.

"Yeah, but don't forget one of those heads is Joey's. That's sorta like subtractin' one brain!" Tristan said, putting up as a joke.

Joey sarcastically laughs at Tristan.

All of sudden someone leaps out of the bushes.

"Ahh-ha! I've found you at last, Yugi!"

I took to realize everyone stands up again, ready for anything but I only stood there.

"That must be the kid we were looking for!" Joey exclaim.

"I can handle'im." Tristan said, getting ready.

"I hope so, you're twice his size!" Téa pointed out.

"Just try me, ya big dork!" Said the kid, taunting at them.

"Back off kid!" Tristan yells.

"And hand over the star chips you swiped from that other duelist!" Joey protested the kid.

"Hold on. I think I know what this kid's after, he wants to duel." Yugi said, stopping Tristan and Joey.

"Huh?" Both said at the same time.

Yugi turn to the kid. "That's what you want, right? You wanna duel me?"

"Aww, you better believe it!"

I rolled my eyes. In no time, Yugi already slides into the blue dueling podium as the kid head to the red. And us, the usual, we stay below to watch.

"I don't get it."

I turn to Joey.

"Why is Yugi goin'to the trouble a' duelin' this guy, when we can just take those star chips away from 'im?" Joey asks.

"Y'know sometimes I don't think even Yugi knows why he does half the stuff he does." Tristan said, raising an eyebrow.

"About?" I decide to join in.

"You know." Tristan turns his head to me.

"Huh, yeah. It's kinda weird. D'ya think it has something to do with his Millennium Puzzle?" Joey asks as he pointed it out.

After Joey said that, we saw the same bright light. To which again, appeared the tall Yugi. I look over at the kid that got scared. I raise but one eyebrow at the kid, he did ask to duel so what's the point to get so scare right now?

"Now, how many star chips will you wager?" The tall Yugi asks.

"To wipe you out? Five!" The kid responds.

The tall Yugi place five as the kid scatter them on the consoles. I stood there as I watch, but my gazes were interrupted by the sound of Téa talking.

"What does Yugi see that we don't? It's like he's looking into the other player's soul."

"Hey soul, shmool. I can see from here that kid's gonna get his butt kicked!" Joey exclaim.

"Maybe, but Yugi should hurry if he plans to get those star chips back to the boat in time." Tristan said, remind us.

"Don't worry, Tristan. He'll win the chips, and we'll be back at the dock with time to spare." Téa reassure him.

But I didn't say nothing as I just stood there silence to watch the duel. They began their dueling as the kid summons his first monster, a giant, vicious venus flytrap with long, thorny vines and bright pink petals. Ugly I guess, the kid turn ended as Tall Yugi summons his Winged Dragon and counter it with the attack. Which end up burning the kid monster up. Dropping to fourteen hundred life point. Yet something happen that made the kid pull down his bandanna.

"Look!" Joey point.

"It's Kabia's little brother!" Téa said.

"Who…?" I was bit dumbfounded.

"The little brat that we saw when Yugi duel Seto?" Joey said.

I stare at Joey as the memory core hit the back of my brain. "Oh."

Kaiba's brother pulls off the hat to let down his bushy black hair. Then throw it away as he explain about thanks to Yugi, Pegasus is trying to take over KaibaCorp. Yet, I continue to not seem care about KaibaCorp but he should not be there. Kaiba's brother began to explain how he knew about it and how he tries to escape Pegasus' goon. He groan, pretty much upset the whole thing. But he continues to blame Yugi. He summons another weak monster as Yugi counter attack.

"Battling me won't bring your brother back, and we want to stop Pegasus as much as you do! He's taken my grandfather prisoner." The Tall Yugi explains.

"That's right; Pegasus is the bad guy here! Can'tcha see that, ya crazy little kid?!" Joey explains in hope to bring the kid into sense.

"You're wrong! I have to protect my brother's company and Yugi's the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over." Kabai's brother said.

"Wait; I get it. Mokuba is trying to save his brother's company by defeating Yugi in a duel. So Pegasus doesn't get to face Yugi at all!" Téa explain.

"Whaddaya mean?" Tristan ask as he look at Téa.

"Whaddaya mean 'what do I mean'?!" Joey look at Tristan.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Tristan pointed out.

Joey whaps himself on the head. "Sorry, what did you mean, Téa?"

Téa sighs. "If Mokuba can keep Pegasus from beating Yugi, he won't be able to take over Kaiba's company."

I blink at them but I once again decide to stay quiet. But I realize where this Mokuba kid was, he disappeared.

"My star chips!" The Tall Yugi exclaim.

I watch them start to run after the Mokuba but I shake my head. But somehow Mokuba ran up to where I was and I wait for him to pass and then with luck, I grab by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Let me go!"

"Mokuba, listen to me! You'll never save Kaiba Corporation that way!" Yugi explain.

"Your big brother is just confused. After I defeated Kaiba in our duel, I opened his mind. I removed from him all the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions. Free of that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling. Now your brother realizes that his way wasn't the right way, and he's searching his heart for answers. And you know in your heart what you're doing isn't the right way either."

"But then… what can I do?" He asks.

"You can start by trusting in meand together we will defeat Pegasus! I promise you, we can only bring Pegasus down if we stick  
together. We'll help you protect your brother, Mokuba, but you've got to help us, okay? You've got to go back and return those cards and star chips to the kid you stole them from."

"You're right, Yugi. Then we'll take on Pegasus together!" Mokuba grins but looked at me.

I sigh as I let go his ear.

"We've only got three minutes left 'til the boat leaves!" Téa remined us.

"Let's get going, Mokuba!" Yugi said.

"Let's do it!"

With that we left to find the kid that Mokuba stole from. With rush but I stay behind as they went ahead to the pier. But I spot them stopping to see the boat sailing away with disqualified duelist. I was able to catch up to hear them talking.

"The boat! It's already left!" Mokuba said, feeling all down.

"And there's the sleazy lowlife that shipped 'em out!" Joey growls, getting all angry.

They end up running up to one Pegasus'goon, to who was watching the boat leave from the end of the pier. I realize he did not turn around.

"You're too late, those losers are on their way back home."

"Hey; that's not fair, it hasn't been a half-hour yet!" Téa whine.

"Tough luck; Pegasus sets the schedule here!" Said the goon.

"That's it, I'm gonna give you a flat top!" Joey said as he was getting ready to punch him.

Mokuba runs up to the Goon as he holds out the stolen star chips.

"You've gotta call the boat back, I've gotta return that kid's star chips to him!"

Instead the Goon slaps Mokuba's hand aside, causing him to drop all seven of the star chips he was holding. Mokuba sceam about it.

"The star chips!" Tall Yugi said, with eyes widen.

The rest scream but I was mostly surprise and shocking. All those seven star chips fall into the water and sink instantly. I stare at it, just  
how? Those goons were nothing but bunch of asshole. I turn around to see he was laughing.

"You losers should keep a tighter grip on your valuables, don'tcha think? Then accidents like that wouldn't happen! Now..." He said as he grabs Mokuba by chokehold.

It shocks them but my expression drops into a serious death glared.

"Let's go, you; back to the cage! This little ingrate—"

"—Oi, you ass. Drop the kid right now." I said my voice was full of anger.

"I have orders, madam."

"And I said drop the fucking kid."

I see Mokuba struggles and gasp out of plea for help.

"So what? Do you want to be disqualified?"

"How about a damn duel? If I win, the kid is coming with us." I pointed at Mokuba then pointed at my four star chip. "For my four star chip.

The rest watched me, with awe yet unsurely what to say. I mostly do not go this attitude out but I was about to have enough with this shit.

"Nana, are you sure?..." Joey asks, looking at me.

"Let her, I can trust her on this."

I narrow my eye to see who said it. "Thank you, Yugi."

"Hmph. I don't know why you'd risk your chips for this punk; but if that's how you wanna waste your last star chips, then meet me back at Arena One-Forty-Six in exactly four hours; you'll have your duel."

That moment later, we approach Arena 146, the same one where Yugi dueled Mokuba. I slowly tight my fist as it made crack sound.

"Well, we're here. Where's antenna-head?" Joey ask as he looks around.

"Guys! Over here!"

We look and spot the Goon standing beside the arena, still easily carrying Mokuba by the neck under one arm. I slowly glared at the bastard.

"Put him down, now!" I protested.

"I'll consider it, if you win the duel." He said.

"Oh, fine. I'll beat your sorry ass."

"Oh? I never said I'd duel. There is your opponent!"

We look at the person waiting atop the red podium. Everyone gasp aloud, to this individual atop the podium resembles Seto Kaiba. Except there is something strange about him, his eyes are strangely blank, unnaturally shadowed.

"This was supposed to be Yugi's duel but since you want to participate to do his favour. He's an old friend who's dying to see you again."

"What're you saying?!" Mokuba said, panicking.

We looked at 'Seto' with unnerved horror but I slowly dismiss it. There is no way he can't be death.

"Seto...!" Yugi said.

Yet the 'Seto' speaks in a sort of sinister monotone. This made my skin crawl. "Mmmhm, yes Yugi. It's me, Seto. And this time you don't stand… a ghost of a chance! Hnhnhnhnhnhn…"


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

We heard Pegasus' goons laughs as he still continues restraining Mokuba by the wrist. I slowly turn to this ghoulish so call Seto. He looks back as he laughs.

"I thought I was going to duel Yugi?"

"Guess you're dueling with me." I said as I shake my head.

"Stop it, Kemo!" Mokuba screamed.

"It's a fact; two witnesses saw him fall to his down."

The rest gasped meanwhile I clench through my teeth. Surely, this is not Seto and he could not die like this. Plus, if this is Seto, he must be seeking revenge. I sigh as I head to the blue podium, I could hear the mostly Joey and Tristan screaming for me not to go. I did not dare myself to look back as soon I was in there. I am sure if this is Seto, he will know who I am. He stared at me with those creepy eyes that cause my skin crawl out.

"If you are the real Seto, you'd know who you are dealing with."

Instead, he smirks. "You must be Yugi's friend, Akiza Nana."

I was struck by shocking. "S-Shit…" I mumble to myself.

"That's enough!"

I look over to see Tall Yugi yell at this Ghost Seto.

"I am no longer of this world, and it's all because of you!"

Turn my attention to the ghost or ghoul Kaiba. As he continues. "I could have had it all, but when you beat me, took more than just the match. You stole my life and destroyed my soul!" He point directly to Tall Yugi. "But since your friend want to duel, I can crush the precious thing that you cheeriest it."

"You're nothing but an impostor." I said glaring at it. "Stop spreading lies and start the damn duel!"

Ghost Seto chuckle. "Fine with me, this time you won't be beating my card that Yugi did."

I withdrew my deck, narrow my eyes at him. "You may look like Seto. But there is no way you can have the same his deck."

"You mean my deck."

I can hear the cheering from the rest, 'beat him', 'fake'as I look at them and show my thumbs up. As I turn my attention to the Ghost Seto, who look over at Kemo.

"Kemo, once I beat her, Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporation; all I want is revenge! Three stars say I win."

As I fold my arm. "Fine, four stars I'll beat."

"Let's duel."

The duel began as Ghost Seto goes first, I try to stay caution.

"I'll start off with the Hitotsu-Me Giant!"

I stare at the monster, feeling bit uneasy for this.

"Hm, is something wrong? It's your turn to move, Nana."

I slowly exhale my shaky air as I draw a card. This is just exactly back when Yugi duel Seto, there is no turning back now. As I look at my five decks, I look at one of my monster.

"I use this, Soul Messor in attack mode."

As my monster appeared, a feminine with white robes and a dagger looking bones. "I command an attack!"

Once my monster attack Ghost Seto monster, the life point drop to thirty-four hundred. I smirk but begin notice something; it doesn't  
look so great sign for me to attack. The Ghost Seto was laughing as I felt bit uncomfortable.

"Not bad, you could be almost as Yugi, sadly. I wonder how long you can stand dueling, Hm?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, unsure.

He laughs. "I'm sure I'm going to blow your entire life point as I play this."

I watch as he turns the card around, it shocks my entire body.

"No way!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared as I could hear the rest gasping of horrified. "I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

' _He's going to attack it, I am sure of it._ '

A laughter came directly from Ghost Seto. "Looks like the advantage is mine."

'Is this truly Seto's deck? No, I refuse to believe Seto is really…' I shook my thoughts away. "We'll see about that."

"It will be so sweet to defeat you if I actually have a body. Once I'm done with you, I will go through with Yugi for revenge!"

I heard Mokuba crying as I looked at him then slowly stare down at this situation. Just how will I beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and save Mokuba on time from that Kemo bastard. But my thoughts were interrupted when Ghost Seto chuckle.

"I won't attack just yet, why rush to victory?" He lifts his hand as if he was questioning me. "When I can draw it out as long as possible instead?" He tight his fist.

I tried to calm down my anxious as I drew another card then took out a card. "I place Regina in defensive mode then place Soul Messor as well defensive."

I did that then choose two card to put it face down.

"Not bad for a rookie, unfortunately."

I grunt surprising.

"You played right into my hand!"

I see as he flip the facedown. "Defense Paralysis!"

"A trap…"

"Now all your monster cards on the field have been switched into attack mode!"

"No." I mutter myself as my both monster switch to attack mode.

Once I heard everyone surprise and one of them called out my name. I felt my hand shake, but this was fear. I grow fear to duel the faker Seto, it was too impossible to win this. I watch as Ghost Seto command the attack, directly to my Regina monster as I took the hit. Grayish smoke was shown as I lower my head down, my life point drop to twenty-two hundred.

"So much for your pathetic monster."

"Nana!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

I did take the attack, but I smirk to myself as I flip one my facedown card. I was exactly waiting for him to attack, three light swords made through the sky and block Seto's monster. He took it by surprise as the rest I could hear them cheering. My hand ran on my heart as I sigh, I was quick enough to activate the spell card. I may be safe but I must solve how to win this duel under three-turns.

Seto growls. "I end my turn."

I tight my fist as I drew my next card. Which another safe card I can try, if I could summon this one in defense, there is a chance I can special summon one my strongest monster. But, knowing the fact their attack is low to compare Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I shake my negative thoughts away; the only solution to this is go fusion.

Still, I keep forgetting my monster effect. Soul Messor can attack directly if I only activate it. My fist shake anxiously, I must do this.

"I place Draco Magam in attack mode!" I place the deck down, the monster appeared as female. Leg of dragon as well her hand. Her helmet is dragon horn and has scepter but with dragon finger. "And I end my turn."

Seto laughed. "What, you're not going to attack?"

I furrow my eyebrow. "I have surprises."

He laughs once again but I better try not to lose it. I know I am going too much strategy on this to know I must put my hearts on the card. My eyes narrow to my corner to look at my deck, I will put my heart on my card. If I can trust them, I can successfully win this duel. In the right moment, he summoned another Blue-Eye again. Shit, this will get bit difficult to win the duel.

"Since I can't attack thanks to your spell card, I'll end it here."

Two left and I am hoping this strategy works. I place my hand above my deck, I must feel it. The heart of the card is right here with me. I drew as my lip curl up, eventually; this card would help me to at least reduce my life point. Before I could do the summon, I realize something is going on with Blue-Eyes. It began to spring leaks; thin beams of light are shooting from under its scales. I was confuse, what is going on?

I continue to watch and notice the attack points plummet on the point totals.

"What's going on?! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Scream the ghost Seto.

I wasn't so sure what was going on, but in the moment I realize it drop to twenty-four hundred attacks. Then it stop, I was able to snap back my reality.

"I special summon my Draco Magma from my field in order to play this!" I did as I place another high dragon on the field. Except this one is high knight.

Kikuto appeared on the field, spread the wing then roars out. I smiled to myself as I look at Ghost Seto. "But I'm not done yet." I drew one my deck from my head. "I will equip this to Soul Messor which her attack will raise from eight-hundred. Now, I activate her effect. It will allow me to attack you directly to your life point, go!"

Once it did his life point drop to eight-hundred. But in the right moment, the Blue-Eyes disappeared from the field. Leaving us completely stunned, unless.

"The real Seto is doing this."

"What?!" I heard the exclaim from my friend.

"Silence! I am Kaiba!"

I growl as I point at him. "Enough! Your charade is over!"

But I lower down my hand in the moment of the 'fake' Seto, his arms swells and burst out from the sleeves. His chest expands and shreds the blue uniform-suit. The face and neck bulge and bubbles then finally burst apart. Reveal a new face, he was bulbous and fat, small eyes and wide, toadlike mouth. His hair has a little pink sticking out from the side of bald head.

"Ugh…" I slowly cling.

He laughs. "I can see you don't recognize me, Nana."

A flashback came across my mind as I slowly frown.

"Now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus!" He laughs.

I roll my eyes. "I end my turn besides, it's your move."

Ghost Seto summon Grappler in defense mode. It ends up growling at me, in the moment he end his turn. I forgot he has Defense paralysis, there is no other option to put my both monster in defense if I could destroy that card. Then I moment realize, the sword of revealing light was destroyed, there is chances he can now openly attack me now.

Unless, I withdrew as I look at it. Bingo.

"I set one card on the field and then command my attack."

Once his monster, Grappler is gone, I end my turn. I watch him caution, he summon another monster rand set one card down. Just like I did, what is he plotting right now? I drew lay one card and end my turn.

"Not bothering to attack, hm?" He said as I shook my head.

He smirks. "Then I already won!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"I summon another one Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

I heard the yelling from them, but I did not dare to look at them. My enemy is in front of me, summoning another Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Such a good dragon, wouldn't you say, Nana? This duel's about to end now! Go, White Lighting attack!"

I flip the trap card. "I activate Mirror Force!"

The blast strikes a prismatic shield that appeared in front of my dragon. It rebounce the attack directly to him.  
"Pretty good trick; but I'm ready with one of my own. I'll use Negate Attack!"

I was taken by surprise as the attack vanishes right in front of Blue-Eyes. But I was always ready to finish this now.

"Well, time to end this. I activate Monster Reborn!"

He seemed surprise. "Oh no! That allows you to revive any monster lost in this duel from either deck!"

I smirk triumph. 'It seems you know the rules, I'm going to reborn, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes appeared on my field, roaring and triumphant. In a perfect health after what happen.

"Tough chance! Both of these monsters are evenly matched!" He pointed out.

"True, but I forgot to mention about Draco Magma. Her original attack is one-thousand and nine-hundred attacks, if she was special summon. I can use her attack and give it to any specific monster I want-" I point at Blue-Eyes. "And I choose on Blue-Eyes, it rise to forty-nine hundred attacks!"

I command the attack, destroying the Blue-Eyes as I heard the life point drop to zero. The duel was over and I have won. Mokuba is free as I look down, they were cheering as the Tall Yugi. He gave a thumb up then I return it back. I was able to get down but wasn't focused what they were saying to the moment I realize.

"What is it?" One of them asks.

"That asshole took Mokuba!" I said.

They look around for them but none where nowhere in sight. I tight my fist as my body boils inside. I can't believe that asshole used that guy as a distraction to take Mokuba away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

We end up for search of Mokuba and Kemo after my duel with the faker. But I felt this was somehow my responsibility to save a child from a rich man. I try to shake those thoughts away before I tight my fist. The sun set over the duelist kingdom and I was too must distracted. But I could hear my friend yelling as I remained the same spot as they got back.

"Those thugs must've snatched 'im back to Pegasus' castle." Tristan said; hit his hand with his fist.

"So now they've got your grandpa and Seto's little brother, too?" Téa said looking a Yugi.

We all turn and look at the distance castle, silhouetted against the sunset.

"Looks that way…" Joey sounded lost.

"It's just another reason for us to win those ten star chips and get in there." Yugi said.

Joey looked at Yugi then grins. "No doubt!"

I have forgotten to mention I spare some star chips to Yugi. Even though he refused them but I end up making a deal with him. We resume as Joey notice something on the ground, he approach as he said something luck day.

"Hands off, those're mine."

I look and turns out it was Tristan.

"Cool Tristan! I didn't know you were training to become a duelist!" Yugi exclaim.

I fold my arm. "Neither I."

Joey picks up a card to which lead Tristan swiping it away, grinning sheepishly at Yugi and me.

"Yeah, well, I figure if a doogus like Joey can hold his own in this game, then hey! I'll probably be an expert at it!" Tristan said, full of confidence on him.

"Oh… I recognize that monster!" Joey said, point at it.

"Haven't I seen that card in your deck, Joey?" Yugi recall as he look at him.

"Not this one. But I think got somethin' just like it. Hmm…"

We watch as Joey flicks through his deck, until to what it seem. Find a card and then picked out of Tristan's cards. We eventually see it one is green and the other one is read.

"Bingo! Swamp Battleguard! Well, wouldya take a look at this! These two look like they're long-lost brothers! A'course, that doesn't mean your boy packs the same kinda wallop mine does!" Joey explain, grins at Tristan.

"His 'wallop' is just fine! My Lava Battleguard has never let me down. Try 'im out you'll see!" Tristan said, grins back as well.

"Thanks. It does say they work best together…"

Téa joins on Yugi side. "Ya know what; I think I kinda see a resemblance between you two and those muscleheads…"

As she said that, Yugi and her shared laughter but I only stood there silence.

"Laugh it up! I take that as a complement!" Joey exclaim pointed at Téa.

I wasn't sure but all of them really have a great friendship, it almost made me feel slightly bitter. But I end up pushing those negative away, perhaps this is a good chance for me to step back and let them be. My lip curled up slightly, maybe I should go search normal duelist and try to win some star chips. So I took the moment to wait for them to leave without realizing I stayed behind. As I did not saw them, I turn myself around and head to a different direction.

To what hope to find as far I have five stars. The two star that I gave it to Yugi so he may have a good ahead, so I need is five more to win this. As I stop, I realize how late it was and look over the edge of the side of the forest. The sunset shines above the ocean, creating a beautiful scenario. So, this is what feels like to be a sole duelist. At least if you aren't the kind of people like to be alone sometimes, but I need this. To recharge myself, perhaps for a while before I can find the rest.

Once I believe I feel somewhat better, I end up searching duelist. If there is none, I'd be searching the rest of the gang. By the sound of battle and monster roaring, I follow it. Perhaps few duelists are dueling right now? One way to find out, as I made the end of my destination of this unexpecting surprise. It was Joey dueling with Rex, but why? I look and spotted Mai there, something truly happen. I went back to look at dueling until Rex summoned a black dragon with glowing red eye.

This must be one Rex's strongest card.


	13. Chapter 12

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

The Red-Eyes appears on the field with spectacular light shows and roars an avian cry. It is sharp, armor like scales are glossy black and it eyes grow red. One a damn beautiful dragon I have seen, but why Joey is dueling with Rex? I walk straight directly to the rest but in the right moment, I notice Joey look nervous. Once I as with Tristan, Téa and Yugi, I fold my arm.

"Did I miss anything?"

The trio turns their head directly at me, their expression as if they saw a living ghost.

"Where were you Nana?!" Yugi ask, detected his voice was worry.

I look directly at Yugi. "I need a moment alone, but I'll explain after this duel."

He nodded as Tristan and Téa turn their attention to Joey.

"So it does exist. My grandpa told me about this card. It's power are said to rival those of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yugi said

The Red-Eyes' improve it attack to three thousand attack as Rex Command an attack. Which it breathes a big fireball, sending directly to Joey's monster. Which cause a giant gray explosion, once it was clear. Both Joey's monsters were gone, it life point drop to two and thirty-five hundred. I could tell Rex is taunting Joey as Tristan yelled at him.

"Yugi, tell me that dragon isn't as tough as it looks. I mean, there must be something Joey can do to stop it...?" Téa asks as she turns to Yugi.

I look at Yugi as I raise my curious.

"Hmmm…" Yugi took a moment to think.

"Wait why Yugi isn't giving any advice to the duel?" I took my chance to ask.

"Mai has forbidden Yugi to help Joey." Téa respond as she frowns.

"Oh did she?" I look where Mai was.

Without paying attention, I could hear them supporting for Joey. I look to Joey as he nods agreement with his gang. It causes me to shake my head then smiled at all of them. So I resume watching the duel as far my distance, I can hear Mai nagging. I rolled my eye as I ignore it; surely, she has some reason to be nagging. Then something happen between Rex and Joey, at what it seem both come to agree to put their card. So either win, the winner takes it? I think.

"Uh…" Téa look stunned at this.

"It's a gusty move." Yugi responded.

"As long Joey win this…" I mutter to myself.

Who knows if he actually wins, since Mai forbidden Yugi. Now this is the right moment to realize how stupid sound. Forbidden someone? Is she dueling? No, I shake my head, me listening to my thoughts. Resuming on the duel, Joey seem summoned Time Wizard.

"Joey just figured out the best possible move for this situation." Yugi said, looking at me.

"I hope so… Because I have unfinished business with certain person." I said as I narrow my eyes at Mai.

Time Wizard appears on the field, as Joey seemed activate the effect. The monster spinner starts to spin, which was divided in six pieces, four skulls and two time warp crests. I try to understand what skulls are for and the time warp as well.

"What happens if the arrow lands on a skull?" Téa never fail to ask.

"It'll self-destruct and take a chunk out of Joey's lifepoint." Yugi explain.

"Aw, man all he's got is a chunk!" Tristan exclaims, worries or disappointed over Joey.

But I remain silence, focus on the spinner. In wonder where it will stop at.

"I can't believe this entire duel has come down to one spin! It's almost too nerve-wracking to even watch!" Téa exclaim, folding her hand together.

"All we can do now is hope that arrow doesn't land on a skull." Yugi said.

"Okay then let's start hopin'." Tristan responds.

The tension was building around us, as the time roulette start to slow down.

"It's stopping…!" Téa exclaim, causing me to roll my eyes.

It keeps spinning even slower then I could tell everyone holds their breath. Suspicion much? Then the arrow ticks to a stop on the crest. I hear Joey's friend cheering and Joey command as Time Wizard waves its scepter, which it glows. I notice the sky around the field changes color while Time Wizard points his scepter at Red-Eyes. A swirling vortex appears in the sky that brought a strong wind to blows. Rex tried to order an attack but the vision of distance galaxies stream through the vortex. Glowing shapes of long-extinct creatures fly around the field in a maelstrom. Something came out through the whole causing us flinch by the bright light.

"He's been… fossilized." Téa surely know how to surprise us.

Red-Eyes have seen turned into a stone. But it began to fall off then smash onto the ground, seemed Rex Order the attack but it end dropping his life point into zero. I turn to find Tristan and Téa watching all of this with a dumbfounded look. Yugi, well, Yugi looks a bit stunned.

"The millions of years that Joey's Time Wizard made pass has turned Rex's dragon into a brittle shell of dust!"

The end of this, Joey won another star chip and a card; they were bit celebrating as I well. I watch them but then they took a moment to realize why I was gone. It wasn't that fun to get lecture by Téa but I was success to ignore whatever she throws at me. The night has fallen as the moon shines down, it was beautiful moon though.

"Boy, it sure got dark in a hurry." Yugi said, stare the surrounded area.

"Yeah, maybe we oughta set up camp somewhere." Téa said, I suspected as much.

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Téa?" Tristan said, teasing as he secure his arm around her shoulder. "You got us protecting you!"

Téa was success to push his arm away. "Yeah but who's protecting you guys?"

"Uhh, good point. Let's set up camp."

I chuckle at them. "Maybe I can bring a good ghost story, hm?"

In the right moment, we heard a faint rustles along our path. Joey started to laugh.

"Relax, guys! There's nothin' in these woods but crickets and squirrels!"

We found a place to rest as well, Tristan began to tell a ' _ghost_ ' story. Under the tree we were, I was lean on. Practically not listening the whole thing but I heard Joey jump up.

"Arrgh, if I don't get some food in me I'm gonna be turnin' into a ghost!" Joey complains.

I shake my head.

"Those two and their stomachs, huh, Yugi?" Téa ask as she cross her arm.

"Don't blame them for have an endless pit stomach." I add as Téa shrug.

"Huh? Hey-y-y-y, my meal ticket!" Joey exclaim.

I look over to see Joey lunges toward something, to which end up Tristan grabbing by the arm. Tristan holds him back as he keeps scrambling forward. I end up following Yugi and Téa over to see what happen.

"Wha?! No!" Tristan said.

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous, Joey!" Yugi warned him.

"So do us all a favor-"

Joey stops struggling as all of us turn around to follow the voice. Mai appeared right in front of us.

" And let him eat it." She adds laughter.

"Now whaddaya want, Mai?" Joey asks.

We waited for her to answer instead; she withdrew a candy bar out of her pocket. Mai then took a bite, chewing with a good taste. Almost out from an adult movie, I look the rest. They were eyeing at Mai eating it. I end up frowning directly at them for that kind behavior.

"That's it! You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eatin' in front a' me!" Joey yelled as he point at her.

"You're that hungry, are you? Okay, then give your star chips and I'll give you some food." Mai said, pointed at his star chips.

I mentally facepalm myself as Joey eyeing the candy bar. Joey eventually shakes it off.

"Forget it! Potato chips—I mean, star chips are priceless!"

"I was just kidding, Joseph. I'll more than happy to share if you can manage to ask politely like a gentleman." Mai said, rolling her eyes.

Joey crosses his arm. "Right, so then you can go an' make fun a' me for that, too?"

"Look, by tomorrow I'll have won entrance to the castle so there's no point in me keeping an entire knapsack full of food." Mai said, proving a good point.

"Mmmmgh…"

"Sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach." Yugi said, sounding wishful.

"How do we know this isn't another trick! Gimme just one good reason to trust you!" Joey looks death straight at Mai.

"'Cause it's ether me or that poisonous mushroom." Mai said.

They all groaned minus me, I shake my head. "Mai has a point."

Later on, Mai unpack her knapsack. To which reveal a box with a plus on it, couple of packs of gum, couple more of same candy bar that Mai was eating it; plastic-wrapped stack of plastic plates. Adding to another similar package with plastic cups; a couple small cans; a couple bags of chips; a thermos; and four soda cans. Did Mai steal a quick market store? All of sudden, Tristan and Joey started to call dibs leaving Yugi nothing.

"Sorry, boys, no dibs on anything yet. At least not until you complete your chores. I want Yugi to go look for some firewood." Mai start to order around.

"Sure." Yugi stood up and start to look for it.

"And you two boys can go and fetch us some water." Mai said to Tristan and Joey.

"You bet." Tristan responded.

Both stand up as they walk away from the campsite as I look at Mai and Téa. Mai said something that made Téa feel little startled; and I. Well, notice that Mai may actually try to be friendly?

"Mmhmm." Téa hummed.

"Well, Téa, if you wanna freshen up a bit there's a makeshift shower just over there." Mai said.

"Uh, thanks, Mai!" Téa exclaim.

"Same goes to you, Nana." Mai turn to me.

I shake my head. "I went camping before, I got used to the smell.

Mai slightly frowned. "Hanging out with those boys is no reason to have to smell like them!"

Eventually Mai was able to get Téa to take a shower as while. Well, I stand next to Mai watching over so they, I mean boys, get closer to get a peek. I couldn't hear a thing what is going but all I know that Mai began to tease Joey. I end up rolling my eyes.

"You're tough, Mai!" Téa exclaim.

"Us gals've got to look out for each other, especially with a buncha bozos like them around." Mai explain as she refers Joey, Tristan and Yugi.

There was a moment of silence. Then Mai added.

"I don't know why you even bother hanging out with them!"

"That's easy, Mai; they're my best friends." Téa said, chirpy with her voice.

"Those goofballs? In my experience, their type is only good for moving furniture or fixing cars."

"What about you?" I ask.

Mai look at me. "We, Nana, are the boss of them."

I shake my head. "You're sounding just like my mother. Men have to move furniture, mow the lawn, fix the car, and paint the goddamn house. And we, sit around, treating them some kind slave?"

"What? Wait, Nana-"

"-Tell me Mai, is this right for you? I rather do some shit than have someone tell me I can't do that because is boy job."

Mai stay silence but that silence was broken from Téa's scream. Mai goes into the shower to help Tea. I stood outside while I wait. I'd soon know what really cause Téa to scream. After Mai got out, Téa soon followed and both looked at me. It was now my turn to take a shower, but I only did quicker. I quickly put on my clothes and soon later. We eventually got our food; all of them were giving some nice compliments about the food. As Mai sip of her soda, Yugi begin to talk about the star chips.

"Speaking of stars, I hear you've won a few, Mai. How many do you have? Eight? Or is it nine? However many, it sure sounds like you're in the zone!"

"Huh! Don't you think you're gonna fool me with your 'nice guy' routine, Yugi. It's only a matter of time before you-"

I quickly give a glared at Mai after Yugi look slightly hurt.

"Can't we just forget about the tournament for one night?" Téa ask, completely agreeing with her.

"Let's make fun a' Joey instead. That's always fun."

"Okay, just as long as everyone is crystal-clear about one little thing-" Mai said in sweetly voice but then change to flatly. "-Any duelist in my way is going down."

The four gasp surprise about what Mai said.

"I'm hardly that surprise." I said as I shrugged.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk."

Mai stands up and walks away from the campfire, we watch her go.

"Ugh, man, she can really ruin a meal!" Joey complains.

As soon we're finishing eating.

"Man, oh, man!" Joey yawns. "I'm fadin' fast here."

"Don't you think we should check on Mai?" Téa asks.

"Good idea." Yugi said, agreeing.

"She has been gone for a while." Tristan looks at the path where Mai took.

"It's probably some trap." Joey said not trusting what happen.

"Hmmm…"

Téa scream causing all of us get on our feet. Ready to fight as the rest were protecting her. We watch the bush moving, this would cause why Téa screamed as she was taking a shower.

"What was that?!" Yugi ask, looking concern about that movement.

"Yep. Betcha she's been waitin' there the whore time. Come on out, Mai!" Joey yelled at the random bushes.

Eventually someone walks out the bushes, but it isn't Mai. All of them gasp but I felt my eyes wider.

"It's Ryou!"

"See?! I told you!" Téa say, feeling too much proud of yourself uh bitch.

"Whaddaya doin' way out here, Ryou?" Joey asks.

"Same as you guys, I guess." Ryou shrug.

"You gave us a scare sneakin' around in those bushes." Tristan said as he cracks a smile.

"Yeah, for a minute there we actually thought we had somethin' to worry about!" Joey chuckle. "Pretty silly, hah?"

Ryou smile at us then later on, we all sat around the campfire. Joey has been staring his card to which Tristan noticed.

"Joey, you've been starin' at that card for like an hour, what's up?" Tristan raises an eyebrow.

"I'll tell ya, just don't laugh." Joey warned us.

Yugi and Téa share a smile.

I chuckle at him. "We won't, Joey."

Joey grinned. "Sometimes, when I'm in a duel, I pretend that it's me out there on the field swappin' blows with whatever card my opponent has out." He then laughs lightly. "Isn't that dumb?"

"Well if you were, which card would you want to be, Joey?" Ryou ask, smiling at him.

"Uhh… This one!" Joey shows us his Flame Swordsman card, I couldn't help but to end up smiling at him.

"The Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt! Hahh!" Joey said try to do some sword fight.

Which cause Tristan jumps up. "Not my guy's—" He withdrew his card and show it. "The Cyber Commander!"

"You boys and your cards are hilarious!" Téa giggled as I narrow my eyes at her.

"I think everyone has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can pick one for yourself, Téa." Yugi said, smiling at her.

"Okay, I pick this one." Téa said withdrew a card. "Magician of Faith."

"What? Ya gotta be kiddin' me." Tristan shakes his head.

"More like the magician a' freaks if ya ask me!" Joey adds.

"Shut up!" Téa scowl them.

Joey and Tristan end up clinging together in terror, showing huge grins. I shake my head at trio at them.

"Tell me which one you identify with, Yugi, Nana." Ryou looked at Yugi and me.

Yugi shows Ryou his Dark Magician card as I try to look what card identifies me. They were talking until they turn to me. I could tell because they were eyeing me then I finally withdrew a card.

"Draco Magam."

"Oh freaky!" Joey said.

"Just remember what I said. It's not about the playing cards; it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about."

We nodded as we turn to Ryou.

"So which card do you care about most, Ryou?" Yugi asks.

"This one is my favorite." Ryou said.

He shows us a spell card that depicts an angel, half dark and half light. The dark half has a giant bat wing the light side a white, feathery one. She holds a heart before her chest, which was half light and half shadow. This made raise one eyebrow.

"Huh?" Téa was confused.

"Isn't that the "Change of Heart" card?" Yugi point at it.

"Kind of a weird-lookin' picture, don'tcha think?" Joey looks all of us.

"Hmm. If you wanna see how it works, we could have a duel right now. Not for star chips, just for a little fun." Ryou smile.

"Sure. I'm down with that. After all this ' _star chip_ ' stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached." Joey said, for once I agree.

"I agree! I think just a regular ol' duel sounds like a great idea!" Yugi exclaim, getting excited.

"Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck, so it'll be like we're all playing? Ryou suggested us.

"That's a good idea." Joey said, handing his card to Yugi.

"Yeah!" Tristan did same thing Joey did.

Téa and I did same, we handed our favorite card to Yugi.

"Great! But I should warn you that with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat!" Yugi said, have a really good confidence.

"True but maybe I'll surprise you." Ryou said standing up.

"This'll be fun." Téa replied.

Eventually we end up on the tree stump that was near the campfire. Yugi and Ryou have laid out their card mats. We were either kneeling or sitting on the ground behind him.

"All right, I'm all shuffled."

"Now, you're sure you don't mind playing alone?" Téa ask Ryou.

Joey gave thumbs-up to Ryou. "Don't you worry about a thing, Ryou; we'll go easy on ya."

"Thanks." Ryou look directly at Yugi.

"Right. Now let's get this duel on the road!"

I tried not to laugh meanwhile Joey turns away but we begin to notice Ryou's tone voice. It begins to drop a slightly in pitch.

"Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all. And especially with you, Yugi." He pointed at Yugi.

"What the?" I said, trying to dismiss this bad feeling.

"What's that?" Joey asks.

Ryou slightly laugh. "You'll see."

Téa turns nervously to Yugi, who's staring at Bakura.

"What's he doing?"

We watch as Ryou closes his eyes and seems to hum softly, holding his hands relaxed before his chest. The air begins to ripple and distort. What on earth he is doing?

"This is gettin' freaky…!" Joey said terrified.

On Ryou's chest, appeared a circular golden pendant, about the size of the one's hand. It contains five independently hanging points attached to its lower edge like beads. In the center of the circle is a pyramid with a familiar eye wrought upon it. It hangs from Ryou's neck by a cord. In the right moment, Ryou's voice has become harsher, nastier. As he speaks, I noticed the forest around us blurs into dark-bluish cloud. We were now sitting around tree stump in the middle of strange void.

Joey looks around nervously. "Man, I hate magic…"

"You and me both, Joey." I told him.

The thing flashes as we see ourselves double. Well, we're look ripped away from our body as everyone screamed, swirling into vortex. Then, we disappeared.


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

I did not have a clue where I am, all I can say is. Darkness, every inch surrounding me is nothing but darkness. I can't remember what happen, oh wait. It coming back to me, Ryou. The weird necklace with magic power, vortex. Duel, shit. Are we ever going to leave this? Wait, we, guys. Where are they? Why I can't move or speak? Something is blocking my voice, I just. Hopeless, this is pointless. I don't know what to do.

Wait, I begin to notice to see a dim light. Is what I think it is? I follow it but I begin to feel heavier. What could it be, I was getting closer. Closer to the light so I can see. Once I made it, I notice a small field. Unfamiliar, unknown where I am. Then I took the moment to realize, I was wearing dragon armor. Wait, I recognize this armor. Draco Magam, why I am wearing this? I looked around and spot a huge object.

"Yugi?"

"Uh? I'm right here!"

I turn to follow the voice, to find Yugi as Dark Magician.

"Wait, what is going on?" I ask my head is starting to get hurt.

"The other me is dueling to save our soul." Yugi explain but I noticed he was paralyzed.

I shake my head to understand clearly what was going on. "Alright but… Draco Magam is an effect monster, it shouldn't be exact summoned. Unless it was a flip."

"That the point, you were flip by one Ryou's attack!" Joey yelled behind Yugi.

"That means I can attack directly to his life point." I said as I sigh.

I did not have clue what is going on but I did as I was told. Well, the effect of Draco Magam of flip card. Also not another clue how many life point Ryou's have but I realize it was not Ryou. I was back to my position and looked at them.

"Did I just really miss anything?"

"Yeah, one that Man-Eater Bug." Tristan point at it.

I looked at it as I slowly flinch. "Ah, got it."

We took our moment to turn behind to find a facedown. I hope it was a spell card.

"Ri-i-ight! The trap card Big Yugi laid down!" Tristan responded, worry.

In the right moment I realize he was Cyber Commander, Téa as Magician of Faith and Joey as Flame Swordsman. What the actual fuck?

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it. The card requires that we sacrifice a creature." Yugi said as I look at him.

"So it short means one of us?" I ask.

Yugi nodded.

"Don't worry! I'll go!" Tristan said, all bravely.

"No way, Tristan!" Téa yelled at him.

"Think about it; that Man-Eater Bug's gonna take one of us out no matter what we do! At least this way I'm takin' it out too- whoa!"

All of sudden Joey just hit Tristan in the stomach with the hilt of his sword to which. Lead Tristan moan and falls over.

"Ough… I guess you disagree." Tristan said through the pain.

"You just got back from the graveyard. If anyone's goin', it's me!" Joey point himself.

"Joey, wait!" Yugi and I yell at Joey.

"It's too late!" Téa cover her eyes.

Joey screams of battle, standing on top of Bakura's facedown. He looks around, and then raises his sword, about to stab it down through the card. But the card activates and Joey's suddenly standing on the head of a giant insect. He flies into the air, thrown off, and lands ungracefully on its shoulders, using his sword to keep it from turning its head and biting him, trying to stay on its back. 'Big Yugi' watches, worried but somewhat stunned, as Joey the tiny Flame Swordsman grapples with the Man-Eater Bug.

All I can hear is Joey begging for tall Yugi to use the trap card. I turn to looked at him, he hesitates but was able to activate the trap card.

"I'm activating a trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so. The "Horn of Heaven"! Blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!"

I look as the ground around the bug's feet shines with light. Yugi struggle with his feet but I couldn't stand to watch.

"B-but, Joey…!"

"What's happening to him?" Téa ask as she watches.

"He's disappearing…!" Tristan exclaim.

"Don' worry about me-e-e….!"

We watch; both Joey and Man-Eater Bug vanish. I noticed they were devastated as Téa started to sob. I, I was just stunned by what happen. Yet I couldn't feel one shed of tears coming out from my eyes. I was I don't know what could be the right word for this. Of all sudden, I begin to see glow as I turn around. Téa was glowing which I remember. Her card can use magic effect.

"Wait, she's the Magician of Faith! Téa's tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card!" Yugi exclaim.

"Do it!" I blink as I cover my mouth.

Joey appeared sitting on the Monster Reborn card, of course, looking completely confuse. We went to gather around with him.

"Joey!" Téa exclaim.

"Joey! You're back!" Yugi exclaim as well, happy to see Joey.

Joey looked around at us.

"All right!" Joey fist pump to the sky.

While they were busy cheering, Ryou play one his monster then we heard something about Change f Heart.

"Change of Heart! Isn't that Ryou's favorite card?" Yugi asks as we all nod.

"And a very magical card it is. With this card I can turn you against your comrades; the very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy!" Said Ryou but wasn't the soft one.

"No, I refuse!" Yugi yell at Ryou.

"You won't have a choice in the matter!"

After Ryo speaks, I spotted Yugi stab his staff at Joey; clobbers Tristan with it then chase Téa. He then runs up at me but I quickly block his attack. This is not truly the Yugi I know, in the right moment. Yugi flinches away from the light, somehow trying to resist it.

"Yugi!" We all scream for him.

Yugi raise his arm as he shield his face, but to soon drop it in shock as what we all see. The Change of Heart appears; familiar face.

"It's Ryou!" Joey point at it.

"The real Ryou!" Tristan exclaim.

"Ryou! So your soul was sealed into your favorite card, too!" Yugi said, everything was coming to sense now.  
Ryou smiles and flits forward but I notice he did not move his lips as he speak.

"I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi!"

We watch as he flies to the Lady of Faith; the monster gasps with surprise and then falls asleep on her feet. Her head changes to Ryo's; he is now taking over. And finally, he speaks.

"I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours!"

"Huh?" Yugi look straight at Ryou.

I look to see the Dark Ryou watching surprise.

"I'll control her while you attack me! You can win against the evil Ryou!"

"I can't! I'd be destroying you, sending you to the graveyard!" Yugi hesitate as he grip on his staff.

"I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!" Ryou begs.

"Save him Yugi…" I told him as he looked at me.

But something happen, Ryou was now where his evil spirit sat and then the evil spirit was in front of us.

"Ugh…! This can't be!" Yelled the evil spirit.

So it ends the duel, Yugi attack with dark magic attack, to which shatter the evil spirit. And all of sudden, I woke up from my sleep. I took a moment to adjust my blurry vision to yet meet the dark sky. I was able to look around and spot Joey and Tristan hugging each other.

"Hands off." Tristan said.

"You grabbed me." Joey also said.

"Huh?"

Both noticed as they spring apart and land on the ground, I heard a laughter as I turn to see Yugi, Ryou and Téa. But I took a chance to stay quiet.

"Uh... I dreamt... we were dressed as duel monsters, and there were two Yugi's!" Téa explained, shocking.

Yugi somehow turn to me as we both exchange a nervous laughter. In the right moment, we heard a scream causing the bird scatter from trees nearby.

Yugi, Ryou and I turn as we stood up; the other tree does the same.

"What was that?!" Joey asks.

"I don't know…"

We took a run toward the sound, but I was hoping is someone who needs a help.


	15. Chapter 14

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

We run to follow the screaming, it startle us right our nap. After we reach to the screaming coming from, Ryou said something that really caught off guard.

"That voice…! Sounded like Mai. Come on!"

In the right moment, we spotted Mai stepping out from dueling platform. We approached at her.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Yugi asks.

"You're too late!" Mai immediately snap at Yugi.

We stop about ten feet from Mai and this strange person.

"Too late for what?" Téa ask as she looks.

"This sideshow freak givin' you a hard time?!" Joey exclaim as he pointed at the stranger.

"That's right, just like Pegasus pay me to do root out all the dueling filth on this island and dispose of it!" He explains.

He was about huge, thick-necked, broad-shouldered, and small-eyed, in a long black coat with duel gloves he carries. One heck scary guy I would say but why Mai duel this person?

"Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" Tristan asks, making jokes at that guy.

"This is no joke! Panik's one of the island's Eliminators, and if you don't get outta here he's gonna do to you what he did to me!" Mai explain but warning us.

"Eliminator? What's that, Mai?" Yugi ask, looking directly at her.

We saw as 'Panik' roughly grabs Mai's right arm, wrenching her shoulder then holds her gloves. "Look! This is what she means right here! Check out her duelist glove not a star chip left!"

I noticed it but I wasn't surprise about it.

"… But that would mean she's been disqualified." Téa said.

"You're out, Mai?" Yugi look surprise.

Mai look at us sadly. "I am. It all happened so fast! The way Panik duels, I just… lost it."

"This isn't right." Téa said

"You're telling me, this is nothing but cheating…" I add my part commentary as I cross my arm.

"Hah! She was one my easiest victims yet!" Pani starts to laugh.

He then lower Mai's arm but uses it to push her toward us; where she cries out and staggers a few feet across the clearing. It surely made Joey piss off.

"You creep!"

Joey tries to run at Panik but it only two Ryou and Tristan to restrain him.

"Move it! There's no excuse for pushin' a girl!" Joey exclaim, sort of knew he has some feelings toward at Mai.

"Calm down, Joey, I know how you feel but that guy's more than twice your size!" Ryou warned him.

"I can take 'im!" Joey pledge.

But I noticed Yugi steps forward, with his head bowed. "No, Joey, fists aren't the answer."

They stop fighting as I look at him.

"Yugi?" I ask softly.

"Violence won't solve anything. I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life, and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them." Yugi explain as he walks up to Panik.

I wanted to stop him but Téa place her hand on front of me.

"Whaddaya mean?" Joey asks.

"You have to stand up to them!"

His last word said after a bright lights appeared, I was able to block it. Once it face it reveal the tall Yugi, but Panik stared at Yugi. Perhaps he knows is in for trouble?

"But Yugi-"

"Now let's see you try you intimidation tactics against me, Panik. I don't scare easy, especially when I'm standing up for my friends! So let's duel!" Tall Yugi said he was very confidence from what he's doing.

Panik grabs Mai by the arm again. "You twerp! I'll eliminate you from the tournament just like I did her! Tell him how I trounced you!"

"Please, Yugi…!" Mai beg him.

"Let her go, Panik! If you're looking to bully someone try bullying me! Playtime is now over, Panik it's time to duel!"

We watch Tall Yugi get on dueling platform. Joey cheered Yugi from the back as all of us watch. They have a conversation but something happen after Yugi was done bet his all-star chips. We noticed a leg shackles slide out of panels. He looks down and tries to struggle. Next thing happen which made me feel anxious about it. Two rotating flamethrower barrels appears out of the corner of Yugi's side of arena. Which it starts to shoot fire at his head but lucky, he dodges the first one. Then second one, he shielding his face from the fire.

"Yugi!" Téa called out for him.

"We gotta get 'im outta there!" Joey said.

Panik laughs, unsure what he said.

"Turn it off, Panik!" Joey yelled at Panik.

"Panik used those on me, too…" Mai said, feeling guilty.

"Stay strong, Yugi…" Ryou mutter behind me.

But I stayed silence to watch this. The flamethrower shut off, for all I could see. Yugi looks around and stands up straight again, knowing he must be glaring at Panik. Panik was mocking at Yugi and then I could hear Téa taunting him, Joey trying to convince Yugi as Tristan joins as well. But I didn't say anything, putting my entire trust on Yugi to win this.

"Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik?" Yugi said, which made Panik gasp

Hearing Téa and Joey question made my lip curl up.

After they finish having conversation, they begin their duel. We watch anxiously, it was Panik turn. He summons a castle, he then add a field power bonus. After Yugi said he is not afraid the dark, the field begin to cloaked in darkness. Which he standalone against a sea of blackness. This may not be good.

"Don't listen, Yugi! This is exactly how he threw me off my game!" Mai warned him.

"Now ya tell us?" Joey asks after he looks at Mai.

I shake my head as I refocus the duel again, Yugi start to look nervous. I heard what Panik said but Yugi quickly summon his Celtic Guardian on defense mode. But Panik did something that neither of us could see it. A pair of red eyes looms toward Celtic Guardian, Panik's monster, surrounded by a cloud of shadows. It lunges out of the darkness and tackles Celtic Guardian. Yugi watches with some horror, the thing in the shadows drags Celtic Guardian into the darkness. This is out of some horror movie.

His monster was destroy

"Yugi…" Téa stare as if her hopes were gone.

"That's cheap! How do you defend against what you can't see?!" Joey said, practically getting all piss off.

"Yeah or defeat a monster you can't find. Hmmm…" Ryou stood there to think.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Tristan asks as he looks at them.

Panik laugh, surely he said something lost hope for Yugi.

"You are wrong, Panik!" I called him out as he looks at me.

"Pathetic."

Yugi play his next monster in defense mode and that thing again appeared. Dragging his monster into the darkness. Panik then try to get Yugi to admit that he was terrified then again; I know Yugi will not admit it. I ignore whatever Téa and Mai was talking about then something happen. As if Yugi finally spot Panik's monster but in the end. It result Yugi's life point dropped, he have to figure out how to win this jerk.

They had a short brief conversation until Panik did something to shoot fire at Yugi. Téa yelled out for him but he manages to dodge the flamethrower and after a moment it subsides.

"You okay, pal?" Joey asks.

Yet Yugi was smiling after what Panik told him. Something about a card he's going to use.

"Hey Mai, why would Yugi tell Panik his strategy?" Téa ask Mai.

"It's Panik. Same thing happened to me; you start making amateur mistakes…" Mai explained.

"I don't know, Mai. He doesn't look like he's panicking." Ryou said pointing at Yugi.

"I agree with Ryou." I told them.

Yugi continue to bluff as what I think. Causing Panik to boil with anger and losing patience because what Yugi is doing.

"You don't need to prove anything to that slime, Yugi!" Tristan told him.

But eventually Yugi shows the card, Sword of Revealing Light. Which it was a good strategy idea, it only last for five  
turns so Yugi must figure how to finish this duel sooner. He first summons his defense monster then used the spell card. Which cause Panik to feel slightly piss off because of spell card.

"Hey Mai, why's Yugi keeping that card out if he's not going to play it yet?" Téa ask, for one more time.

I facepalm at her stupidity.

Mai looks back to Yugi. "Uh… I hate to say it, guys, but it's not a good sign."

"Huh?"

"I was able to keep it together for about this long, too; but after a while, Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up." Mai explain.

"Not my pal; he knows what he's doin'." Joey told it to Mai.

"I sure hope so." Ryou said.

"He does." Tristan also said.

"Listen, I know Yugi's good, but fighting Panik isn't about being good. It's about keeping a level head while you're lost in the dark or being attacked by fire! Yugi's gonna need guts to win this duel, not skill." Mai told them but I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Guts, huh? Well he's got heart!" Téa exclaim.

"Ya got that right." Tristan pointed out.

"Yes, but he did just leave his best card out fully vulnerable; you don't make those kinds of mistakes unless you're nervous. And Panik's not one to let a mistake like that go unpunished…"

"You guys are worry about that, but I know Yugi. He will win this duel." I told them bit harsh but I know where to believe or not.

It was Panik turn as he draws, Yugi already told him to make the move. Yet it made Panik laugh as he said something about field completely exposed. Yet Yugi did not flinch nor tries not to smile. Panik summons a monster card that look like a Reaper. Knowing the card if was summoned, all magic card will be discarded to graveyard. He orders the attack as I heard Joey and Téa call Yugi's name.

"But that card was Yugi's only chance!" Mai exclaim, nearly worry.

The Reaper floats menacingly over at Yugi's side, brings its scythe down on Yugi's facedown. I heard Joey gasps, betting that Téa looks away. But I end up smiling to myself, what an idiot. Yugi said he place a trap card which it trap the Reaper on magical circle with a seal inside of it. I look at Yugi who was calm, the rest cheered for him but Mai had trouble to believe what is going on.

Yet just how Yugi will win this duel…


	16. Chapter 15

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

Currently Yugi was still dueling along with his Curse of Dragon in defense mode. It was close call; but I was relief.

"Whoa, smooth move! Yugi caught one a' Panik's most powerful monsters, and now he's got two magic cards on the table to boot!" Joey exclaim.

The duel continues, both were having a conversation as Yugi. He continues bluffing, for what I think. But he was able to push Panik's button to which lead Panik pounds a button. More flame shoot into the air on either side of Yugi. Yet, this has become somewhat sinister movie?

"Yugi's playing with fire; I sure hope he knows what he's doing!" Téa exclaim, worry at the same time.

"Yeah this Panik nut-job is playin' for keeps." Joey said, remind all of us.

"Oh, yeah. Panik enjoys breaking people down. Making them sweat, watching them squirm, for him... dueling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty!" Mai explained about Panik which fit for description of him.

"That is a good way to explain about him, Mai." I smirked at her.

But Mai does not respond, only gave a slightly glared directly at me.

Panik was able to make his move after receiving a few taunts from Yugi. Which then leads Panik's laughter, it caught off guard but he then summon a monster call King of Yamimakai. Yet what he explains really caught us off guard. I could hear Joey scream 'oh no'. Panik then order the attack directly to Yugi's monster, black lighting zapping between its claws. It launches a sparing ball of darkness, which it ends up going directly to Reapers and not Yugi's monster. This was destroyed. Joey and Téa were cheering for what really happen as Panik lost some of his lifepoints.

I watch as the beam of light to the center, creating a blinding flash over the field. Everyone shiedl their eyes as I did as well. Once t stops, we were able to see. The beams of light solidify into glowing swords, floating in the air, trapping Panik's monster as effectively as prison bars in a full view.

"Hah! No one keeps Yugi in the dark!" Tristan half laugh.

For now, we can finally see Panik's monster.

"Even Panik's cards are revealed now!" Téa said as I roll my eyes.

They continue but Panik was noticed to be stalling. Yugi gave one more taunting directly at Panik. Yet Panik seem withdrew a card that could affect the entire monster. Just Panik's monster, I quickly noticed it was Chaos Shield. It will put all defense modes and raise monster's defenses points up.

"This is bad!" Mai exclaim, her eyes grew wider.

Then Panik did something to make the castle look like a translucent curtain.

"Now Yugi can't get anywhere near his monsters!" Mai pointed out.

"Whoa..." Joey was stunned.

"What's that mean?" Téa asks as she turns to Mai.

"Panik's untouchable while Yugi's a sitting duck!" Mai explain.

"I don't think so…" I mumble to myself.

Unsure what happen but the castle have raised it defenses. I turn my back to look at Mai.

"Mmm... I hate to say it... but Yugi really doesn't stand a chance. Breaking duelists is what Panik does for a living. Panik is brutal, ruthless, everything the ultimate duelist needs to be." Mai say.

"Mai, you've become so cynical about Duel Monsters. And you don't understand Yugi at all, really. There's much more to him than meets the eye." Ryou reassure her.

"Joey, Yugi can win this, right?" Tristan asks directly to Joey.

"Ugh. Man, I wish I could tell ya! But after the way Panik beat Mai, I got no idea what Yugi's chances are." Joey comes clean by saying the truth.

I for once, I wishes knew the answer to them. But I end up zipping my mouth off.

The duel continues, yet I have notice. Panik was nervous, no scratch that. Afraid to hide into the shadows but how come no one noticed it? I know Yugi notice and I as well but no one does. Instead they stood there complaining or whining about Yugi would lose. Kind of friendship if you ask me, then I spot Panik finally snap. Panik lift his fist above the air as we heard him shout.

"No one talks to me that way! I am Panik, the Eliminator!"

He slams his fist on the button, then each flamethrower losses a jet of flame. I nearly felt my heart stop at this sudden violent action. Yet Yugi wasn't receiving harm from it. Once again, he continues to taunt him.

"Yugi, he's dangerous! You've just gotta stop stirring him up!" Téa order him.

I open my jaw to shut her up but Mai beat me to it.

"Don't interfere."

"Huh?" Téa look with a dumb look.

"Yugi's just using Panik's own tactics against him. It's psyche-out warfare." Mai said.

Tristan, Ryou look at Joey, who nods agreement. I half smiled at Mai and Joey.

Yugi continues, he lift two finger directly at Panik's direction as Panik held his head. Joey pantomimes wiping sweats off his forehead.

"Boy, Yugi really shook Panik up. Psychology is half the game." Mai comment.

Yugi summons his monster, Gaia the Fierce knight, and then Panik remind him about his Chaos Shield. But Yugi seem have a backup plan. He flip the card, Polymerization appeared, so he combine to reveal Gaia the Dragon Champion. This left Panik stunned surprise; he left thinking until he started to laugh. He summons a monster call Metal Guardian. But Yugi continues to taunt about coward Panik is, which is true. But then, Yugi holds up one finger. I then realize the sword of revealing light count down. He summons a looking turtle but with a catapult on it back. Gaia flies out of the way and lets that thing take the field.

This is where I realize in the right moment when Mai gasped.

"Wait, he's going to shoot straight to the castle?" I ask, nearly shocked.

Gaia the Dragon Champion is pushed along the rail, picking up speed. It flies off the end of the rail, straight for the Castle. Curse of Dragon shrieks and Gaia raises one of his twin lances and aims straight for the tower; they seem to become a meteor with their speed- and collide head-on with the center of the Castle with an explosion. Double-take. Triple-take. The spectators shield their eyes, groaning; the point of impact is shining like the sun. But then his life point drop to three thousand.

"Whoa, Yugi flushed a lotta points with that maneuver!" Tristan exclaim.

"Ahh! He sacrificed his Dragon Champion!" Joey scream while point it out.

"That's an awfully big loss, both in monsters and lifepoints." Ryou said.

"Right! And if this attack doesn't bring down that Castle, then next turn Panik will wipe out the rest a' Yugi's lifepoints!" Joey agrees with Ryou.

"I hope this works." Ryou mumble.

Mai watch tensely as I did as well, without hearing what was going behind my back. The field was still obscured with dust but slowly it begins to clear up. But the Castle was still there.

"No! It's still floating!" Téa scream, nearly left me deaf. "The castle survived!"

"Can you shut up for once in your life, Téa?" I raise the tone of my voice.

Panik laugh as he taunted at Yugi. It did go five turn but Panik is still standing. Yet, I realize Yugi did not show worries. Instead he said something seem strange. In there, I realize the swords flicker in place, ominously hinting at what would happen.

"Can it...?" Mai ask as she watches.

I slowly grin to myself, Yugi raise his thumb then turns it downward. The sword of revealing light vanishes and the castle begins to fall. Panik order his monster to escape but forgotten his chaos shield is actually preventing them from escaping. The rocks spike on the underside of the castle slowly descends, crushing them. It shrouds the whole field in dust, Yugi's won.

"He won!" Téa exclaim.

"An' Panik's not takin' it well!" Joey tease.

"I'll say; Panik's having a panic attack!" Tristan made a joke.

I laugh about their jokes but it soon fade away as I saw flamethrower going nuts. Surrounding over Yugi as I heard everyone calling out for him. He is trap in there and can't escape, but Yugi did not flinch.

"Yugi's going to be fried to a crisp!" The damsel in distress yells once more; almost make me want to snap her neck.

Everyone were still screaming for him to end up me cover my ears. But I didn't notice the flamethrower kicks in, forcing Téa and Bakura to jump back. But one of them pulls me back so I don't get physically contact with. I watch as the entire arena has become a towering cyclone of fire.

"Yugi…" I mutter low; no one could hear what I said.

But the flames around the field have dissipated. Everything was peaceful and we finally see Yugi. He seems okay, just okay. Which it lift the heavy feeling on my heart. Everyone run up to him but I stayed here trying to catch my breath. Yugi walks past them where pass between Téa and Joey. That where I notice he approaches to Mai. I gaze off to the sky, not knowing what really happen. In the right moment, Yugi snap my gaze and manage to drag me to follow them.

What truly is going on right now, it stay behind.


	17. Chapter 16

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

I picture a somewhat pretty bright green floor. Each contains pink, red and yellow petal. Some has blue petal; then a red petal wrapped around with torn on it body. I didn't have a clue why I was here or not take a moment to realize why I was here for? Although, I felt my body move its own; through the field in feeling a soft and gentle breeze. Brush directly to my bare shoulder, I realize I was wearing a decent black silk dress that reaches above my knee. Around the waist was hugged a red, cotton scarf. An excellent choice color I would say.

Still, why I would be wearing this particular dress? And why wondering alone that until I stumbled an enormous creature with a low snore. Curious, I hover my hand against hard, scale body. It was the color of my scarf but brighter. Then it was awoken, lift it neck and stare directly me down. I took it as a familiar face.

Razantakao, my rarest card.

It let out a large roar, wing were spread and flew away. Nearly pushes me away from a large wind and then, I felt something hot. Like I was going to be cook alive, in the exact moment, I saw a wall of fire. Surrounding me around did Razantakao did this? Or this is just part of another dream? I tried to move my body but heard some clank metal. My eyes look directly below, my both ankle were secure tightly then the scenario change. But the fire was still lit, I recognize the place. Where Yugi had dueled Panik instead, this time I was alone. No one was on the opposites of duel podium, it remained empty. I open my mouth to scream for help, no sound came. It was empty shell of my voice cord.

I was able to open my eyelid after sounds of blades were pretty much louder. I guide my body to sit up and slowly rub my eyelid. Then let out a loud yawn before I realize everyone was sitting up.

"What…?!" Tristan yelled.

"Ah; huh?! Wha? 'Ey! Some of us are tryin' to get some shuteye here, ya insensitive jerk!" Joey yells as he lifts his fist to the sky.

I stood up as I see the helicopter descends and touches down on the ground. Clearly about ten feet away from where we are now. Everyone walks up and waits as the helicopter blades whir to a halt, and then a pilot jumps out.

"It's Seto!" Téa exclaim.

"What's he doin' here?" Joey asks, turning his head to the rest.

"I dunno, but it looks like he means business." Tristan slightly frowned.

I walk up behind their back, then spot Seto is carrying his metal briefcase in one hand. But then the other one is hooked inside his pocket. His expression the same of usual, sour and contemptuous; actually no. This is a new expression? I shake my head then I saw Yugi hurries forward him, to where he greets politely to Seto. Odd?

I tried to get bit closer to hear their conversation.

"—haven't seen you since our duel, Yugi." Seto said.

"Mmm-hmm. Oh!" Yugi reaches into his pocket. "Here, your deck. I've been keeping it for you. Just… think of it as a 'thank you' for that duel you helped me win."

Seto accepts his deck and glances at it. "Thanks. You'll be compensated for all of your trouble."

Seto with a cool brush-off, he turns and starts to walk away from us to directly to the forest.

"Huh…? Actually, Kaiba, I was thinking that since we're all headed for Pegasus' Castle, you could stick with us." Yugi said as Seto stops but never took a chance to glance over his shoulder. "'Course… heh; you'll need some star chips…"

"Don't be so naïve. This isn't just a game for me, Yugi." Seto said to him.

"Huh?"

"I'm going after Pegasus to save my brother;" He then turns. "Not so I can win some silly prize!" He sounded disdainful. "Have fun with your tournament!"

Seto once again turns away and continues walking. I felt lost my own thought, perhaps from what happen here. But I was able to break my thoughts in the right moment when Joey runs over to Seto. He grabs by the lapels and get in front of him. This is not a good idea, Joey… I could assume Joey was giving a thing or two directly to Seto, but it quickly caught off surprise. Seto was able to remove Joey's hand as he give a wrist-twisting grab, he then made Joey trips over; flying and lands on his face in the dirt.

"Oh…!" Tristan and Téa flinch as they look away.

"That was uncalled-for!" Ryou shouted from behind.

Yugi runs over to kneel next to Joey as I look at the rest.

"I could consider a good defense attack." I told them.

"Oh which side are you even on, Nana?" Téa said as if I was offending her.

"The Suck-My-Fucks-Bitch." I frowned at her.

"Check his pulse, Yugi!" Ryou suggested Yugi.

I approach to Yugi and Joey as the trio followed. Once we made it, Joey pushes himself up on his hands and knees, still a bit winded from the defense attack. Then Seto looked at us before darted his gaze on Joey.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you and this little tournament you're in delay me from finding Pegasus?"

Joey finally stands up. "Forget Pegasus! Now you got me to deal with, so bust out your card and let's get it on!"

I facepalm about this situation.

"I can't tell if Joey's being really brave or… nuts." Téa said, confuse.

Seto shake his head. "Forget it. Why don't you go look for an opponent you can actually beat! Like an infant. Or a monkey." He smirk the last part.

"Huh?! Wha'd you say?!" Joey asks, getting all tense up.

But Tristan slide aside at them. "That monkey thing gets him every time."

Seto never fail to turns around and walks away. "Hmph. I don't have time for your nonsense, Loser."

"Go ahead an' run! Everyone knows you're nothin' but a washed-up has-been!" Joey yell at Seto, talk about a lack of comeback comment.

"Joey, be careful what you say. Seto may be a creep but he's still pretty much considered the top duelist in all the world!" Yugi warn him.

"Not anymore!"

I blinked at Joey. "Where are you going this, Joey?"

Joey ignored me as he continues ranting. "That's right, tough-guy! I bet ever since Yugi mopped the flor wit' ya, you can't even lay a trap card without flinchin'!"

"Okay, Joey, let it go." Tristan told him.

"This is really the wrong guy to pick a fight with!" Téa exclaim.

"Whaddaya say, money-bags? Care to prove me wrong?" Joey once again ignores us.

"On one condition." Seto said as he lifts but one finger.

"Huh?"

"We play using my newest innovation in holographic duel technologies."

"The whographic whatlogies…?" I ask, lost the name for a moment.

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Yugi asks.

"It means that if Joey's really that eager to duel me, he's gonna have to do it using my latest holographic system." Seto holds out the briefcase. "It's a new high-tech dueling device that allows players the realism of arena matches in any setting."

"Looks like just a regular ol' briefcase to me." Joey joke it out.

Seto sets the briefcase on the ground and opens it before he glared at Joey.

"It's in the briefcase, you moron."

It seems the bottom half of the briefcase is stacked with cards. Likewise, in the padded top half are nested two objects, each one shaped like a flipped-over dinner plate that you serve at home. Surely… To feed your monster with it? On each disk has a central rectangular panel and four more around the center one, each slanting from a side of the center one. The outer edges of the disks are red, with white in the center. Seto picked up one then throw it to Joey, catching it like a Frisbee.

"Its technology is unprecedented!"

"Looks like a flyin' saucer." Joey said as he exam it.

"Don't be an idiot. This is the most state-of-the-art display modulator ever built. So if you think you have what it takes to handle it, just strap it on." Seto told Joey as he was able to strap it on.

I saw Joey strap it on as well. Once it was done, Joey turns back to Seto. "Okay, now what happens?"

Seto begin to explain him, and then he demonstrates the device on. It has a slot to portion for his deck and the lifepoint screen is on top of it. It was read 2000.

Soon the duel began; Seto throws the disk portions, harder he can toward the center of the field. Then the disk hovers a few inches off the ground and blast of multicolored light explodes upward from it, which it became a thousand streams of sparkling light.

"Whoa, check out all those lights! Like raining glitter!" Tristan exclaim, pointing at each sparkling lights.

I cross my arm. "I'll admit it is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's like something from an enchanted dream!" Téa also exclaim as I roll my eyes.

We then saw Seto's vicious, armored ox appears.

"Eee! Or a nightmare!" Téa squeak of fears.

I laughed at her. Which she shot a nasty glare directly at me; I gave her my old, boring shrug. I turn my focus on Joey and Seto's duel, in the moment I realize Joey was awed struck by that hologram.

"No way! That's a hologram?!" Yugi exclaim and ask at the same time.

"A hologram of unprecedented realism. It breathes, it snarls; my new Duel Disk technology even simulates its odor." Seto said, practically joking about it.

"You're tellin' me; that thing really stinks! Good thing he won't be around for much longer!" Joey taunted at Seto.

Joey did how Seto taught him; he flings his disk just like Seto. His monster appears above it, so I assume it was call Armored Lizard. For once, it was an ugly one. I shake my head, this won't end so well. Seto command an attack with his Battle Ox, which brings its axe down on Armored Lizard's neck. Yet, it was still there. Joey mock Seto over how 'withstood' Seto's monster attack. Yet, it manages to be beheaded and evaporated. The card flies off the disk.

"O-o-kay, that's real enough for me...!" Joey pouted. "I can't believe it! That ugly overgrown ox! He cut my lizard in half!" He then protest.

"For love of…" I mutter as I facepalm myself.

Joey retracts the disk and catches it in his hand, I looked at Seto. He said something 'give up' directly to Joey.

"Fa-a-at chance! Don't you worry, Kaiba, I'm a quick learner! Watch!" Joey sang; with mocking as he does each steps.

He summons Flame Swordsman, of course. I can tell Joey is going to lose in this duel. After all, he order an attack but Yugi told him about Battle Ox is resistance to all fire-type creatures. Joey pouted about it.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd make such an amateur mistake? Maybe from now on you oughta let Yugi pick all of your moves for you. Or better yet, why don't I teach you some of the advanced moves of the game the hard way! Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox! Merge into Rabid Horseman!" Seto exclaim as he smirk tease at Joey.

Seto place his Mystic Horseman on the center of the disk, and then he polymerization on one of the side panels, before he can throw it again. The monster appears is a huge centaur with Battle Ox for its upper body. Joey summons another monster which ends up destroys by Seto's monster. It continues like this, summon, destroy, summon, destroy, summon and destroy. I end up yawning after Joey breath heavily, to end up falling on his knees before Seto and his strange centaur monster.

Seto chuckle. "That's right, Joey; fall to the dirt like a whimpering dog!"

"Come on, Joey!" Téa yell at him.

Joey turns to us.

"You're the best at finding ways to come back from behind!"

"She's right, Joey!" Ryou agree with Téa.

"Now, get up! No way Seto gets away callin' you a canine!" Tristan exclaim.

Yet, I didn't have the gut to cheer for him or tell him the truth. I blend behind them, the best way when comes to this. It better to stay shut and watch to see what happen. Joey stands up, probably glaring at Seto.

"You're right, Tristan; no one calls me a whimperin' dog, and once he sees what I got in store for 'im, he's gonna be the one in the dirt! Check this out—"Joey said as he withdrew his deck. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

I blink then my eyes widen it. "Shit, this won't turn out that good…"

I trust what my guts are telling me. Joey summons his Red-Eyes Black Dragon which was able to wipe out Seto's monster.

"Joey's best card!" Téa exclaim as she grins.

"Kaiba's in big trouble now!" Tristan exclaim.

"Take that!" Joey point at Seto as he smirk.

"It's just like a novice to rejoice when there's no reason to celebrate. True, the round may be yours, but the duel is about to become mine!" Seto told him.

"Say what?!" Joey said surprisingly.

"Your Red-Eyes is a powerful dragon, but his ferocity pales in comparison to my beast."

Yugi gasp, I stared at him. Knowing exactly where this is going.

"The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

As Seto shouted, his Blue-Eyes appeared, causing Joey to scream of shocking. This is the exact the end of the duel. He orders the attack to Joey's Red-Eyes in there, the duel end. Joey catches the duel disk and drops one knee, shaking with frustration.

"No! I lost!" Joey hit the dirt ground.

"That's right, Joey, stay down."

I turn to look at Seto as he approach to Joey. "Stay down like the sniveling, defeated dog I've turned you into."

"Are you all right, Joey?" Yugi said as he hurries forward to Joey's side, everyone follow. So I end up following them too.

Téa kneel down as she said in a gentle voice. "It's okay, kiddo."

I looked at Seto as I glared at him.

"I'd say my Duel Disk system has proven quite effective. Not only did its stunning realism jar Joey into complete and utter submission, but just look at him. He's moping like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs… Which is exactly how I intend to leave Peagsus."

I brutally open my mouth but Yugi cut me off.

"But this is Joey!"

Téa stand up and frowned directly at Seto. "Yeah, you jerk! Did you have to take his confidence away with his dragon? Joey was just starting to believe in himself as a duelist!"

"That's right. Beating him doesn't give you the right to humiliate him!"

"Quiet, Yugi! Don't give that creep the satisfaction!"

I turn to Joey who blurs all of his anger? On his friend but still didn't lift his head.

"Huh! Look kid, d'you honestly believe that if you were dueling Pegasus, he would've been any more merciful with you than I was?" Seto scoff. "I understand that the Heart of the Cards is a powerful philosophy, and that it all works well for you, but I need to duel my own way now! I can't risk trying something new, and maybe Joey shouldn't either, unless he likes life as a dog… Scrounging on the scraps of past victories and begging for mercy from true duelists!"

"Please, Seto. That's just not true and you know it."

Seto turns his head to the right and upward, toward the castle. "Oh, yeah? Well that's the kind of attitude you have to take if you wanna stand a chance against Maximillion Pegasus!"

"That's enough!" I end up snapping at all of them.

They eyed at me, I was crossing my arm in way showing how incredible piss off I was. "You went too far, Seto!"

"I'm hardly surprise you are here, Akiza. You'd take an advice unlikely of them?"

I let out a low growl. "Does it matter? I came here to help them to stop Pegasus."

Seto shake his head. "You don't understand. This is the man who created Duel Monsters. He has every card that's ever been made at his disposal; he's mastered every strategy that's ever been played!"

Seto look at the castle as he locks on it. "Pegasus always makes sure that he has every possible advantage working in his favor; if I'm to stand any chance against him at all, I'll have to play by my own ruthless rules… Not his."

I turn to Yugi's attention, who stare at his dueling gloves. He then backs at Seto as I follow his gaze; Seto have looked away from the castle.

"Open your eyes! Even with your prodigious talents, Yugi, you'll be defeated like all the others; because when Pegasus duels, he uses much more than mere skill."

I frowned at Seto.

"I've seen him use a magic that's stronger than any card!" He explains. "It was at the Intercontinental Tournament, in New York City. I had been invited as Pegasus's guest of honor."

I pull an eyebrow up.

"A hotshot duelist called Bandit Keith had made it to the final match. He was playing well, but I could see that Pegasus was still just toying with him. Of course, Keith had no idea."

Seto explained what happen the duel between Keith and Pegasus. "Pegasus just stared straight into Keith's eyes, with unnerving confidence. Then he scribbled something on a piece of paper and called over some kid from the crowd."  
I already start to image what went wrong through that duel. Pegasus let the kid duel as he sat next to Seto, which mean this Keith person must done something. To lead him lose the duel because a kid won the duel by just a piece of paper. Seto snaps his briefcase closed, and then looked at us.

"I still don't know how he did it. I only hope that my new Duel Disk system will give me the edge I need to beat 'im once and for all."

"That story…" Yugi said.

I narrow my eye away, knowing what really happen. His duel with Pegasus who stole Yugi's grandpa soul.

"It was like Pegasus was able to see all my cards…" Yugi look at Seto. "But Seto, that's still no excuse to take it out on us and turn Joey into your new system's guinea pig!"

"Perhaps. But that system could be my only way to beat at Pegasus, so I had to test it! This is war for me, Yugi; your friend was a casualty!"

Seto turns to leave.

"Seto! We may not agree with each other's methods, but at least we both understand that Pegasus must be stopped."  
I look between Yugi then Seto, to which he stop walking.

"… I hope you succeed in rescuing your brother."

Seto looks back over his shoulder with cold smiles. "And I hope you succeed in your ventures. Let's hope our paths don't cross again before this is all over."


	18. Chapter 17

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

It was a good sleep, though, it begin to fade away from a sudden scream. I was the last one to be awake as I try to adjust my blur vision. It then became a soon clear vision.

"Well ya don't have to yell about it." I was picking up by Tristan voice.

I yawn as I sit up then follow after standing myself up. I looked to see Téa joining us nearby clearing.

"Hey, guys. What's all the commotion?" Téa asks as she carries Mai's knapsack.

"G'morning Téa." Yugi smiled at her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Mai? Isn't she with ya?" Joey asks.

"She said she had to go. And to give you this note, Yugi."

I raise an eyebrow after Yugi gasp. Joey and Tristan went and read over his shoulder. I could tell something seem bit off since Yugi blushes a little; end up shaking my head.

"Kiss those chips goodbye." Tristan compliment.

Yugi eventually stop blushing, then thinks then he replies. "I dunno; maybe we really can trust Mai."

All of us look out at the ocean, unsure why. But is the right thing to go trust Mai for now? I mean, she help us for what we need to eat and sleep. Perhaps, we could trust her. Maybe after this whole tournament and save Yugi's grandfather is over. Joey walks over front of us.

"And if not… Well, we're still the team supreme, right?!"

"Right!" Everyone exclaim and I nodded.

"Okay, then—"Joey start to walk straight to us. "Move out!"

We start to follow Joey, in the hope to find more opponents. After what it seem forever, none a single duelist around here. I turn my attention to the rest if they know anything what happen.

"I wonder how many duelists there are left on the island?" Ryou asks; tap his chin with index finger.

"They shipped a couple dozen home yesterday." Joey responds to Ryou's question.

"And I bet even more have been eliminated by now." Téa said.

"And some of them were really good players with powerful cards, too! We could be next!" Yugi said, kind proving the point.

Tristan looks at Yugi. "Not a chance, Yuge. Those other guys just wanted the prize. You and Joey have a lot more at stake."

"Wait, then what is Nana's main goal?" Téa asks.

I never face them, instead I raise my voice. "Perhaps find what my goal through this tournament."

Téa scoff. "So you're after the money then?"

"Actually, I want to meet stronger duelist. Maybe my goal is right in front of me and I did not notice it." I said, almost snarl at Téa.

Yugi interrupt us. "I've gotta rescue grandpa from Pegasus, and Joey needs the prize money to help his sister. And the duelists we face today will be even stronger, 'cause they survived the first round."

I look at Joey who stops walking. He then turns around; "Even stronger?"

"Careful what'cha say, Yugi, you've got a little Joey here shakin' in his sneakers!" Tristan teases at Joey then Yugi.

Of all sudden, Joey jabs at Tristan. Growling nose to nose as I slowly step away. Joey does seem bit on-edge.

"What?! You think I'm a scared little puppy dog?!" Joey yelled at him.

"Well if the collar fits…" Tristan try to avoid eye-contact.

It only took Téa to shove them apart. "All right, break it up!"

"Hey, you just bring on any duelist—" Joey pat on his chest. "And I'll cream' em!"

"Right! Ya gotta believe in yourself, Joey!" Yugi grins as he exclaim.

"Yeah, that's right…"

I narrow my eyes at Joey; something doesn't seem right about him. But then again, he probably didn't get any good night sleep. I sigh but quickly turn around, call me scary-cat or paranoid; but I can't help that we're being watch. I slowly turn away to see them finish talking and begin to walk. I then follow them. It wasn't that long until I was behind, next to Joey.

"Did you hear that? I think we're bein' followed."

I look at Joey then back to the rest.

"I think you're getting a little paranoid, Joey." Téa said.

I frowned at her.

"You've been actin' hyper ever since you woke up this morning. Man, what the heck is eating you, anyway?" Tristan asks but doesn't look at Joey.

Joey stops walking as I did as well.

"I, for once, do trust Joey. I get the same feeling that we're bein' followed." I told them.

Joey blinks but nod. "I'm tellin' ya, somebody's stalkin' us!"

The rest turn around.

"Where're you going?" Tristan asks.

But Joey already took off running but left three words. "To stalk them!"

I cross my arm, whatever it I hope it gone away. Sometimes, I can't stand being paranoid of unknown reasons. Everyone looked at me as I look back at them, so we decide to wait for Joey. There was a silence moment and it felt it was forever.

"Joey's been gone an awfully long time." Yugi broke the silence.

"You don't suppose he got lost?" Téa suggested.

"No way. But he could've been challenged to a duel." Yugi said.

"Yugi got a point there." I told them.

Tristan nod. "I bet that's it. I must've got on his case a little too hard about bein' scared; so now he's gone off to fight a duel all by himself."

"Okay, let's split up and try to find him." Ryou suggest the split up.

"Right. Yugi and Téa, you head that way; Ryou, Nana an' I will go this way."

"Okay!" We all said in union.

We separate to different directions. Continuing search of Joey that we started to call him name out. It went like this until we stop to look around and catch our breath.

"There's no sign of 'im anywhere!" Tristan said, worry.

"Hey, let's look over that way!" Ryou pointed at something.

Tristan and I nod at Ryou's idea and head that way, where Ryou pointed at. It ended shortly when we regroup, Yugi and Ryou went ahead to continue searching Joey. Meanwhile I stay where Téa kicks a stone, but I assure she spotted something because how she kneels down and stood up.

"Tristan, Nana, look."

We look over her shoulder, it seem a wallet.

"Hey, that's Joey's wallet!" Tristan exclaim.

I look at the wallet, it seem pretty empty and plain, except there a picture inside.

"With a picture of his sister, Serenity." Téa point at it.

"Joey would never be careless enough to lose that. His sister means more to him than anything." Tristan said.

"For once, I don't think Joey lose that by careless…" I told them, they began to feel suspicion about it.

I didn't realize Yugi and Ryou joined us really quick.

"This is starting to smell like foul play." Tristan said as he looks around.

We all did until Téa began to shout and point at something.

"A cave. I don't like the look a' this." Tristan says.

"Neither do I!" Yugi agree with Tristan.

We all jog toward the cave, about four small, black creature flit enter the winding tunnels. As we were inside, it changes the atmosphere. I didn't like this place, not even one bit.

"What is this place?" Tristan asks, it echoes though the cave.

I look around at the place. Although, I wanted to go tease Tristan is a cave; but I did not push it.

"Be careful. Could be some kind of trap." Yugi reminded us.

"What's up with those coffins?" Téa asks.

I spot Ryou walks up to one of them and carefully lays a hand on the lid. "Beats me. Who'd leave them just standing here?"

"Yeah…"

"I wouldn't touch those, guys." Yugi warn them.

"Be careful."

I rolled my eye.

"Don't be silly! It's just a wooden b- uh…"

Whatever something happens, the coffin from where Téa was standing, start to lean forward until its stand vertically. Téa started to scream, the door falls open and the skeleton inside collapses forward. Tristan and Yugi watch as Téa and Ryou frantically dash around in circles screaming. Which this amused me, I nearly start to laugh hysterically because how funny this was. Mostly on Téa, sweet karma I'd say. Then Tristan gets into the fray, punch Ryou's skeleton off of him. I knew Yugi went to help Téa because I end up on the floor. Nearly clench my stomach of laughter pain I was feeling it.

"That Pegasus has sure got a sick sense of humor." Tristan said, all piss off.

"You said it, Tristan.".


	19. Chapter 18

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

After my laughter die out, we begin our run through the dark tunnels. Still desperately in search to find Joey who disappeared right under our nose. I look over my shoulder to spot Tristan lean on the rough wall as he catches his breath. I immediately stop to also see the rest who have stop as well.

"Still no sign' a Joey." Tristan said, in between word and breathing.

"Yeah." Yugi agree.

Tristan was able to get all his air. "Hey, where's Ryou?"

"Huh?" Yugi and Téa said at the same time.

"I thought he was with us?" I ask as I put one hand on my waist.

"We didn't take any turns; so where could he have gone?" Téa look around.

"I dunno, Téa." Yugi shrugs.

In the exact moment, we heard unfamiliar scream coming directly the end of the cave.

"Did you hear that?" Yugi asks as he tries to follow the scream.

"Sounds like Ryou!" Téa exclaim.

Tristan cups his mouth in forming a microphone. "Ryou! This way!"

Immediately Ryou appears out of the darkness down the tunnel behind us, in the exact moment. I spotted he had a skeleton on his back. Ryou scream for help causing the three freaks out and start running away from Bakura. I only stood there, trying not to have a laughter attack.

"Help! Get this thing off of me!" Ryou begs.

I bite down my laughter as I watch Tristan grab the skeleton and crush it underfoot with his frustration; everyone lie sprawled all over the ground. Meanwhile I was able to calm down my laughter before I could stay attention to them.

"For now on, don't go pickin' up any hitchhikers!" Tristan warns Ryou.

I turn to see Téa stick her tongue out. "ith it safe to open my eyth now?"

Yugi sits up and turn to Ryou. "You gave us all quite a scare with that skeleton, Ryou."

Ryou look down. "Sorry."

I head over to Ryou and gave a simple pat on his back.

"Never mind that. Because now we've got another problem. Which way do we go now?" Tristan asks.

We all look where Tristan was looking at. We can see fork in the passage, the intersection lit with a spine of candles where the tunnels splits. I notice the candleholders are skulls with their jaws opened wide to hold the candles. I point at it as I look over at them.

"Can I take one this to home?"

None of them answer; perhaps they can't quite understand my strange likeness toward skeleton.

"Anybody got any idea?" Tristan suggested.

"Gee, both ways looks so inviting." Téa said in sarcastic tone.

I slightly frown at her and then Ryou's sheepish laugh. Ending to agree about Tristan is indignant.

"Yeah, well if Joey got invited down one a' those tunnels, then we need to figure out which one!" Tristan exclaim, proving a good point.

"Tristan's right. We need to find Joey, now." Yugi said, siding with Tristan's side.

All of agree and then we begin to choose one specific entrance. It didn't take us long enough until Ryou began to scream about his foot. We then began to hear an ominous rumbling and look down of the tunnels.

"What is that sound?" Tristan asks.

"I stepped on a switch or something—"

"Quiet now!" Yugi hush Ryou.

"Oh!" Ryou then quiet himself.

"… Listen. Now the sound's getting louder." Tristan whispered.

"I think it's coming this way." Téa said.

"Yeah, but just what's coming this way?" Yugi asks.

I look where Ryou clasped over his mouth, mortified.

"Oh, dear!"

We stare down the tunnel, we spot a giant boulder comes rolling into our view. It rolls right toward at us. We quickly panic and start to run away, one of the shout, other wail. We head down the left-hand tunnels; nearly the boulder was rolling after us. I could swear Ryou was overlapping.

"Do hurry! Do hurry!"

"Why is that boulder chasing us?!" Téa yell.

"'Cause we're downhill!" Tristan said in front of us."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Now I felt bad for Ryou for apologizing but we could apologize later if we survive out of this. We continue as faster we can. And all sudden, Ryou trips, Téa and I look back to see him fall. Tristan and Yugi do the same as the boulder rolls right over him as soon he hits the ground.

"It got Bakura!" Yugi yell.

I look to see Téa keep running but her eyes closed in fright. Then she wails; "Oh no!"

"Don't look back! Ugh! Ugh! Keep running, or it's—"

I wasn't sure what cut Tristan off, but I turn my attention away and notice it.

"It's a dead end." I mumble to myself.

Yugi and Téa stop, Tristan turn around.

"Since there's nowhere to run, I'm gonna fight!"

I wish I could facepalm myself.

Tristan wait as the boulder rolls toward him, he already got his fist clocked back to be ready to punch it.

"Tristan, you can't punch out—"

"—A boulder!" Téa cut Yugi off, finishing his sentenes.

"I'm gonna try!" Then Tristan let out his battle cry.

Tristan was able to punch it but the whole boulder swells then pops. Like a balloon, shreds of rubber drift through the air. I look at Téa and Yugi that stand there stupefied. And then I look at Tristan who was bit shocked.

"… Huh? A balloon…?"

Yugi approach to where Tristan pops it. "Yeah, and that's a speaker."

I look over to see a small, round device on the ground. Covered up with speakers.

"Somebody wired that thing for sound, and I'm betting it was Pegasus." Yugi said, already claiming it must be Pegasus.

I wanted to agree with them but hey, I don't think it was Pegasus. Unless we have a solid evidence, we went back to find Ryou. Who was lying on the tunnel floor twitching, completely shell-shocked. Téa crouches down to speak to him. I stood behind of Téa to listen him out.

"Are you okay? Ryou?"

"Pegasus spared no expense to scare us half to death!" Yugi said.

I roll my eyes; it took a moment to shake off the fear. We then resume finding Joey, it slowly lead us to familiar duel sound. He was near, just one more step and we can see him. We then arrive to a really obnoxious place, Yugi and Tristan shouted for Joey's name. We finally found Joey, which he was bit stunned.

"Yugi…! You're really here!" Joey said, his eye was filling with watery look.

"What kind of duel arena is this?" Yugi ask as he looks at it.

"Are you crazy, why in the world did you accept a duel in a place like this?!" Tristan ask, nearly piss off.

"Yeah, like I had a choice! Those three creeps there ganged up on me an' forced me into this crazy duel!" Joey pointed at them.

"Whoa!"

I look at Tristan who exclaim, to turns out two unfamiliar faces step between us and Joey. They were confuse but I narrow my eyes directly at them.

"This duel's over!" Tristan said as he connects his free palm hand to his fist.

"That's not up to you, chum." Said one of them, who had brown hair and small glasses.

"I say it is!" Tristan yells, getting on their nerve.

"Ya wanna stop it, ya gotta get past me!" Said another one, tall with black spike hair.

"My pleasure!" Tristan then screams as he runs at them. The brown hair guy barely moves; although his eyes never leave Tristan; he then flicks a marble from his hand and it strikes the center of Tristan's forehead perfectly.

I nearly glared at them as I tight my fist. The black hair lunges forward and punches Tristan in the stomach; hard enough to cause him fall to the floor and moan throughout the pain.

"Tristan!" Yugi exclaim, worry about Tristan.

"Oi bastard." I called both them out.

Both turn to me, I had two set of big rock on the palm of my hand. I threw one which it hit perfectly to the glasses brown guy onto the ball. The other one looked shocked but I did the same thing I did to the other bastard. As I clasp my hand to remove any dust, I turn around after heard Joey scream 'what'.

"The duel is illegal anyway!" Téa said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Right, Téa!" Ryou agree with Téa.

"Wrong, Téa! When he threw down his star chips, he accepted the duel."

I look to whoever said that, turns out it was some American-looking person.

"In that case, Joey…"

We look at Tristan who is rising slowly to his feet. He had one hand to his gut. "You're just gonna have to beat these punks. And if you're gonna need a little added motivation, try this!"

I watch as Tristan throws Joey the wallet, remembering that we found it, abandoned by the waterfall. And of course with the picture of his sister; Joey was able to catch it and look at it.

"Unh…? Serenity!" His eyes grew wider.

"That's right, Joey, your sister. You're dueling for her." Tristan reassure him that.

Joey looks at Tristan then nod. "Thanks, man."

"So what's it gonna be? You gonna cut 'n' run, dweeb, or ya gonna part with your star chips the hard way?" Said the  
American-wannabe.

"'Ey! I've had it up the here with your smart remakrs! Spill!" Joey point at him. "Who are you, anyway!"

"Don't you know? They call me Bandit Keith." Said this 'Bandit Keith'.

"You're Bandit Keith?" Yugi asks.

"I've heard that name somewhere before…" Téa said.

"Come to think about it." I said, start to remember where I heard that name before.

"Yeah, he's the intercontinental champion, the guy that Seto told us about. He's only lost one Duel Monsters challenge, and that one was to Pegasus himself." Yugi explain.

"Oh…" Téa and Ryou said at the same time.

"Indeed it was, Yuge." I said.

"Huh… No wonder skullface there has outsmarted me at every turn." Joey said; already suspect he must be frowning.

"Why is why you oughta just pack it up an' go home, dweeb. 'Cause I've given my little pal Bonz here the perfect strategy."

I look over at this kid who was laughing.

"You couldn't beat him with every card in your deck." Bandit Keith said.

"Nobody's gonna get inside Pegasus' castle except Bandit Keith an' us!" Said the brown guy, who seem regain from receiving the blow from me.

"You've fought your last duel, Joey! You're about to join the other zombies in this graveyard field!" Said the black hair.

I slowly frowned again.

"A graveyard field…?" Yugi ask as he looks at the duel.

"Come on! Play your next card or rest in peace!" Said the kid.

It seems the duel resume as I look at Joey who looks down; perhaps placing his sister picture on the console. All I could hear he must win; he then sets a defensive monster. The kid begins to taunt him but Joey said he will keep his defenses up until he find a way to attack.

"Ya know, you shouldn't broadcast your strategy." Bandit Keith said, proving a good point.

"I what?" Joey ask, looking confuse.

Then the kid laugh again, it starts to irritate me.

"Especiall when it's a losing one. Bonz has a special card in his deck that'll render all your defenses useless." Bandit Keith explains as he smirks.

"You gotta be bluffin', he can't possibly do that with one card!" Joey said.

"Oh, yeah…?" Said the one all Bonz.

The Bonz kid drew a card, he begin to explain about the spell card is called 'Stop Defense'. Which doesn't sound a good idea, Joey groan but Téa and Bakura's respond only said oh. Not amused aren't we?

"Stop Defense is big trouble, Joey!" Yugi told Joey which he seem already know.

The Bonz kid set a card, it cause one that clown zombie attack seem to raise. And the other dragon zombie as well. He then orders the attack which Joey's monster falls. Then Bandit Keith taunt Joey as Joey sighs, looking down at his sister's pictures.

"Don't let him scare you, Joey!" Téa tried to root him.

"Hang in there." Ryou also root.

"Whatever he says, don't quit!" Tristan told him.

"Quit?! No way!" Joey said, getting all confidence back.

We all look at him.

"I can't give up! Not while Serentiy's countin' on me!" He then draws. "Go… Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

His Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field, surely it surprise the gang.

"Red-Eyes…?! Where'd this dork get a card that rare?!" Bandit Keith asks of all surprise.

"If all my defenses are blocked, then I'll just have to take to the offense! Red-Eyes, take out that overgrown pumkin!" Joey commands the attack.

Which the pumpkin was blast out for good, the rest cheered for Joey.

"All right!" Ryou cheer.

"Nice move, Joey, now he can't raise his monsters' attack power any higher! And since Pumpking was already a ghost from the start, he can't use "The Call of the Haunted" to bring him back!" Yugi exclaim as he explain about it.

I wasn't sure how many lifepoint that the kid has any left. For once, he wasn't happy about it. The kid turn to see what Bandit Keith said something. Something made it him to go ahead to attack Red-Eyes away. The Red-Eyes was turn into a dust and we all shield ourselves from the dust. The Bonz kid was celebrating for removing Red-Eyes.

"With that card wiped out… I'm all but done-for!"

Bandit Keith laughs at Joey. "It's all over for you, dweeb!"

I could see Tristan still standing just behind the bastard. "Don't give up…!"

I turn my head straight to Joey, who seems thinking about a way to win this duel. The Bonz kid taunt once more, causing me to glared at him.

"—Attacking the zombie army doesn't do any good; and that trap card blocks all his defenses. Denfenses…!" Yugi stop to think then turn to Joey out loud. "Joey! There is a way! You've got a magic card in your deck that can turn this whole thing around!"

"I hope is a good magic card." I mumble.

Both look confuse then Bandit Keith cross his arm. "You've gotta be kidding. You're Yugi, right? Well maybe you beat Seto, but the strategy I gave Boz is just perfect. Your friend is a goner."

"Joey, he's wrong!"

"You sure?" Joey asks, doubting it.

But it only took Yugi to give the look. To then regain all the confidence that Joey needed. He nods as he draws his next card. Which turns out a card about Shield and Sword, it allow him to swap the attack and defense. Joey summons his Battle Warrior in attack mode. He then add the magic card, it cause the arena shakes then we could see the zombies become to wilt, melting I could say. Now it means Joey can win this duel after all the zombie's defense point are zero. Joey already got this, with one order attack, the Bonz kid life point seem reach to zero. It can be tell by the face turning to blue.

Tristan cheers as the rest does the same, Joey turns and gave us a thumbs-up. We see Bandit Keith leaves and then the rest soon follows. But then Joey calls out to him, he stops.

"Bandit Keith!"

Bandit Keith turns around.

"Maybe next time you'll have the nerve to duel me face-to-face instead a' hidin' behind your creepy flunkies!"

Bandit Keith scoff. "Duel you face-to-face? You're hopeless, dweeb; the game of Duel Monster is all about keeping your opponents off-balance. Winning the duel's all that matter, not how you go about it!"

"We'll just see about that, Bandit Keith!" Joey pointed at him.

Bandit Keith laugh. "Yeah, right! I'm quivering in fear already, dweeb!" He then let out laughter.

They left as everyone turns to Joey.

"Guys, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to drag all a' ya into this mess." Joey apologizes.

Tristan threw his arm around at Joey's shoulder. "Next time, don't be in such a big hurry to run off on your own!"

"Hey, it's all right. We know that it wasn't your fault, Joey." Yugi grins.

Tristan winks at him. "Yeah, I mean, as long as he won the duel, we can forgive 'im."

"I admit you had us worried at first." Téa admit it.

"But you really came through this time." Ryou said, smiled at him.

I nodded at them, and then Joey scratches his nose. Embarrassed at the praise I think.

"I got lucky, that's all."

"It wasn't luck, Joey." Yugi said causing Joey to look at him.

"It was your determination, your trust in the cards and the promise you made to your sister. That's what helped you  
win." Yugi explain.

Joey laughs sheepishly and looks down at his dueling gauntlet. I smiled both of them.

"I only need two more star chips; hang in there, Serenity!"

"So now can we get outta this creepy pit?" Téa ask, already wetting her pants uh?

We end up agree and took the same path that we walk into.

"Nothin's gonna stop us now!" Joey said, all cheerful.

Once we walk back up the tunnel, Joey in the lead of course. We can see the end of the tunnel, Joey yell saying daylight. We start to run, pretty much eager to leave this place. But I notice something begins to eclipse the light. We run to reach in time but it stay shut firm. All of us tried to budge the boulder from blocking our entrance.

"Ugggghh… This thing ways a ton! I can't even get it to budge!" Joey said.

"Push harder, come on!" Tristan yells as he pushes.

"Are we really trapped in here?!" Téa asks

We continue pushing it but the rock doesn't move. It seems we are trap in here after all.


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

It was no used; Joey, Yugi and Tristan were strain against the boulder. Meanwhile Bakura, Téa and I watch, suspect they were anxiously. Or practically needed to leave the cave right away, I do want to leave this place. Then again, we might never leave this.

"Eh, this thing ain't budgin', boys an' girls." Joey said as he pulls away from the boulder. "Looks like we're trapped."

"Come on, there's gotta be another way outta this place." Tristan said and looks at us.

"But these tunnels run everywhere; we could be lost down here forever!" Téa whine.

I rolled my eyes.

"Forever…?" Tristan ask probably feeling scare.

I turn to Ryou, who suddenly was walking back down to the tunnel.

"Huh…? Ryou?" Téa asks.

But I realize he doesn't pause.

"Hey. Ryou, what gives?" Joey asks.

Ryou called us as we quickly follow him, reaching to the fork in the tunnel.

"It seems my Millennium Ring is tugging me in this direction." Ryou explain.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Well, Yugi and I think that my Millennium Ring can detect other Millennium items…"

He begin to leads us down the tunnel, we continue this until we turn around the tunnel. The stone were no longer natural, it was weird. It was built in blocks, something seems awfully wrong.

"So, we getting' anywhere, Ryou?" Joey asks.

"'S like we've been walkin' forever." Tristan complains.

"Instead a' lookin' like the way out, it seems like a big maze." Joey says as he threw his arm into the air.

"That's right. And look at the walls down here." Téa place her hand on it. "All the rocks are neatly-arranged; it seems… man-made."

They turn a corner.

"You think someone could be living down here?" Téa asks as she soon joined us.

"They'd have to be mole-people." Joey teases up.

"Look at all these corridors!" Yugi pointed at it.

I notice Ryou pauses at an intersection.

"There must be a dozen different directions we could go." Yugi suggested.

"So now what? Which way do we go?" Tristan asks.

"This way."

"Huh?"

Ryou began to run around the nearest right-hand corner and we quickly follow.

"Follow me! The Ring is pulling me this way!" Exclaim Ryou.

"Well tell it to pull slower!" Joey complains as I roll my eyes.

Ryou lead us past two more side-passages, then we turn right again. I could see his ring glints, although we almost run past the turn before changing course. Once we made it, Ryou was standing at the threshold of a light-filled doorway.

This must be the end of the maze.

"Huh?!" Exclaim Joey.

"Ryou! What is it? Why've you stopped?" Yugi ask as he approach to Ryou.

The others catch up and then we just adjust our eyes after one of them open it. The light did bright at us then we spotted a room. All of them were awe-struck, including me. It was large, brightly-lit room with a duel arena standing in the center. The wall was the same wall we saw, stone with columns and panels in polished, lacquered wood.

"What is this place?" Téa asks, always asking Ra.

I immediately jump from my skin to turn around to find two strangers. Practically they were the one who startled us.

"Where only duelists—"

"Can be found."

I look to notice Joey was nervous.

"Yeah, well we're duelists…" Joey said, still nervous but gesture me, him and Yugi.

"Before you pass—"

"Across this chamber…"

I am not sure, but I know they are twin?

We look left, stunned obviously; the twin speaks as they backflip into view. One has an orange robes and the other one in green. But faces were identical. They were making sound, like grunt sounds, nonplussed. They continue acrobats fly back and forth across their line of sight, kicking, leaping and even sparring. It was pretty much amazed though.

"You must agree—"

"To face the danger!"

They land on the floor before us.

"So let the contest—"

"Now begin!"

I notice the one with orange has a blue symbol from the room, tattooed in black on his forehead. The other one, with green one, has the green symbol, also tattooed in black.

"Notify—"

"Your next of kin!"

They now stand foot to foot and shoulder to shoulder and arm crossed.

"You're trapped—"

"And the doors are all locked!"

Now I am beginning to pray one of them just fall off.

"You face the Brothers Paradox!" Said both of them.

"Employed by Pegasus as elimintaros—"

"To take all your star chip indicators!"

I am not sure which one of them is, well, no I don't have a clue what is their both real name. I noticed they worn dueling gloves full of star chips.

' _I gotta try win those star chips._ ' I thought of myself.

"You gotta duel these goons, Yugi?"

I turn to see Joey asking Yugi.

"And if, by some crazy fluke, you manage to win—"

"Why then, a puzzling new test shall begin."

They speak as I see each name on the door behind them. Matches the symbol on their forehead.

"For over my shoulder, you see a door! And over my brother's, you'll see…"

"One door more!"

"The test a choice!"

"That you must make!"

"Which of these doors will you take! Huh!" Both said together.

"…Huh?" Joey said, confuse.

"One door leads to an endless maze…"

"Where you will wander, all your days."

"Great…" I commented.

"The other door's the path you need.

"Choose correctly, and be freed!"

"But which door leads out?"

"And which leads to woe?"

"That's for you to guess—"

"And for the Brothers Paradox to know!"

"So even if Yugi wins this match, we could still wind up lost in those caves forever?" Téa asks, again always thinking negative thoughts.

"Against us, one mere duelist would be creamed!"

"So you must duel, as a team."

"Two on two?" Ryou asks as he thought about it.

"Like a tag-team…?"

"I never hear of anyone dueling like that." Tristan said amuzed.

"Neither I." I looked at him.

The twins laughed as I then turn to Yugi.

"Me neither but I don't think we have a much of a choice here." But his voice changes to other version of Yugi. "Tag-team it is and I'd be honored if Joey would duel by my side."

"Hm! You got it, bro!" Joey said.

At least I did not complain for not choosing me. Otherwise I would cause a lot trouble in the duel. They went to get ready, the tall Yugi was at the right-hand corner of the blue side and Joey was the left. The twin facing in front of them. They already wager their star chips but we got a good view of the match from the doorway, exactly from where we came from.

"Okay guys, teamwork from here on out!" Téa cheer.

"Right! We'll be the team, you do the work!" Tristan said.

"Good luck." Ryou cheer them.

I only nod for their approval to win the duel. It set off as one of them, the one with green start the duel. He summons the first monster, never saw this one before. I soon realize this monster doesn't have any attack points. The entire fields begins to glow, this may seem a bad idea. Téa screamed, nearly left me deaf.

"What's that?" Ryou asks, looking around the room

"Look, the floor somethin's comin' out of it!" Tristan point at it.

I see the floor of the duel arena has switched from its normal card grid to a grid of square and walls are sprouting up between certain squares. I began to feel uneasily as I watch this.

"Strike that a whole bunch a' things are comin' out of it." Tristan said, looking uneasily as well.

The walls have now formed a maze gameboard. I truly despise the maze game. I look over at tall Yugi and Joey both seem confuse. Not sure how this tag team work for them. Of course, the twin Paradox began to explain it, surely, both started two thousand lifepoints like any duel. Yet if one of the team in here loses those two thousand points then the partner will loses with them. I look at Joey who was looking at Yugi. Must be the fear of fucking it up and lose the duel, but I know Joey will do it great with Yugi. I mean the tall Yugi, ah fuck. The one in orange explain he will go first, then Yugi then his brother; the one with green clothes then last Joey. It may continue this pattern like this.

The orange one explains about this labyrinth arena. It was like a maze, nine squares by nine squares; they'll be using the grid system to record moves in sufficient details. So apparently with the columns from the blue side's left to right are lettered A-I and the rows from the red side to the blue side are numbered 1-9. So it seems if one of them has an 'A1', the other is 'I1', Joey is 'A9' and Yugi is 'I9'. It almost like a gameboard, except it start to give a slightly headache. All I know is whenever they summon a monster during in the match; they will act like pieces on a game board. So they can move on the numbers of spaces equal to its power level. Meaning one of the monsters would get pass them and what?

In the exact moment, I realize one of them was speaking about a door. Not sure what it was but I could picked up after Téa just exclaim surprise. I tilted my head on my side not really sure what was going on. I look at Joey who seems worried and Yugi, well, he frowned. Yugi did interrupt them about if one of them were trying to lie to him.

' _Lying?_ ' I ask to myself.

Then I moment realize it. This must be some old riddle game. Oh fuck I knew what the answer was or do I? I sigh to myself, stopping myself before I could go damage my brain cells. But what took me surprise that Joey figure out the riddle. Then again… This seem too suspicion to be too easy?

"I'm so confuse…"I mutter to myself.

But I look as Yugi actually solve it. So it seems if they were both lying meaning none of them were telling the truth. Then the duel was back on track, almost save me from getting a lot of headache. Yugi went up and summoned his monster he then orders to move four spaces. Probably to fall on it level point. It ends Yugi's turn and the other one was up. It summons another monster but this did something to cause Yugi gasp. I could hear the attack, what the actual fuck just happen?

"It came outta the wall!" Téa yell, assuming Yugi lost his monster.

I swore I heard Joey yell they were cheating. Either way, it still counts as cheating. Motherfucker… I was able to look at the shadow creature. I clench through my teeth, they have to figure how to win this. Joey was up, he summon his monster then put other card facedown as he said. Although Joey did the right thing, not to advance the attack and keep the monster away from the wall.

"Good move. I hope Joey can keep this up." Téa say.

"I hope so…" I said, shaking my head.

"Don't sweat it, with Yugi as his partner Joey can't lose!" Ryou grin, trying perhaps to cheer us up.

"I hope you're right."

We turn to Tristan.

"This tag-team stuff is tricky, 'cause they can focus on attacking the weakest duelist first." Tristan explain.

I already know what he meant… Joey… They resume, another monster was summoned, it move to seven pace, not a good sign. After it was done, Yugi was up. He summons his monster then advance four pace into the maze.

"But the Celtic Guardian's attack strength is much lower than that of Wall Shadow's." Ryou pointed out.

"Then he'll be wiped out." Téa had that face again.

I rolled my eyes then the Paradox brother went back doing their backflips. Boy, don't they ever get tired of it? Of course, but I did not heard the sound of monster's destroyed. Something seems off. Then I heard Joey have used the trap card, allow to capture any opponent that attacks. I smiled; Joey did that to save Yugi. It raises Yugi's monster attack higher that Wall Shadow's, then he destroy it.

Both shared a smile; Joey adds a gleeful thumbs-up.

"What a team!" Téa exclaim, about time she stop being so negative.

"Yeah, they're working together to beat those wacky brothers!" Ryou clapped for them.

I cross my arm and look at them. "Yeah, they can surely win this together.

But I look away, honestly, I'm more glad that they are working together. If it was me up there with Yugi, I would have lost right away. I shook my thoughts away, I try to stay focus and cheer for them to win this duel. For now, they must win this labyrinth game.


	21. Chapter 20

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

The duel remained the same, Joey and Yugi still had their monster on their field. They were able to stop the Paradox's monster attack with Joey's attack. We watch tensely as Joey drew his next card, unsure where this is going. Joey summons his Flame Swordsman which he orders to move to join Yugi's monster. But something happen, the Paradox's monster have race through the maze. This sound bit suspicion, either way. Yugi put Dark Magician in the field, good, one his great monster.

It went now one of the twins but the look of them means trouble. Surely they never stop going all acrobatic uh? I shake my head as I see. They have used a magic card, then the field begins to shake.

"The maze, it's changing!" Téa exclaim as she point at it.

The wall of the maze is popping up and down the maze changing the shape. This is not good.

"And that changes the whole game!"

"I guess we get the fucking point, Téa stop shouting for Ra sake!" I glared at her.

I look, the wall have gotten Joey and Yugi's monster separate from each other. I just knew this was going bad really soon. My head turn to them, apparently Yugi reassure to Joey. Then something else happen, another monster appeared that grabs Joey's monster with a claw. Ah I see, it a 'spider'. Yet, his monster turns into a dust. Those fuckers…

"Four hundred points?!" Téa exclaim as she look dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes; nearly want to choke the living shit out of this bitch.

"You're right; Joey just walked right into that one!" Tristan said.

The twins were giving each other gratitude about the 'trap. Then once again, the maze floor is rumbling. I'm start to hating them, the twins I mean. But I start to get worry for Joey and Yugi.

"This doesn't look good." Ryou said.

"Tell me about it. It's a good thing Yugi's up next." Tristan mentions it.

I watch as Yugi pulls his card, but notice he smiled. Does that mean good? He shouted playing his magic card, Mystic Box. Never have I heard it before but he used it to combine with his Dark Magician. Which he seals it, I saw Dark Magician is sealed with arms folded across his chest. The tall and narrow box that closes with three separate cupboards. Although, the front box contain question mark on each. Then a dozens of swords appeared and stab through the slits in the side of the box. I nearly bit my lip after watching it.

We watch as the first box, still skewered with sword. It slowly opens door by door to reveal one of their card. Well, monster that was pierced to the sword. Then the second door revealed Dark Magician. Unharmed, which I realize the second box was not full of sword. Perfect, they are turning the table around to try winning this. Yugi's Dark Magician destroys their monster. I couldn't stop grinning.

But it soon drops away by the sound of the twin. I truly don't like the sound of that. Yet, the twin only leaves the card facedown. Not a good idea, or not sure where this is going. What could be in there though? It was Joey turn and it was almost closer to Dark Magician. Joey end his turn then goes up the other twin. Which he summon, I assume, a second box of identical make. It appeared beside the first but it seal is different.

"Another… Chinese box." Téa said.

"What could they be?" Ryou asks.

"Perhaps we sit and wait?" I said to Ryou.

Although, there is a bad feeling going around us. Something inside of that is waiting to be set out, the twin then summon another monster and it raises the attack. Not really surprise about it. Then this thing dives into the rocks of the labyrinth floor. But it reappeared and attack Yugi's monster, just why. Why attack Yugi? I just can't stand this anymore.

"Hey, that's not fair! That creature could pop up anyplace!" Complain Tristan as he glared at the twin.

"That's true; this field gives their monsters all the advantage!" Téa exclaim, almost mad as well.

"It is the field card, I think…" I swore I couldn't remember it.

No one escapes the labyrinth. Says them, I really don't care. I would bust a hole to escape right away from it. I notice a big, black top hat with a red and white checkered hatband and a question mark on the front. I bet Yugi was using a spell card for this. It scoops up Flame Swordsman and then spreads itself out into four different, identical hats. Ah, is it time to play guess where Flame Swordsman is in. Good idea to confuse them. Not sure what happen next but another monster appeared that can boost up another monster's attack. Oh this is not good at all. The monster went to burst the top hat, but it reveal it was empty.

Surely, Joey was worry about it. Yet Joey did something stupid that Flame Swordsman pop out from the hat.

"Is Joey nuts? His Swordsman was safe!" Tristan exclaim, probably planning to beat the living shit out of Joey.

Joey used his magic card, which raise the attack on his Flame Swordsman. And then it went back to the ruined hat. Unsure where this is going.

"Good shows! Not only does Salamandra increase the Swordsman's attack strength, but because of the Worm's weakness to fire, it negates the bonus points the Worm got from the Monster Tamer, returning its attack power to twenty-two-hundred!" Ryou explained, making everything sense.

Flame Swordsman destroys the twin's worm monster, which was a great move.

"You did it!" Téa and Tristan exclaim for Joey.

I smiled at them, didn't bother to clap either wise.

It was now the twins turn, I got my suspicion they got something they needed. They got the third piece, which will seal their fate. Well fuck, they explain, they can now create their monster that will annihilate Joey and Yugi. Again they do the silly thing, it start to get annoying. But I know I don't even like this, not even one bit. It was finally reveal the third box, the so call Trinity will be soon appeared right under very own eyes. The boxes stated shaking violently; it was almost class of Exodia but far worse. We watch as the boxes fly opens, steam a different colored light bursts from each; they twine and swirl together in the air red, blue and yellow.

"What is it?"

"I dunno."

I shake my head, they are literary watching and they don't know what it is. The monster appeared, standing on thick blue legs, on top of it, was a monster's stomach ears green and the upper torso and arms are dark bronze-yellow. How on earth they will defeat this monster?

"Now what do they do?"

 _Shut up, Téa_.

"I don't know; this looks bad."

 _If you want, just watch it Ryou._

"Don't be so downbeat, Ryou; if they don't beat 'im, we'll never get outta the labyrinth."

 _Just, shut up Tristan. You aren't helping!_

"Tristan, thanks for cheerin' me up, mate."

I ignore them as I watch; there must be a way for them to beat it down.

"It's your turn, Yugi!"

"Attack that big ugly lug!"

 _If you guys only knew, but then again, you are hopeless._

I watch as the thing take aim at Joey's monster over the wall of the maze. I looked over at Yugi, no the Tall Yugi. There is gotta be another way.


	22. Chapter 21

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

The duel continues both were struggle of how to protect their monster after the twin release their powerful deck onto the field. That monster was about to attack directly to Joey's monster but it was block the attack by Mirror Force. It lead that Joey's monster was not destroy, all thanks to Yugi.

Then I realize they were able to defend their monster. Yet the trap effect leads to destroy their monster. What indeed a lucky move.

"Way to play, fellas. Keep it up and we'll be outta these musty old caves in not time!" Téa exclaim, a huge grin was shown on her face.

"You got it, Téa!" Joey yells back at Téa as he grins.

Before Joey could draw his next card, Yugi stopped him. I did not have a clue why, but Joey moved his monster bit more. Yet, whatever the plan they have seemed to fall. I notice water was flooding around the magical hats.

"Oh, my."

"Huh?" Téa and Tristan look at Ryou.

"Dox is using the water elemental section of his Gate Guardian to flush out the entire maze! Everything in its path will be attacked. The mystic properties of the magic hats will protect the Magician…" Ryou explain, not really liking where this is going.

"It means that Joey's monster won't be lucky…" I mutter to myself.

The twin does their fucking backflips again; I wasn't that amazed, just still fucking piss off. I look over the maze field which was now few inches deep in water. Yet, the twin smirk means something. But Yugi explain about his monster.

"The water!" Tristan exclaim.

Oh fuck, that's right. Every passage of the maze is indeed flooded. Which mean. Yugi's monster is an electric; his Summoned Skull can electrify the twin's monster. It keeps going and I guess they were trying to get their monster defense but it does not responded to them. I look over at Yugi, he have shown the trap card he have place for the monster. Meaning the guardian is powerless to try defending. The lighting strikes it legs, which began to shatter. Leaving the middle and torso hovering in the air.

The trio cheered except for me. I wasn't pretty much in a mood to cheer for them.

"That's the way to do it! Yeah!"

"Yeah! Go!"

I rolled my eyes. It was now Joey turns as he drew his next card. Joey had summoned his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Yugi's Summoned Skull growls at Red-Eyes, probably greeting it. Both monsters were merging together in a swirl of bright purple light. In the result was a hybrid of Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes, a bipedal dragon armored in charcoal-grey skeletal bone. I never thought them would that then again, their smile on the face have turn frown. I realize it was the twin who was laughing. They mention about a maze rules.

"Great, more rules." I said in sarcastic tone.

Apparently there is no flying zone in the maze. I do hope they have any backup plan for this. And again, they go another acrobatic. For fuck sake, can they just slip and fall? I would be happier about it. But their shout 'Riryoku' sound bit familiar to me. Then I heard the explanation, fucking wonderful. It allows the person to take half of their opponent's life point and add it to their own creature's attack points. I glared as I cross my arm then mutter a curses word under my breath.

"Oh…"

"That's like cutting their chances to win in half!"

Here we go again with the negative supporter gang. Yugi was up; he summoned Dark Magician and leaves it to one the Magical Hats. He moved his Dark Magician out of the labyrinth… I looked at him as he plays Monster Reborn onto the field. One of the twin immediately order an attack to Dark Magician but the blast dismiss as a water column up. Result Dark Magician was fine, I blink to realize he used that card to bring one the Paradox's monster back.

"Whoo; that was a close one."

"Sure was."

I looked at Ryou who nodded. "Hm. Now the question is; can they follow through?"

"One way to find out." I told him.

Now it was Joey turn, he draws the next card. Surprisingly, he used a copycat card on Riryoku, which they did same thing to them. Ah, Karmas is a bitch this would teach them a lesson. He adds it to increase the attack on Black Skull Dragon. Good move, still he won't be able to use it for the god damn rules. They attack to Joey's monster but Yugi use the water monster to defend it. But the bad thing, it can't be using twice. So it bad for Dark Magician.

"What happened?" Téa asks.

"Suijin is only allowed to use his Tidal Defense ability once per turn. So the Paradox brothers split their attack into two waves." Ryou happily explain to Téa.

Then again, whatever those twin say what they want. Yugi is always bringing all the good comebacks at them. Yugi shows his next magic card, so all this time. He fooled the twins which he wanted to get Dark Magician out the labyrinth in order to exchange Black Skull Dragon. Perfect, meaning this is the end of the duel right away. Once Black Skull Dragon attacks to their life points, it was the end of the duel. Finally!

The trio were busy cheering, realize that Yugi and Joey could have now ten stars. I half smile as I look down at my duel gloves. Only I got eight stars on each slot, only need two more though. But once we are out of this cave, would there be any duelist left to duel? If not, I don't think there is one chance for me to join with them.

I noticed there still one test left, we all stand before the two doors at the far end of the room.

"Whaddaya mean there's another test? Yugi an' I just beat you two in a duel; isn't that enough?" Joey complained.

"Enough to win our star chips, but not enough to escape this labyrinth;" Said one of the almost laughing. "You still must choose a door, remember?"

"I remember. Now, which of you brothers are guarding the door that leads out of here?" Yugi ask as he looked at them.

"If you cherish your lives, you will choose my way." Said one of them, the door on the right marked on his symbol.

"Select my side or else you'll pay!" Said the other one, the door was decorated with his symbol.

"Not this game again! Can't you two just act normal and give us a straight answer for once?!" Téa exclaim, too tired for this childish game.

The twins wear identical mocking smiles.

"The answer is we can't trust either of these two."

"Uh, sure… don't I always?" Joey look dumbfounded.

But Joey got a glared from Tristan, Ryou and Téa shake their heads. But I stayed silent.

Joey turns to Yugi. "Ah, zero respect!"

Yugi hasn't taken his attention off of the two brothers and their challenge. He smiles his magician's smile and holds up two coins between his fingers, one marked with each symbol. What is he plotting now?

"We'll decide with these."

The four of his friend look anxious. I, well, did not. I just had my suspicion.

The twins laugh as they agree with this. Yugi holds out his closed fists, fingers down.

"Neither. I've marked each coin to represent a different door. The coin that I keep clenched in my fist will be the door that I have chosen." Yugi explain.

He holds out his fist, preparing to reveal the first coin. "Ready?"

Yugi holds up both fists, the brothers watch tensely. I watch as he looks from one fist to the other, deciding carefully. He open his left fist, the coin with the one of them emblem shimmers in his palm.

"That coin is marked for Dox's door—"

"But you choice good, or was it poor?"

"What say you, Dox? Should we tell which was right?"

Yet I see Yugi's challenging smile never fade then Joey was looking anxious.

"In due time, Para; I'm enjoying their plight."

"C'mon was it Para?" Said Joey.

"Or was it Dox?" Said Téa.

"Yeah, 'fess up!" Tristan exclaim.

Both stay silence as Yugi frowns. Oh no.

"I say—"

"You choose wrong! It was my doorway—"

"All along!"

Everyone groaned but I shake my head at them. The twins laugh as I narrow my eyes at them

"So Dox's door was the right one?"

"Not quite." I snap my gaze on Yugi.

"Ah!"

"Huh! Oh yes it was!"

"Except if we had picked it, Para's door would be the right one!" Yugi explain.

I took the moment to realize what he meant.

"You can change which door leads to which path, can't you? Ensuring that we'd choose wrong!"

"That's no fair! You guys cheated!" Joey shouted at the twins.

"Too bad, too late, you chose a way! And that means—"

"In this maze you will stay!"

But Yugi raise his unopened right fist. "Well, actually… You never saw our choice."

He opens it to reveal a second coin that mark with the symbol.

"The Dox coin!" Joey exclaim.

Everyone else was in shocked, I was surprise about it.

"I figured the two of you would pull a stunt like this, so I pulled a stunt of my own with these two coins. Instead of marking them both with just one door insignia, I marked the second coin with two—"He said as he flip it in the air, showing the different symbol of the twin. "One insignia on each side. That way, we couldn't lose."

The Paradox brothers recoil from the coin in his hand, too much shocking to say.

"Ha! Beat ya at your own game!" Joey taunted them.

"Both of them. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss!"

The door swings open on darkness, leading more into catacombs. Joey shouted to go onto Pegasus' castle. I remained behind them but it didn't take too long for Yugi to realize it. The tall Yugi, he stops as he was already by my side.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked at him. "I am?"

"You were awfully quiet." He lifts my duel gloves. "It's because of this?"

"You caught me." I half chuckle.

But I didn't realize that Tall Yugi was putting two more stars into the two empty slots. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Repaying you from what you did back outside."

I am so glad the cave was somewhat pitch black, or worse. I had a nice color on my cheek.

"D-Don't mention it."


	23. Chapter 22

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

We escape; we're finally out of the cave. We can spot the Duelist Kingdom right above us. Just bit closer and we can enter it. I am having hard time to believe we all come for this.

"We're out! Fresh air at last!" Joey exclaim as he extended his arm open.

We were currently climbing on the stairs from the underground; Tristan, Joey and Ryou were already at the top. I was almost getting there as Yugi and Téa stayed behind. But soon, they catch up.

"All right!" Yugi exclaim.

"What's this?"

I look at Ryou, who was examining his neck. One of the points is sticking straight up, glowing.

"My Millennium Ring is pointing…"

Of all sudden, Téa's hand appeared between me and Ryou. "There to Pegasus' castle."

I follow her point beyond the Cliffside to our right; then we emerged from underground in the shadow of the craggy hill on which the castle stands, a short distance to the right of the stairs.

"Right where we're headin'! 'Cause Yugi an' I both have enough chips to get us into the castle now, isn't that right, Yuge?" Joey said as he turns his attention to Yugi.

I raise my eyebrow at Joey.

"Oh right! I forgot about you!"

I laugh lightly.

"Yeah." Yugi nod.

"Finally!"

We start our walk, like usual. I remained in the middle but I look over my shoulder and notice Téa was staring into space. I open my mouth but Yugi beat me to it.

"Something wrong?"

Téa shakes her head. "Mm-mm. I just wondered, do you ever feel like—"

"Hey, you three! What's the holdup?" I heard Joey calling for us.

"Hury up, or we'll go inside without ya!"

Not sure what Ryou could have said, because it made Tristan laugh. I look at Yugi as he took one step, trips on a rock and fall into the dirt on his face. I shake my head and continue to catch the rest, despite I didn't want to stay around and hear anything Téa have to say. Although, there was a gusty feeling down in the pit of my stomach; something about it make it flip around. I don't know why exactly but I was able to dismiss it and forget about it. As I made to where Joey, Tristan and Ryou were.

"'Ey, do we need to carry you guys up?!" Joey shouted at Téa and Yugi.

"Yeah, what's the problem, come on!" Tristan calls them.

I look and see Téa offer Yugi a hand to stand up. Soon they catch up and we continue we took a turn the corner on a landing that leads to still more yellowish stone steps. This would never end.

"You'd think someone as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator!" Joey complains.

"Stairs are better than elevator, Joey." I tease.

Once we reach it, there was a lone figure stands on the top step, before the heavy iron door to the castle.

"Hey, guys, look you're not gonna believe who's blocking our way into the castle!" Tristan exclaim.

Not him again, what the fuck Seto. He is standing there with his metal briefcase on the ground next to him. Arms folded across his chest and the same old expressionless frown.

"It's Seto!" Yugi said as his mouth falls open.

"The heck's he doin' here?" Joey asks as he frowns.

"I can't let you pass, Yugi." Seto said

Why the fuck not Seto… I thought as I glared at him.

"I've won ten star chips; so stand aside." Yugi said, alarming him.

"You may've won enough star chips to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom playoff, Yugi; but I can't allow you to face Pegasus. He's mine. You and I are going to have one final duel; you will lose, and I will win. The winds of change are blowing, Yugi Muto!"

We stared at him, that fucking uptight ass.

"Ugh! He's so smug up there!" Téa exclaim, that fucking bitch attitude she has.

We try to get closer as Yugi repeats insistently.

"Step aside, Seto." Yugi warned him.

"Not until you agree to duel me!" Seto said, almost raising his voice.

"I'm not dueling you; I don't have to!" Yugi explain once more.

"So. No longer confident your so-called Heart of the Cards can help you win? Or are you afraid you can't beat me without Exodia? That's it, isn't it, Yugi; you're just afraid you can't beat me a second time. You coward!"

"You back off! He doesn't have to prove anything!" Téa yell at Seto.

"Ugghh, you wanna duel, smart-mouth? I'll take ya, come on, let's duel!" Joey said, getting closer to him.

Seto laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Joey launches himself at Seto.

"But it took Tristan and Ryou to grab Joey's arms and hold him back.

"Don't forget, when you battled him before, he slaughtered you!" Ryou reminded him.

Joey slumps dramatically; they truly have a point there. I cross my arm and shake my head at Joey.

"Like you could do any better?" Téa said in sarcastically.

Tristan and Ryou laugh nervously, Seto's eyes narrow; he spotted the duel glove on Joey's right hand.

"Ha! I can't believe the little barking Chihuahua already has ten star chips! You earn them yourself, or did Yugi throw you a few bones?" Seto joked.

Tristan and Ryou are still hanging onto Joey.

"How about you stop with all those fucking joke, Seto?" I told him

Seto scoff and look at Yugi. "Yugi… You said you won by tapping into the Heart of the Cards, and for a long time I didn't know what that mean but now, I think I do. And it took Pegasus to show me."

I realize Seto was looking at the locket where he must have a picture of Mokuba. "He gave me a reason to put my heart in the cards.

Hope Yugi doesn't accept this duel…

"Yugi, you can't accept this duel!" Ryou told him.

"You've already earned enough star chips to get into the castle." Téa said.

"I've changed; I deserve a rematch. Give me a chance to play you now, Yugi. Let me play you for the right reasons." Seto said, surely it seem true.

The small Yugi was change to the tall Yugi. I notice Téa was dumbfoundedly, I don't trust where this is going. Yugi and Seto went to climb few more steps and away from each other. We stand on the walkway halfway between them. Now, before they could start the duel. Seto have shown his handful of star chips, both agree for five chips. Both have throws across to the other.

And now they begin.

"Take 'im! Ya did it once, Yugi, so we know that you can do it again!" Joey exclaim.

"Yeah!" Tristan exclaim also.

"That's right!"

I couldn't stop staring at Téa; something about her is rubbing me off.

Seto went first, he summon his first monster in attack mode. I ignore the cheering friend to focus the duel. Yugi went and summon his Curse of Dragon in exactly attack mode. Yugi order the attack, destroying Seto's monster as he catches his disk.

"He's bluffin'! Y'already got Seto on the ropes! All right, go Yugi!"

I look at Joey then back to the duel.

Seto draw and summon another monster. Purple demon warrior with a big, jagged swords and a red cape. It attack increases and then attack Yugi's monster. But Yugi's Curse of Dragon disappeared. I realize Yugi place a Monster Replace magic card on the field. Good save, Seto looks shocked and then Yugi summons his Dark Magician to the field. He commands the attack, but in the exact moment, I realize this seem an easy duel…

Seto summon another yet monster, look like a Genie inside the lamp. Yugi's Dark magician attack but it active Seto's trap card. The Genie get suck inside the lamp, which reverse the color then flares with multicolored light. That multicolored blast hits Yugi's Curse of Dragon and both now seem equally lifepoints. Tristan was stunned, Joey was angry and Téa with Bakura look worried.

Both have exchange a smile, I end up shaking my head. I don't really like where this is going.


	24. Chapter 23

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

The duel got bit intense, according to Tristan. We do remember Yugi beat Seto before, in the other hand. Joey wants to beat Seto once again; I turn my attention and realize Téa was glued on Yugi. Then again, she lifts her head and asks what is with Seto. I shake my head in disappointed; they all know what Seto wants. Beat Yugi again after what he did to Seto. I swear this duel isn't going anywhere that great, no matter how many times I tried to digest this bad feeling.

Seto used a spell card on his Genie's monster, according what Seto explain. It can deactivate any spell card, this is not good. I looked at Yugi, he was stunned and worries. He must have some spell card with him; I truly don't like this at all. The De-Spell reveal Yugi's Spell card, Swords of Reveal and destroy it. This is not the Seto that we know, something about him change. Was Seto lying after all? Once Seto ended his turn it was Yugi.

And once again, I never pay attention what the rest were saying. Dark Magician was on the field once again, but he uses a spell card. It was like an eye like those symbols in Egyptian's wall. Not quite sure what that spell card does anyway. It flips all Seto's card and reveals he has the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Wait, how come he hasn't played it on the field? Compliments again and Téa told Ryou that Yugi can beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon again.

I sigh. "Perhaps, he would."

"Are you doubting him?" Téa asks, frowning at me.

But I remained silence; it is the better way to ignore her. Yugi used his other spell card, Distinguish Box I believe it what is call. It seals Dark Magician inside the box as well Seto's monster. Then swords slash inside the box, both boxes. As it open, it reveal that Yugi destroy Seto's trap card. The other box open and Dark Magician appeared it was funny; Seto wanted to know how Magician got out safe. Although, Magician never tell secrets as what Yugi said. Seto's monster was destroyed, Yugi can win this advantage.

Yugi's turn end and it was Seto, he summon a creepy clown look. But why Seto did not summon his Blue-Eyes. Surely, he could have destroy Yugi's Dark Magician and flip the table around. What the heck is he up to now? Once Seto end, Yugi was up; used his Gaia monster and attack Seto's creepy clown. But something seems off, I look at Seto's field. Fuck, he used a trap card call Virus.

"Shit, this is not good at all." I mumble to myself.

The Virus card is infected to the opponent's monster. Monster that have higher attack, monster with lower attack are not infected. I was worry; really worry for Yugi's duel and a lot. I can't put even an exactly words of how I'm feeling up. There more than just worry and it is in the tip of my tongue. I tried to shake it off, this is just a duel. Yugi or Tall Yugi can't lose this, it cannot lose at Seto. Once again, Joey is making some mean comments toward at Seto. As always, perhaps they begin to have a strong confidence for Yugi to win.

I turn to look at Yugi, he draw and continue to stare at it. Not good thing, I assume… He must draw a monster with a higher attack. Yugi put a defense monster onto the field with that disk thingy. Then it was Seto, summon another monster. I was merely hoping he was going to summon his Blue-Eyes. Actually, is he planning something? Seto's monster destroy Yugi's monster.

"You can win this, Yug'!" Tristan and Joey cheer.

I notice Téa hasn't said anything, just holding her hands together as they lean on her chest.

"You should accept your faith now, Yugi. After all—"

I ignore what he said; Seto is more nothing but to bring bad negative to everyone. Yugi summon another monster but this time, using on attack mode. He then used his spell cards that look like a unicorn horn. Which it destroy Seto's monster. I almost sigh relief; just one more to figure how to remove Seto's Virus card and Yugi can win this duel.

Everyone cheered for Yugi's great comeback attack. But I look over at Seto; he had that devil smirk on his face. And I don't like it, he used his trap card. Mystical Elf was the name? I know it can rest little bit of life point.

I heard that mighty roar, it was about time he summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The Blue-Eyes lift up onto the sky and attack Yugi's monster. This may come an end really soon, Yugi can't be actually losing to Seto. I only want this duel to end so we can move on. Focus our rescue mission and leave this island, this island only brought changes and support but this is too much. Seto began to explain about the last time they duel, Seto summon his three Blue-Eyes. But never understand exactly why.

"Oh no." I gasp as I almost took several steps back, but to receive Téa stopping me.

Seto used the spell card, Polymerization card. It merges all his two remained Blue-Eyes, which it became something far powerful.

"What is that?" Joey asks his jaw hang wide open.

Tristan and Ryou only remain stunned about that. Same as Téa.

"The Ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon." I said as the same time Seto said.

It makes sense now, the real reason Seto did not play his Blue-Eyes because he was waiting for the right opportunity to do that. It went so fast, I didn't realize Seto's Ultimate Blue-Eyes wipe Yugi's monster. Lucky enough to say, Yugi had his monster on defense. His friend were cheering for him, I joined in not to felt I was doubting him. But to face the fact, I'm scared. Horrified over Seto's monster, I never seen this so close. But heard the story that is why I never realize since that day. But no, I shouldn't be. I trust Yugi and his Heart of the Card.

"Let's finish this, Seto!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

This is the end, Yugi already draw his next card. This must be the Heart of the Cards faith, nothing will come between them. I look between at the gang as Joey speaks up.

"That ultimate Dragon can wipe the rest Yugi's life point with one breath." Joey said.

"It is. If Yugi doesn't find a way this, Seto might win this duel." I told Joey.

Joey nod agreement. "Seto has the upper hand and knows how to use it. He's waitin' for Yuge to back down."

Tristan and Ryou look shocked and fear as well Téa. You can tell the silence and fear in the air, I am worry as well.

"I don't see how Yug' is going to pull this one out."

I look directly at Yugi, he exam the card then there was a laughter coming in him. What did he just drew right now is pretty much the tension to know. Yugi withdrew the disk and threw it again after he place the card. A colorful light appeared and shows a little fur ball, brown and four feet color of green. I wasn't sure what that is but I did hear he said something about Kuriboh.

"He's right."

"What?" I ask as I look at Joey.

"Kuriboh is a weakest monster…" Joey explained.

"But is a cute Kuriboh…" I furrowed my eyebrows and turn my attention to the duel.

I wasn't sure, I never heard Kuriboh before. This could be my next homework on duel monster, study more monster that I should know. Still, why Yugi would summon a weak monster? I notice he activate the spell card call multiply. Never heard that one either, man I need to study spell card and trap card as well. More and more Kuriboh surround Yugi and the duel.

"So many of cuteness…" I mutter myself, mentally cursing myself to be weak over cute things.

Seto command the attack but none happen. It continues to multiply more Kuriboh. That must be the ultimate defense for Yugi from losing his life points. Yugi reveal his Mammoth Graveyard, Polymerization and an arrow. I watch as Yugi's monster shape into a golden arrow, heading straight to where the heart is on Ultimate Blue-Eyes. It then slowly reappeared with just the head. This is almost gory but to see and hear Yugi's explanation. It could mean to drop the attack point of Blue-Eyes.

"Meaning Yugi can win this duel." I grin to myself.

I look to see the rest; all of them have a huge grin. Knowing Yugi's turn the table around, then Seto order the attack but no avail. It pretty much hopeless because no matter how you attack, it keeps multiplying more and more Kuriboh. Once again, it continues but Ultimate Blue-Eyes attack keep falling. I look over at Seto, who was looking hopeless. Something seems bit off, space out? I could hear the rest talking behind but Téa hasn't said anything. Yugi draw his next monster and summon his Celtic Guardian.

It attack Ultimate Dragon, but only one head is down. I notice again, Seto did not talk. I heard Seto mention about Mokuba's being prison by Pegasus. He began to retrieve back and stop at the edge of the tower.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" I shouted at Seto.

But he did not say anything. Just stood there, then slowly I realize what Seto means. It was Pegasus plan, he wants Yugi to lose so he won't get in the castle and rescue his grandpa. It may sound completely immature for me to say but, if I was there. I would won the duel then again, I would won and rush over to stop Seto before he does that. All everything he's trying to do is to stop Yugi from not dueling Pegasus to rescue Solomon. I tight my hand into a ball, although, it began to shake. Confuse? Yes. Anger? Pretty much. Worry? As much I can be.

Seto is tempting Yugi, he really wants Yugi to lose the duel. To save his brother but is he stupid? I mean… Yugi can save his Grandpa and save Seto's damn brother. I'm getting fucking tired of this.

I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't say anything. Seto uses monster reborn and it come back his Blue-Eyes. Seto taunt at Yugi, making Yugi to surrender the duel. If Yugi does attack, I can take my chances to run at Seto and stop him. Perhaps snap some sense at him and I don't know. Figure how get them to agree to save Seto's brother and Yugi's grandfather. I look the corner of my eyes, notice Téa was looking directly at Yugi.

"Yugi!" Téa took off.

My eyes grew wider; I was merely frozen where I am standing. I could stop Téa but something is backing me down, she is not going to interfere… Isn't she? Yugi kneel down as Téa stop inches closer to him. Yugi was shaking, I just. No, Yugi lost the duel after Seto gave the attack. None of us believing this but I certain don't. I no, I furrowed my eyebrow as far it can go down. Did Téa truly want Yugi to lose so Seto can win? No, I shake my thoughts away.

I was confused, yes I admit it. But I'm anger, anger what Téa just did. I should be mad at Pegasus plan but I'm just mad at Téa. We head over him; he began to blur out about the other him going all the way. Somehow, I knew what he meant. But for Joey and Tristan, couple of knucklehead wouldn't understand it. Téa kneel down and I could see tears stream down on her cheek. She was apologizing for her action and Grandpa. Seto said something that made Téa stand up and yell.

"He shows you compassion!"

"Of course he did."

I felt gaze fallen on me. I turn to Téa as she did. There was that huge grin on her face, thought I was going to agree with her. But no, it fades as she saw my expression.

"Nana, why are you… Glaring at me like that?"

A loud smack was heard, I tight my swollen hand as Téa just stood frozen. She place her hand where her cheek stings.

"Yugi show compassion but all of you have forgotten… This is a duel monster, now Yugi wouldn't be enter to rescue his grandpa. All thanks to you, Téa."

Téa didn't say anything, none of them did.

"What's the point to be with Yugi and the rest of you, if Téa does nothing but to complain, cry and even got the guts to tell Yugi stop the attack." I scoff. "It doesn't matter anymore… I'm going in."

"No wait, we are all of this together!" Joey said to stop me.

"We are but I don't see me, in this gang." I told him but never left my attention on Téa. "I'll be waiting for Joey and Yugi to get in. Don't get in my way, Téa."


	26. Chapter 25

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

I approach to one Pegasus' worker. It looks at me as I show my duel glove full of ten stars. It nod as it step away, allowing me to get inside the castle. Well, this is it. I am all alone, inside of Pegasus castle. For await other contested, hoping for Yugi to find a way get all those ten star chips again. All because thanks to Téa and Seto's manipulating him. Then again, Yugi has a good heart and surrender the duel. I sigh to myself as I look around inside the castle.

Yeah it was big enough, for rich men. Known as Pegasus, but I don't know. I don't feel like accomplish or whatever this feeling is. I'm just a rookie duelist with little experience of dueling monster. I may lose this against anyone who comes. And who knows? I may lose to Pegasus if I ever encounter him. Chance are pretty low, I will lose against Pegasus.

"Are you one of the contested?"

I lift my head at the direction to one of the Pegasus' worker. "Yes."

"Allow me to show the room you'll be resting. We are still waiting if there are any left."

I nod as it began to lead to the room. Where I assume where I'll be resting for the last tournament in this castle. As we made to the room, I nod gratitude and then it left. I walk inside the room and look around, not bad for a guest room for those entire duelists. The bed was nice, I think… I head over at it and sat down. Comfy, enough for me to relax. Perhaps to give myself bit time to study more my deck. Who knows? The more I know my deck, the more I could actually build a good strategy to win at duel.

I wasn't sure for how long I was so focus on studying my deck. But once I took a break, I realize it was already set afternoon. In the exact moment, I thought maybe is about time Yugi and Joey could be inside of this castle right now. I gather my stuff and head out to see if any come by. Once I did, I spot the rest. So Yugi finally got some rest of the star chips. I smile slightly but I drop it immediately. I might never join them again, probably forever.


	27. Chapter 26

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

I began to walk onto the hall, in this castle. Although, this was large hall in this castle. As I made to the other opposite side of balcony in this castle. I look over and spot Seto, in this big room. So this is where all duelists are gathering up to duel Pegasus. If you are asking or wondering why I'm not with the rest gang, I did spot them. But I keep my distance away. Meanwhile, I look the other side. I spot that jerk-American wanna be guy with the rest. Even Mai was there too.

"So we round up to see Seto try win this duel uh?" I mumble myself.

I fold my arm as I lay them above the rail on the balcony. My eyes watch at the dueling platform. In the exact moment, the one who organize this tournament. Appeared right now, Pegasus. I felt something crawl on my skin as I watch him. Pegasus is right there, so this is something for us to be entertained. Seto have offer Pegasus to use his project duel disk. Then again, Pegasus was bringing some offering to him. Something really thick him off then something reveal from the door.

"Mokuba?" I ask myself.

But he wasn't himself, and then heard a word about soul. Shit, Pegasus did same thing with Yugi's grandfather, Solomon. It end that Pegasus used Mokuba to do his own duel way. Then again, it was change to do by Pegasus way. Master of manipulated is the tactics of Pegasus. I realize the area was going down. Thing is about to go on right now. And this will give me chances to try studying the duel. Basically try to study their dueling skills. I assume Yugi was telling him believe in the heart of the card. Of course, Seto choose to ignore it.

The duel began, Pegasus begins but he left first defense card down and other card face down. It ends his turn, Seto was up but he did same thing like Pegasus did except his summon his monster. Then order the attack, destroying Pegasus' monster. Pegasus summons his monster but it looks all cartoon things. Once Pegasus' monster attacks it activate Seto's monster. Wait a minute, there is something wrong. I am not quite sure but there is something wrong and I truly don't like this.

I mean how Pegasus act, is not truly how duelist act. Before Seto could summon his card, Pegasus stops him to play a guessing game. Whatever he is gonna do, it surely doesn't sound a good childish kid. Of course, there was a card face down so he summon.

"I see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

What… What the hell? How Pegasus knew? Just how he knows before Seto could summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto switch his monster in defense mode but Seto look shock. I am surely not like this. Pegasus did same thing he did earlier. Seto was up and summon his card. If I am correct, Seto is going to use the strategy with Yugi. Except, Pegasus used his spell card and level Seto's clown attack up. Pegasus then summons a cartoon rabbit and level the attack. And order the attack, destroying Seto's monster.

"This is not good, Seto is going to lose against Pegasus real soon."


	28. Chapter 27

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

This duel got serious, intense between Pegasus and Seto. I could see Seto put a defense monster, trying to defense his life point. I look over at Pegasus who was daydreaming. Probably remembering something? He then summons a spell card, look like a cartoon. So I am guessing his deck type must be cartoon. Wait, Toon World? I could swear I heard about this card… Pegasus command the attack, barely was I paying attention. If I am correct, it not a great card.

I can hear Téa screaming is not fair then again; Pegasus can do whatever to do it. Pegasus shows the card that he took from Seto. Once he successfully summons it but Blue-Eyes was sent inside to the toon book and appeared like all cartoon. It may look cute but don't let it fool you. I don't agree if look so 'cuddling'. It is dangerous monster. Seto let his card down, after all. Pegasus can read or somehow know what card that Seto is using.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon was reveal. Yet, would this actually win the duel? I am not sure; I don't know how toon world works. I narrow my eyes at Pegasus after Seto command the attack. The toon Blue-Eyes stretches away the attack. Pegasus must be taunting Seto about over this Toon. Pegasus simply adds a looking cartoon-palace. When I heard, it raises the toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I really don't like where this is going. Then again, Seto was able to use a block attack from Pegasus' attack.

"Shadow what now?" I ask myself, surprise about this spell card.

Chain appeared and hold Pegasus' toon dragon, giving a chance for Seto to attack the cartoon. Well, he manages to pull it off. A looking dragon jar appeared, pulling Seto's Blue-Eyes inside. Another jar appeared which mean only one thing. Pegasus is summoning the same Blue-Eyes White Dragon again. I sigh; this duel is not turning out so well. Seto must call off the attack because is a trap. Wait, he just did what Seto did exactly with Yugi.

Not good at all, I can sense the end of the duel right now. Seto lost the duel, I'm surprise. Not because he lost but his soul is lost as well. A bright light appeared as I look over and spot the Tall Yugi. The conversation between him and Pegasus, I wish I could hear them. But knowing there stills the semi-final and I'm not sure who I will be dueling against whom. But it perhaps is good if I get a chance to duel against the other Yugi.


	29. Chapter 28

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

Have I told you how much I lost my appetite after watching Tristan and Joey devours their food right down to their throat? I mean, how can they just suck it up without munching it? I am not so sure how but I continue to stare between and my food. It was somewhere half done but just staring at them. I rather leave the food.

"On behalf of Master Maximillion Pegasus, I'd like to congrats the last five duelists and welcome them to the final face of duelist kingdom competition." Said one Pegasus' worker. "I trust you all have paid off entry cards."

"Huh?" Everyone including me look confuse at him.

"In your invitation to duelist kingdom, you receive these two cards. Glory the Kings hand and Glory the Kings opposite hand." He explains as he lifts two cards, one of them contains the treasure and the other one was blank. "You must have these in order to participate the final tournament. Those without them are disqualified."

That explains what those cards are for.

"Each provides unique prizes, the glory kings hand needed to claim three-million cash prize. The opposite hand allows the winner challenge Pegasus championship."

At least I am glad I have both of it, but Joey? I feel bad for him not to have that card.

"To make tomorrow tournament interesting are host out of this special ingredients to your soup."

As he explains we look to our soup, which reveal a strange eyeball. I could sworn Joey was freaking out and start to bark this is the worse than having a fly on his soup.

"Open it up the eye and look inside if you will."

We grab the eyeball; never pay attention what else he said. As I open it and found a piece of paper inside, written with one single letter. I got an 'E'

"And now the island computer will compare the letter to determined tomorrow duels matches up."

A small white screen appeared on the ceiling as it slides down. Behind of the Pegasus' worker, it begins to appear like those tournament stair. It shows up A vs. B and C vs. D. Good at least I don't have to duel anyone since I am the fifth one.

"And tomorrow duels are followed as, A vs. B. C vs. D. Except for E who must wait for any of them to win."

Good, just good. It give me more time to prepare my deck and be prepare for whoever I'm going to duel.

"Alright, who has C?" Joey asks as he stood up quickly.

Then I spot the same guy who blocks us inside the cave, looking at Joey and said he has the C. I only wish tons of luck for Joey to beat him.

"The duels are set. Yugi Mutou vs Mai Valentine and Bandit Keith vs Joey Wheeler. Please enjoy the rest of this feast. And we will see the—"

I slowly look at my soup, end up to not listening what else it say. As for now, probably it must be I have to duel either four of them in order to pass by. But I am hoping to duel between Mai then the other Yugi. But I am not looking forward to duel Pegasus, better yet. I would try to lose this duel and go on my life to root for Yugi to win this duel. Once the plates were empty, I look at the rest. Yugi was giving the card that has the treasure on it to Joey. I couldn't help but to smile, Yugi always helps his friend out.

I stood up and leave, not saying good night or bye at least. I can feel that they were certain worry about me, but they can't forget what I said back earlier with Téa. So there is no point to get back with them now. I made to the guest room and walk in after closing the door behind me. Not even a single sleep dust isn't trying the best to get on the bed. Somehow I believe I'm just bit scare to get some sleep, I shake those thoughts away and sat on the sofa. I withdrew my deck and begin to set them up. Not sure how long it took me to be up the entire night. But I pick my deck and put it away and head to bed.

Then again after I lied down on the bed, still couldn't get a single sleep on me. Tomorrow is the duel, and I have to wait to see who I will duel who. I toss around and begin to try getting some sleep. With luck, I was able to get some rest.

Tomorrow is indeed, a day to see everyone duel. In order to try save Yugi's Grandpa and Seto with his brother.


	30. Chapter 29

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

The morning rise and I was putting on my last clothes, somehow. I was able to get half sleep last night but today. It is the day, to see them dueling while I sit out and wait who is ever going to win and lose so I may duel. Sad that none of other duelist arrive to make it an even number, then again. I am more looking forward to duel any of them and lose. Because I am certain not looking to duel against Pegasus, nor that Bandit Keith. I sigh as I finish and head out, after I put my deck into the deck hold.

I look at the rest guest room, none are awake. I mean Yugi and the rest, shake my head and close the door behind me. I head over the guest area to watch the duel above. Just the same place where I watch Seto and Pegasus duel. As I made there, I realize I was the first one to be here. Not so long until I spot Tristan, Ryou and Téa coming in. Meaning they must be there already, as I look bellow. The white door open and reveal Mai, Bandit Keith, Joey and tall Yugi was already there.

And then the devil itself shows up, Pegasus was there with his two bodyguards. He greeted them and told about the reward. I heard Tristan talking directly to Pegasus then again, I was ignoring. Waiting patiently for the duel to begin. A little screen appeared in front of four duelists, showing each duelist will begin to duel. I wasn't there, yet. Up first were Yugi and Mai to begin their duel, then sudden Joey burst behind Téa and Tristan. Why is he up here and not down there? I shake my head; try not to give attention to them.

The duel begin, Mai begin right away with Harpie Lady in attack mode. I am surprise, maybe this is a new strategy that Mai was cooking up? Who knows? I realize she set one card face down and end her duel. It was Yugi and he summon his Gaia the fierce of knight then command the attack, but then again it set off Mai's trap that looks like a wall of ice but it can reflect itself. I blink, this a new trap card I never heard of it. It end Yugi's turn and Mai was up, equipping Harpie's armor and destroy Yugi's monster. I am surprise then again.

I look over at Yugi; he does seem he's holding back. He then summons his Summon Skull, order the attack quick but he felt for the same trap. There something wrong with Yugi, so wait. The trap is permanently then. Yugi what is wrong with you right now? I was expecting him believe the hearts of the card from him. Mai make a good point there in the exact moment I realize. He is still shell shock after his duel with Seto. Somehow I wish I knew exactly what is going on with him.

"Come'n Yugi… Snap out of it."

"I wish she can zip it. Mai is even more obnoxious when she's winning." I heard Tristan explaining.

I may want to try to tell them they are right but then again, I want to see this duel by myself. Then again, I really want to know exactly what happen all of them. After I left them to get in, I always how he got in? Or how he got all the rest star chips. I notice Mai put a spell card to wipe away any trap or spell card. Good move I guess, Yugi's monster switch his Skull in defense move. Mai equip her monster attack. It destroys one of his monsters. I watch as Mai summon a really good dragon. Damn, that another monster I never saw.

And to say this, Mai is really impressing me since I dueled her before. Mai's dragon monster destroy Yugi's skull. In the right moment, I heard Joey yelling as I look at him. He then begins to pretend to be Téa, cause me to roll my eyes. He continues rambling as he went over the rail of the balcony. Tristan and Téa were in luck to catch him.

"Mai got a point there."

"Huh?" All of them said as they look at me.

I look at them. "She is dueling serious, not confusing Yugi. Whatever you may think or judge bit too hard, I believe Mai is dueling serious. And if Yugi doesn't start to act believe in the Heart of the Cards. Just like he told me to, then there is no exactly way Yugi can't win this to save his Grandpa."

After I said it, I look over at Yugi. He was looking directly at me. I do hope he heard what I said. Probably would bring his A-game back again. Yugi went back to his duel; he set one card down and summons his Dark Magician in defense mode. Mai was next and summon a card call Shadow of Eye. Then Dark Magician was switch to attack mode. It then went to attack Mai's monster but it attack half the attack. Then Mai give the same wing spell card again to remove Yugi's trap card. Mai's monster destroy Yugi's monster, so much I hope he would win this.

"Stop holding back, Spirit."


	31. Chapter 30

**Warning: Grammar error & spelling error. English is not my first language at all! Some can be bit out of character but I'll be willing to make sure it stay like that. Be glad to point it out to perhaps help me out for better future writing. After all, we learn our mistake to make it better right?**

 **Quotev: DevilMockery**

 **Wattpad: GalaxyGhost**

 **AO3 (Archive of Our Own): GalaxySkull**

 **Tumblr: mavhenansiha**

* * *

I'm really surprise that Mai got the Spirit on the rope. But I begin to doubt that Yugi must be holding the spirit down. That is why Mai's life point hasn't been touch, either wise. They are going to lose if Yugi continues. Such little stubborn child, I look over at Téa who is taking blame on Mai because she changes her card skills. Only if they know exactly what is going on, then again. I'll let them blame Mai as long as they want but I know where to stay and believe who. Mai look at Joey and pointed out about her duel with Joey.

"That outta beat your blame on Mai." I sneered at them.

Then again, Mai did ask how Joey manages to reach the final round. He gladly pointed out his friend help, but he end up pointing at me as well. I look at them; Tristan had his arm fold across his chest as Joey continues with his speech. I turn my attention on Mai.

"That's true. That's very true. Your friends were with you all the way but you also have the guts to look inside and face-up from what you saw up there. You look at your demons in the eye and dealt with them."

I blink, twice. After Mai said that is a lesson that everyone should learn, I turn my attention at the Spirit. Would that lesson that Mai just said would finally open Yugi up and actually duel? Somehow I notice the holding back was gone and the actual face of duel is back. Is this actually going to happen? He draws a card, calling out as Brain Control. Never I heard that card before, he then activate it. He then control Mai's pet dragon, good idea if I believe so. But then Mai pointed out about the dragon, yet I don't think Yugi made a mistake there. Apparently her monster won't attack Harpy Lady. He summons the turtle with cannon on it. Wait, wait. Is he going to destroy the mirror?

Turns out it did. It cut the life point of Mai; it seems Yugi finally let the spirit do it. Mai did not order the attack instead she used a spell card. Which it duplicate two more Harpy on the field. He flips the spell card, it recovers the monster on the field and he gets five new cards. I heard Téa yelled well cheering for him. I almost forgot about Mai's trap card that can change all defense monsters into attack mode. Then again, I notice his face wasn't fear of mistake. He flips the card and summons a weird looking female monster. Oh right, it only lure the male monster but not female monster. It was Mai turn and she used Monster Reborn, which she return her pet dragon and destroy Yugi's monster. Will be this the end of them? The Sword of Reveal of light, good spell card.

It will hold her for three turns, perhaps to figure how to turn the table around. He then summons Kuriboh, the cutie fur ball monster. I heard Mai taunting as she laugh at it. Which cause me to glare at her; she doesn't know who she is messing with. Mai ended her turn quickly and then Yugi used his Monster Reborn to return Gaia the fierce Knight. It continues like this, but then again. I am wondering what Yugi is doing, he need to do it now. Mai's turn end as the Sword reveal light was done, now it was Yugi's turn. It was really anxious to watch it, I notice he was nervous. I wanted to shout for him but then again, I must stay patience.

"Black Luster ritual?" I mumble at the same time the Spirit said.

It scarified all the Spirit's monster on the field, it bring a really powerful monster. Black Luster Soldier? Wait, is that a legendary monster? Right in the field? It attack Mai's monster, her pet monster. No one did not expect he would summon the monster, this is really shocking. I look at Mai, she surrender. I heard Ryou explain Téa about when a duelist loses the duel.

All thanks Mai; she actually brought the good spirit on Spirit and Yugi. So it ends like that, I push myself away from the rail of balcony. So it all come to this down, I look over at the rest.

"Yugi Mutou wins this duel, so now. We can officially put the fifth duelist to duel with Yugi."

This is it, is it? Tomorrow, I have to wait to see Joey and Bandit Keith to duel so meaning the next day. It will be my duel against them. I look as I notice the Spirit was looking directly at me. This means, I can't hold anything back at all.


End file.
